When Our Love Began
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: My first Diall/Nemi fanfic! Going to be full with fluff. Starts from the point of where they met, and explores thier relationship. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Demi squinted her eyes to read the tiny writing in the comment she was reading.

_"OMG! She'z liek, my fav! I totally think her and Niall shud go out! SO CUTE!"_

She smiled a weak smile and laughed to herself. Eversince the day she admitted she had sort of a celebrity crush on Niall Horan, the adorable Irish boy from the group "One Direction", fans had been going crazy making nicknames for them, videos, tweeting them about eachother. She was even being sent pictures of them together, -which were obviously photoshopped since they hadn't met yet- which just made her wish to see him more. And Demi also heard some that Niall had been saying he liked her alot too, something she recalled about her being a 'tough cookie' and having a cute smile. The thought made Demi go a bit hot, and she went back to the screen she was facing.

She rolled the mouse all the way up to the YouTube search box. She paused for a second, her fingers rested on the keyboard, thinking. _Maybe I can watch a video...Or see one of his cute interviews? With that adorable laugh of his... _Finally she decided that she should stop thinking of Niall, and made herself relax...by going on Twitter.

_Alri, lets see, let see. Tweets from...Selena? Fan mail, fan mail, mom, more fan mail, please follow me back, and... _"Oh gawd!" Demi ran up from her seat straight to her bathroom. and smacked down the laptop. As she walked, she mentally slapped herself, and started panting a bit. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I forget? _Demi quickly pulled on the faucet as hard she could. She put her hair into a messy bun, and stripped off of her clothes. She dipped into the warm liquid. _How could I forget tonight was the awards ceremony? _She took a quick glance at the clock. _Six hours...that should give me enough time._

And Demi spent the next four hours rushing to get ready, her supposed-to-be-curly hair was now a wavy-beach look, which still looked great, and her makeup was done with just enough care not too look rushed. Still in her robe, Demi went to her room and slipped on her dress, and turned to face the mirror.

She was shocked. Infront of her, she saw a gorgeous ball gown, silk violet dress, that reached just all the way down to the floor. The neckline was heart-shaped and had tight rouching. On her waist, was a thick piece of silk running horizontally. And the bottom, oh the bottom, was just magnificent, a purple bush of silk. The indigo, navy, and bright purple bits went great with her dark hair, and her huge hooped earings. Demi was satisfied. She made her way down, and got in her limo, ready to go to the awards ceremony...

* * *

Niall held his phone in his hand and sent out his last tweet for the night.

_"Thanks to all my fans who supported us, and voted for us. Wish us luck tonight, hopefully, we'll win male group of the year! Fingers crossed! xXXx"_

He threw his phone into his pocket just as they were arriving. He looked around the limo. Harry and Louis were playing with a water bottle, which Niall guessed was going to be over one of them in a few seconds. Zayn was sleeping on his shoulder, and Liam was eating a granola bar while excidetly waving hi to the fans.

As they got out one by one - Niall being the last - were overwhelmed by the fans. Screaming, kicking, fainting at the sight of them. They made thier way down the red carpet, and stood at one spot to take pictures.

Niall looked at camera to camera. They all put thier arms around eachother, when suddenly, he felt something wet on his back. _Harry must have spilled the water on Louis. _Niall shrugged it off and looked back at the paparazzi, when a sudden shining glint of purple caught his eye.

He turned his head, and that's when he saw her. She looked stunning walking down the carpet. Her hair seemed to bounce the right way. The sparkling colour of her dress went great with her skin colour. Niall found himself hypnotized, all he saw was Demi, walking towards him in slow motion. Suddenly, he felt a pinch on his back.

"You alright, lad?" Niall turned to see the rest of the boys already gone. Liam stayed back. "Huh? uh, yeah. I'm fine." He turned back - but she was gone. "Let's...let's just go."

Niall and Liam caught up with the other boys. In no time, the awards show started, but all Niall could think about was Demi.

* * *

Demi took her seat. The awards show had just started. So far, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Justin Bieber, and Katy Perry had won awards. Demi let out a small yawn. She was getting a little bored. She looked around the room, and suddenly spotted blonde hair. She quickly looked back. _Is that...Niall? What is he doing here? _She felt stupid asking that, as if why wouldn't he be here. She saw the rest of the four boys too. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. It was the co-host.

"Hi, Demi, how are you?" She asked sweetly. She tucked back a blonde piece of her hair.

"I'm great. How can I help you?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but we just lost one of our announcers at last minute. Do you...mind filling in?"

_Atleast I'd have something to do. _"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all, ofcourse."

Demi got up behind stage. The gave her a mic and handed her a paper with the results in it. She took a second to fix her hair. "Remeber, you're on in 30 seconds.

She was feeling pretty confident untill she rememberd something. "Oh, sorry, what am I supposed to be announcing again."

"Male group. Now go!"

"Male what-?" was all Demi had time to say before she was roughly pushed on stage.

"Your announcer for best Male Group of the year, please welcome, Demi Lovato!" The audience clapped like crazy as Demi made her way on stage. She had to hold up her gown a bit, to make sure she wouldn't trip. As they showed the nominees on the screen, Demi scanned the crowd and spotted One direction.

"And your winner is..." She opened the envelope slowly and carefully, half hoping it was them half hoping it wasnt, cause then they'd have to come up and give her all a hug. "One Direction!" The crowd went wild, as Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall made they're way up to stage. Demi's heart started beating faster, as Niall looked her straight in the eye and gave her the most adorable smile ever. Demi felt her stomach churn. _Okay, Demi, calm down. He's just a boy._

She hugged Zayn, Harry, Liam, Louis -who for some reason was a bit wet- and when it came to Niall, she froze up, and waited for him instead. As he got closer to her, Demi wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in around her waist. When it was finally time to let go, Demi pulled back, but something pulled her back in - and it wasn't Niall.

When Demi looked back, her hoop earing got caught in the collar of Niall's shirt! "Oh no!" The earing was close enough that the farthest they could stand from eachother was 3 centimetres. Demi had a sudden urge for those soft lips, the size of her nail away from her, but she resisted. For a second, she just looked into those blue eyes. She'd never seen those before, the lightes baby blue ever probably. She found herself hypnotized, when suddenly she heard a whistle come from Harry. Demi's cheek turned a blood-red colour almost, and she began to feel sweat as her face became hot. After that, the rest of the audience joined in and made "oooh," sounds as Demi roughly pulled her earing back from Niall's shirt.

Niall didn't mind though. She looked so cute when she was blushing. And the way she stared into his eyes. He would have made a move if they weren't infron of - heck, he would have made move anyway. He just didn't want to embaress her like that.

Demi quickly ran off stage and put her mic down. The blonde lady came back to her "great job, sweetheart". Demi mumbled a 'thanks' and slowly made her way back. She could hear the crowd clapping, which probably meant that the boys just finished thier speech. She was just opening the door when there was a tug on her hand that pulled her back. Demi turned around maybe a bit too easily, and bumped right into - what do you know, Niall!

She gasped loudly as her chest made contact with his. "Oh, I...I'm so sorry." She was just as close as she was last time, still staring into those gorgeous eyes.

"For what? Don't be sorry. I just came to introduce myself. Hi. I'm Niall Horan" Demi could feel her insides melting at his sexy Irish accent. He stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I know. I'm a huge fan. Demi by the way." Demi grabbed his hand and shook it. She was just about to pull away when Niall wouldn't let go.

"Really? No way, I've loved your music since I was little." Niall held her hand harder this time, and she thought she was going to sweat like a pig.

"Thank you that means alot."

"So, I was wondering if maybe...after the show you want to go for dinner somewhere? Maybe grab a drink?"

"Oh, me?...I mean, I..." Demi thought it over for a second and looked back up. She couldn't say no to those eyes. No way. "Ofcourse, I'd love to."

"Wait for me around the corner. I'll see you there" and with that, Niall left off.

* * *

**That's it for now guys. First off, I just have to say, Hi, my name is Karen. I'm new to writing X overs, and I've never written anything for 1D, before, so critism is welcome, nothing too harsh since I'm a sensitive person. Anyways, I'm a hardcore directioner, and a huge Diall/Nemi shipper, just recently. There arn't enough fanfics about them, so I just had to make it. I know it's not that good, and so sorry for making it long, but I promise (bible) that it will get better later. I would have added more, but I didn't want you guys to get bored. This isn't my best work, but I'll work on chapter 2 soon. I would really love it if another directioner would just review, and it doesn't even have to be about the story, but something, so we can be internet buddies and P.M eachother about Hazza's dimples, and Niall's laugh, and Liam's sweetness, and Zayn's Sexiness, and Louis' funnieness. Please favourite and suscribe. Means the world to me. Anyways, thank you so so much for read. God Bless! ~**

**-Karen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! OMG, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It meant soooo much to me! I'm extremly sorry for being so late. Oh and, I know I din't reply to your reviews. It's not cause I'm being a bitcheroo, or anything, it's cause I'd rather do it here so everyone can see what lovely muffins you all are :D I'm sorry if you think I'm insane :P :D **

**Review Replies;**

**_-Tambug18_ Thanks hun! It's been so long since I updated last, so now they have gotten to meet in real life, AND they skyped, AND Niall met up with Demi's sisters... and well, my Nemi heart can't take the cuteness! SO CUTE! Thanks again for the review!**

**_-BABY-E_ Thanks, babe_. _Here's my update for ya!**

**_-DiallMe _Heyyy! Nice to...talk again. I love your stories :D Thanks for calling me Karen ;) Makes me feel as if I belong here! Thanks for the review, hun.**

**-_anon _Thanks for the feeback. When I read the review, I'll admit, I did feel a bit stupid, LOL. But then again, I wonder if Niall would consider 13/14 as 'young' cause Demi started out on Camp Rock when she was 14 and I'm pretty sure she's a year older... IDK, But thanks again, I'll keep it in mind, and thanks so much for the review, hun!**

**_-RossLynchLuver _I luv Ross Lynch too! I so need to write a fanfic on Austin and Ally. And yes, sadly, there arn't enough Demi/Niall fanfics in this world, which makes us Demi/Niall shippers sad, but what can we do? Thanks for the review, babe!**

**-_Jalynn Horan _I heart that name 3. Thanks so so so much, your review made my day! I felt as if I was ontop of the world. I just sat there, smiling, #likeaboss...LOL, jk more like 'like an idiot'. Sorry for my frequent use of text language on here...It annoys me too sometimes, trust , arn't they just adorable! DIRECTIONERS IN THE HOUSE! :D Thank you, lovely lemon drop ;D**

**-_WannaBvamp _Thanks hun, here's the chapter for you!**

**So guys, am I the only one who fangirled when they heard that Niall and Demi have secret skyping sessions? Or the fact that Niall met Demi's sisters and she teased Niall about Demi? Starting with the family first...Nice move, Niall ;D I'm so over-reactive...they're just..so...CUTE! EEEeeppp!**

**I'm so glad you guys like it. I honestly did not expect to get like more than 2 reviews on this chapter, so it means the world to me. Thanks to everyone who favourited and suscribed, hope you like chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2,

Demi nervously twirled a piece of her blonde-brown hair. It was 10:57 and they were just about closing the awards ceremony. And that meant she would have to go outside...which meant she would see Niall...which meant it would be thier...'date' she considered it. Not that she didn't want to go, but liking Niall had been something so much more important to her than they made it seem in the media with thier headlines making it seem like a 'Cute and Fun' crush. Demi took it very seriously, and well, Niall...he just looked like the fun and loose kinda guy. Outrageously funny, and adorable, and Demi found herself smiling. And he seemed so...confident when asking her out, and he even smiled when they were back on stage. Demi wondered about what that meant, till she heard a voice boom from the mike.

''Thanks to everyone who made it out today. Congrats to the winners, we hope you have a great evening, and we'll see you on the next People's Choice Awards! Good bye, everyone!''

Everyone clapped as the announcer left the stage.

Demi quickly slipped into one of the near by washrooms. She didn't know she would be going on a date, but she always asked Clarissa, her assistant to keep extra clothes for her in the limo, and Demi was extremly thankfull that it was today, since she couldn't walk around a bar in a humongous and purple cinderella ball gown. She opened the bag and pulled her blue tank top and slipped up her galaxy tights. She tied up her hair, added a touch of lipgloss for the last time and left the washroom.

Demi headed outside. When she got out, she looked towards the corner, which was completly dark. She didn't see Niall,but she blamed it on the lack of light. Thousands of fans were waiting, shoving thier papers and autograph books in her face, blindly taking pictures with thier cameras, singing the lyrics to her songs. Demi reached out to every fan possible, but her manager pulled her towards the car.

Demi slumped in, thinking of a way to get out. She noticed Clarissa scribilling things into her notebook. She waited for her manager to yell something at the driver before she talked to Clarissa.

"Clarissa!" She whisper-yelled. The fragile petite brunette almost jumped out of her seat. "Do you think you could get me out for a few?" Clarissa nodded rapidly, and Demi shot her a wink before quietly leaving the car.

Demi was nearing the corner, still the same dark and empty. She took a few more steps and looked down the alley it was going to, and decided she wouldn't go, judging by how dark it was. But she would never admit she was scared. _Wow...guess he stood me up. _For some reason, Demi didn't feel suprised, but still, she didn't know how to explain the pain she was getting. It was like when she was with him, her heart raced, but in a happy state, and when she found out she probably wouldn't see him again, it was like...her heart was...hurting. She didn't expect Niall to ever ditch on a date like that, so she wondered why she didn't feel suprise.

She turned around to leave when she heard a familiar Irish drawl accent...

"Demi?" She turned around, only to find herself trying to keep her smile down from seeing the Irish beauty. She felt a bit more comfrotable to see that he had changed into something more comfrotable too, black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket"There you are. I was waiting for ya."

"Sorry I took a little long. I just wanted to change out, cause..um, you know..."

"No, problem it's fine. You look great." Niall looked her up and down over and over again. Demi felt herself blush. She looked to the ground. Niall smiled at her shyness. Demi looked back up, and for the second time she was hypnotized by his eyes. She was brought back to reality when she felt a little mosquito bite on her arm and she slapped it.

"Umm... I, uh, should we...?" Demi trailed off.

"Yeah, definetly let's go."

* * *

By the time they were there, Niall and Demi had already started off on big conversation.

"No way! I can't belive she did that!"

"Yeah well she did... What's the craziest thing a fan had done to you?" Demi asked putting her cup of ice tea down.

Niall thought of it, while cutting into his juicy steak. "One time, I swear this fan threw a potato chip at me with my face carved into it!"

They both laughed at the thought of it. An awkard silence came over them.

"So I watched your documentry. You seem extremly busy most of the time."

Demi let out a long sigh. "Yeah, it's true, it just work, work, work. Sometimes I wonder if I chose the right path."

"Well, I think you made the best decision ever." Niall said with a smile.

"You do?" Demi cocked an eyebrow.

"Think about it," Niall leaned in closer. "If you never auditioned for Camp Rock, you wouldn't have been offered a contract. If you didn't do that, you wouldn't be at the career you are now," and then Niall put his hand ontop of hers "And then, we wouldn't be here right now". Demi could have sworn she turned a crimson red colour, and Niall didn't want to embaress her, so he quickly pulled his hand away.

"But like I said, it's extremly busy. Like you will never believe how I got to get out here with you. And these past" Demi glanced at her clock "fourty, fifty minutes are the most relaxing minutes I've had in a looonnng time."

"So when you get really tired, can't you just say no?"

"It's not that easy, Niall. I don't know, I guess...I don't know I just can't say no."

"You...can't say no?" Demi shook her head.

Niall thought over for a minute. ''Okay, lets try something.'' Niall wrapped the table napkin around his head and made googly eyes. He used a high-pitch voice of a mother. "Hi Demi, so I know you have to travel half way around the world, but, can you dump your tour, and help me with my baby shower!'' Niall rubbed his belly and Demi erupted into fits of laughter. ''Cause, I mean, my husband just dumped me, and I found out my sister has cancer, so pleeeaassee?" Niall blinked fast.

Demi was actually thinking about saying yes ''Um...well, I..." Niall gave her a _come-on-say-no-already _look. "No, I'm sorry, I can't throw you a baby shower" she finally said.

"Okay, how about this one." This time he pretended to twirl hair, and used an amerian accent. ''Hey, so um, Demi girl, I like, totaly, like, I like need like 3000 dollars, to like pay for like, my like dead grandma's funeral" This time, Demi almost doubled over laughing.

Without hesitation, Demi said with force "Sorry, I can't lend you money!"

"See, doesn't that feel good?" Niall said. He offered his palm and she gave him a high-five. This time Niall went back to his usual voice."Hey Demi, can I have your drink?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Demi realized what she'd done. "No no, no, wait!" But Niall took down the last of her ice tea.

"Hahah! You didn't say no!"

Demi smacked his arm. "Damn you!"

They both laughed, they're lungs hurting from the amount of breathing that was being lost. Everyone turned they're head around, and they realized just how much attention they were causing.

"Hey how about we get outta here?" Niall said, and Demi nodded.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna try something?" Niall said.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, lets see...what's your favourite movie?"

"Umm...I don't know, I guess I like Harry Potter, Sorority Row, The Notebook, any scary movie, Scream, um. -"

"Notebook! That's perfect!"

Niall ran off and Demi wondered what he was doing. Once she caught up with him, she almost yelled her lungs out.

"Niall! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Niall sat flat on the road. His body spread out like a starfish. "Come join me."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? They did this in Notebook"

"Niall, that's a movie! Let me repeat, a MO-VIE! They solve life problems in two hours! You can't possibly try and re-enact what Ryan Gosling did!"

"So, we can make our life more interesting then a movie!" Niall said cheerly.

Demi just stood back and smiled. He was so...free, and loose, and he looked like he could do anything he wanted, not needing anyone's permission. Demi on the other hand, was compleltly under demand, she could never do anythign for herself, and she didn't know her own schedule half of the time. _He's so oppisite from me. _Demi thought. Maybe it wouldn't work out.

"_I wanna dance with somebody! OOOhhh, yeah, I wanna feel the heat, with somebody!" _Niall looked adorable as he sang the song as loudly as possible. Demi laughed. She ran across the street and sat beside him, and sang with him. She didn't care how bad, or how off tune they sounded. She was having _fun. _And that's what mattered to her at the time.

Suddenly, they heard a truck horn, and Niall shot up, grabbed Demi's hand and they ran to the sidewalk. Demi couldn't help but fall down from the laughter. She shared a smile with Niall. _But then agian, oppisites attract!_

* * *

Niall and Demi walked outside on the gray sidewalk. They sky had turned a navy blue, and it was chilly out. Demi almost felt naked since her bra was being exposed through the see-though dark blue tank top, and her leggings reached just below her knees. A chilly wind passed by and goose bumps grew on her arm. Demi wouldn't admit it, but she was never so happy and free and relaxed in her life. Here she was, walking down the sidewalk, near 2 a.m., with ice cream in her hand, and walking with the Irish beauty from the world's number one boyband.

"So I just wanted to know, what's your idea of a perfect date?" Niall asked licking a tidbit of icecream off of his spoon.

"Well it sounds cheesy, but," Demi licked the fruity taste off her lips. ''I love it when it's cold outside, and I'm sitting by the fire with him all snuggly and warm in our sweatpants."

"I think it's cute. Maybe we should do that next time?" Niall suggested.

"Only under once cirmustance," Demi stopped walking. "I want your ice-cream". She grabbed Niall's cup and took a big spoon of the pink and purple dairy.

"Didn't I tell you Cotton Candy was always better than Strawberry-Lemon?" Niall winked.

"Well, what about you Niall? What's your idea of a romantic date?"

Niall pursed his lips. "You're going to laugh!"

"I won't!"

"Say Bible!"

"What?"

"I said say Bible!"

Demi made a cross with her hand. "Okay, okay. Bible. I won't laugh!"

"Okay...Well, anywhere where we're eating Nandos..."

Demi pursed her lips to stop the laughter from coming out, and they came out in coughs instead. "Wow...I sort of expected that."

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Niall whined.

"I'm not!" Demi shot her hands up in the air defensivly.

"I don't belive you, Lovato!" Niall ran to her and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He ran across the street and Demi bursted into fits of laughter.

"Put me down, Leprechaun!" She yelled through breaths. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it?" Niall said, keeping her over him. He ran by to a near park and layed her on the moist and green grass there. "I think that's enough physical excersice for me for a year.''

Demi laughed as her hair blew softly in the wind. Niall noticed her exposed arms, and Demi blushed again, thinking he was having thoughts about a certain...thing.

"Demi, do you want my jacket?" He asked. He took off his black leather jacket and held it in his hand offering it to her. Demi smiled when she heard him say that. _Awww...he's so sweet! _She couldn't belive that she thought Niall would be thinking about her that way, he just wanted to help her out!

"It's fine, Niall. You'll be cold. Besides, I'm totally warm." Demi said un-convincivly. She didn't realize that she shivered at another pass by of wind.

"Here, take it.''

"It's fine."

"Take it."

"I don't want it!''

"Take the damn jacket!"

"Niall!"

"Okay, that's it." Niall said. He wrapped the jacket around Demi's petite shoulders. Just to make sure she wouldn't throw it off, he wrapped his arms around her. "There. This way, you won't take it off."

Demi couldn't keep track anymore of how much she was blushing. But then she decided to make a move herself. Niall rested against the bench, and Demi put her head on his shoulder. They sat there staring at the gorgeous sky, the stars twinkling, the quarter moon.

Demi turned to face him, a teeny tiny gap between there lips. "You know, I honestly never thought I'd go out with a boy again."

That's when he did it. That's when Niall filled in the gap, by pressing his lips toward hers. He pulled back and stared into the twinkle of her eyes, before Demi leaned in, and before she knew it, they were in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

_About 2 hours later..._

_*Thump*_

The door shut as Demi walked in. Her flats were worn out from the running she did when Niall chased her down a hill. Her hair was wet from when they pushed eachother in the rain. Her clothes were stained with pink, orange, and purple from the ice-cream fight they had.

She could still remember the picture of her kissing him, the smell of his aftershave sinking into her nose, the way his lips tasted sweet. She found herself smiling and daydreaming just at the door.

Suddenly her manager stormed in.

"Where the hell have you been?" She yelled at her. Demi didn't have time for this. Every single muscle in her body hurt, and she was just near getting a headache. "It's freaking 4:00 a.m.! How could you just sneak out without telling us?"

"Well didn't Clarissa tell you where I went?" Demi started coughing, and she felt her lungs swell up a bit.

"You think you can keep lying to me? I got the truth outta that girl." Demi noticed Clarissa standing behind a wall where Maria couldn't see her. She mouthed the word 'sorry' and Demi gave her a forgiving smile. "And now look at you, you're coughing! You're gonna get pnemounia. You come home all wet, in...in...what is this? Ice-cream? Do you know how badly your reputation could have been destroyed, and for what, just some next Irish boy?"

"HE'S NOT JUST AN IRISH BOY!" Demi yelled and threw her keys down in anger. She almost flinched at her own angry tone. An awkward silence passed by as Maria stared Demi straight in the eye, and Demi kept her anger towards the floor. "Listen, I'm going to my room."

"You are not leaving till we finish this conversation. Listen to me missy, you have to do a photo shoot in an hour, and you think I'm going to let you go smelling like ice-cream, and wet grass? NO, you march up, and take a-"

"No, I'm going to my room." Demi stated.

"Excuse me?" Maria said, taking a step closer. There was pindrop silence as Maria gave Demi the death stare. Clarissa looked panic from behind and bit her nails. Demi decided to show her she wasn't afraid and took a step even closer to Maria.

"I said, No." An image of Niall's face popped into her head. If she hadn't gone with him today, she would have been getting ready for another thing she didn't want to do right now. "You can't force me.I have rights, and all control over my body. Tell the photoshoot people, I'm taking a raincheck."

Maria gaped and looked like she was going to say something, but was speechless. Demi walked pass Clarissa, and Clarissa gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

By the time Demi was in her room, she got a text on her phone.

_Hey Demi. Had a great time tonight. Can't wait to do our sitting-by-the-fire thing. See you soon!  
XOXO. _

Demi was shocked how three sentences could make her day better.

* * *

**That's it for now guys! So after this, I'm skipping to three weeks ahead when they're completly and utterly inlove, and amazing fluff happens! WOOHOOP! I hope you guys liked it, favourite and suscribe, and please please review? As you know, it makes me happy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**God Bless~**

**-Karen**


	3. Meeting The Family

**Hey lovely lemon drops! Am I the only one who heard about Zux Fanfic #2? That's gotta be scary shit..Just wanted to let ya'll know that I'll start doing POV (point of views) soon. Thank you all SO much for the reviews, I got 10 in one chapter. NEVER before have I been so happy on fanfiction!**

**Review Replies;**

**-_Harjit; _OMG, Hiii gurl! Hehe, thanks for the review, 'boobear'! Luv u! :D**

**_-reidreadsbooks_; Glad you like it! You read my mind! She is so totally meeting them! Harry hasn't done enough teasing yet... Thanks for the review, hun!**

**_-BABY-E;_ Something tells me you love this story...LOL, no problem babe, thanks for the review!**

**_-Tambug18_; I'll be honest, and say Bible is one of my common used words everyday. Even if my friends think I'm lying, they'll be like ''Say Bible, Karen!'', Hehe! Trust me, I don't want to quit this story XD I MUST write Nemi/Diall... Oh trust me, the boys NOT popping in just once in a while. This whole story needs to be full of the boys teasing them, making kissy faces, locking them in a room...oops, let out a detail! And I was gonna add the manager thing later...I guess it was sort of like a 'bonus scene' cuz I needed it to end with Demi and Niall's kiss. But, glad you like it. Thanks for the review, hun!**

**! #$%^&(**

**Also a huge thanks to _wannaBvamp _and _Carefreebird _and everysingle guest review_._ You guys made my day with your reviews, honestly, I don't have words to explain. I was about to quit on chapter two, but I'm sooo happy you guys like it!Thanks for the review, my muffins. I'm sorry, cause I won't be able to reply to EVERYSINLGE review on here. I'll reply to the ones with questions, or suggestions, such as they mentioned wanting to see the boys. But don't think that means I don't care about your review, or that I'm being a bitch. I (as Louis would say) care MASSIVLY about everysingle one of you that reviews, suscribes, favourites, cause you make all the difference, and you make me want to update even more.**

**Thanks for staying with me, even through my craziness. hope you like Chapter 3! And sorry for the rant!**

* * *

**Chatper 3**

_4 weeks later..._

Niall slumped up against a tree. He was sitting on light green, moist grass on a sunny summer day. On his right shoulder, Demi was leaning in as they were sharing a passionate kiss. One of his arms was around her. His hand was tracing along the line of her jaw. The specks of sunlight were peaking through the tree, as they sat in the shade.

Demi was wearing her blue floral dress that reached just above the knees. Her moccansins were the perfect biege colour that went with her tiny white cardigan.

Demi could feel the warmth of her tounge against his as she let go. Niall cupped her face in her hands before looking into her eyes with a twinkle and planting a small peck on the tip of her nose.

Demi rested her head on Niall's shoulder. In her hand, she held a yellow tulip; her favourite flower. Niall had given it to her before they reached the park. Niall brought her here whenever he got the chance; it was her favourite park, since yellow tulips grew all over and all around.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" Niall asked.

"Mm, maybe later..."

Niall put his lips on the top of her blonde/brown head. He gave her a soft kiss as he breathed in the scent of Garnier.

"You smell good."

"It's called shampoo." After that, they started a whole new conversation.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I swear it was like even my skin could feel the lights and the camera's burn holes into it. I was coming back to stay in London for longer than I ever did before - 2 months! I was supposed to meet up with the boys and Danielle at Harry and Louis' apartment. I was already twenty minutes late - because I had the attention of every single paparazzi and every single person that lived two hours away. Yes, I know, two whole months. But don't think Maria let me off that easily - I had to do two music videos and record 4 more songs while I was here.

I didn't think it would cause us this much popularity. Well sure, it would be big, but it had been a six months now, and people still treated it like fresh news.

I climbed up the rusty steps. Yes, Louis and Harry's apartment was very very fancy, but it wasn't somemthing you'd expect out of how much money they make. "Thank you," I mumbled to the door man.

I got up to thier floor and finally took off my sunglasses. The door opened about 5 seconds later and Zayn appeared at the door.

"Demi!"

"Hi Zayn!" I wrapped him in a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheeck. Other than Niall, Zayn was the one I was closest too, out of all the boys. I think one of the things me and him had in common was that we both were so protective of Niall.

He held my hand and led me to the living room. Okay, don't take it as too much of a friendly gesture. I love Zayn - as a brother! And he loved me as a sister...don't look at me like that.

Like I said, he led me into the living room where they were watching a movie - Liam's favourite movie. He sat on the couch closest to the t.v and his eyes were glued to Toy Story. Harry and Louis were on the long recliner and Danielle sat next to Liam on her phone eating french fries.

"Look who's here, guys!" Zayn said. Once I gave each of the boys a hug, Danielle came to me with her arms opened expecting a hug but instead, I ate on her French Fries.

"Hey!" She said as she pulled away the French Fries harshly. "What's the magic woorrdd?"

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners?" I said pulling back a piece of my hair. "Give me the French Fries, bitch."

Danielle handed one over as she grinned. "Hehe, I missed you!" She said as she held out her arms

"I missed you too!" I said as I hugged her and we collapsed onto the couch.

"That is so hot..." Harry breathed. We let go and I threw a green pillow at Harry's head.

"Ssshhh!" Liam yelled. "I'm trying to watch a movie!"

I had became extremly close with the boys and Danielle and Eleanor over the few months. They all felt like my real family. I always knew I could trust on Liam to talk to about personal subjects like Maria, or times when my parents were fighting. And Harry and Louis would always find a way to cheer me up when I was feeling down. Zayn and I would always agree on the same things when I was mad. Danielle and Eleanor were sisters to me, I knew I could trust them with anything. And Niall, oh Niall would just make my day brighter.

Speaking of which... "Hey guys, where is Niall?"

Louis looked over at me from under his red beenie. "Oh he's in the washroom. He's still getting ready."

"...Getting ready for what?" I said cocking an eyebrow. It was one o'clock, Niall was always up by eight.

Everyone looked over at me. "Well didn't he tell you?" Harry said.

"Tell me what?" My heart started racing. What did he want to tell me? What was going to happen? Oh god, what if-

"You're going to go meet his family."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'm going to take that as a no..." Harry said quietly.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna where?"

"Demi, I'm sure you'll be fi-" Liam started but I cutt him off.

"I need to go buy something! A dress!"

"You don't have to-"

"No, but it can't be to revealing! I don't want Niall's mom to think I'm a slut!"

"Demi, just calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, YOU CALM DOWN!" The boys took a step back and put up thier hands defensivly. "Danielle, I'm calling for a fashion emergency!"

"...Huh?" Danielle said, a handfull of french fries in her mouth. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Just as I was dragging her to the door, Niall came out of the washroom.

He opened his arms, expecting a hug. "Hey babe. Where are you and Danielle headed off too?" He asked.

"This is all your fault!" I said as I dragged out Danielle. She gave him a little wave. Niall turned back to the boys, a confused expression on his face.

"...What did I do?"

* * *

I had only been to Primark, Miss Selfridge, and River Island before me and Danielle collapsed on a near by bench. I hung my head back in utter frustration.

"Uggh..." I said

"Gruntings not gonna help, Demi." Danielle said between sips of her Pepsi.

I got up and grabbed her cup. I took a quick sip before handing it back to her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Demi, you worry way too much. Niall's mom is really sweet, she's not going to-"

"Hold on a sec, I'm getting a call." I flipped up my phone to see Eleanor's called ID. "Hey, girly."

"Hi! Whatsup?" She asked, cheery.

I sighed. "Nothing."

"You seem down" She said.

"Tell her we're at the mall!" Danielle said.

"You're at the mall?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for clothes to meet Niall's m-"

"I'll be right there!" With that she hung up, and I sighed for the most uncountable time in the day.

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

"Eeep! This is perfect!" Eleanor squeeled as she flung the fifty-billionth dress at Demi.

"That looks just like the other one!" I said.

"No, it doesn't! What are you talking about? The rouching's different, it's a deeper shade, with a bit of light at the curves, it's even sewn in differently!" I just rolled my eyes at Eleanor's comments.

"Are you sure this will look good?" Demi asked.

"Ofcourse it will! Purples' you colour!" Eleanor squeled. Though I wasn't paying that much attention, I had to admit it was a really cute little dress, it wasn't too formal, but it was perfect for the meet-the-family step.

"Oh and one more thing," Demi said before stepping in. "No peeking."

"Dafuq, why would I peak?" Eleanor asked.

"Cause' your the perverted one."

I burst out laughing at Demi's comment and Eleanor smacked my arm. I swung my arm over her shoulder. "All we need now is a 'gay pride' shirt, and we're complete, aren't we Eleanor?"

She grunted as Demi let out a small laugh from inside the change room.

"Alright, it's ready!" Demi said.

"Let us see!" ...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

**Niall's POV**

"Where are they? We have to leave in five minutes!"

"I tried calling them. I don't know where they are." Liam said.

Suddenly, Eleanor burst in. She cassually walked in and grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "Hey guys!"

"Hey? What do you mean hey? Where have you been all day?" Louis asked concerned.

"Oh, me and the girls were out shopping," She changed glances with me and winked. "She wanted to look special for the family."

"Well where is Demi?" I asked.

"Oh well, since there were only 2 hours left, we decided to get dressed and do our make-up at the mall. They're waiting down stairs."

"Well let's go! Hurry!"

* * *

By the time we were at my mom's house, we were ten minutes late. We were just getting out of the car as the driver pulled away. Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Danielle and Eleanor all ran up to the front door and pushed the button as if it was there own home. Which, considering they came often.

Demi just stood back and watched them casually walk up. I walked back to her and squeezed her hand. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just...I don't know, nervous?"

"Don't be, I promise she'll love you!" Demi just nodded her head and smiled.

I leaned in for a kiss the same time she did. Just as we were getting deep into teh kiss, I heard Liam yell from behind me. "Would you two stop making babys and hurry?"

I grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I walked in to see Niall's mom, his brother, his uncle and aunt, and his two cousins.

MissHoran saw me and walked up to me.

I held out a hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mi-"

She wraped me into a huge hug and planted a wet kiss on my cheeck. "Demi! How nice to meet you! Niall talks about you all the time!" She lead me further into the dining room.

"Here's Greg, Uncle George, Aunt Anita, and thier kids Miranda and Josh."

Josh was a little toddler wearing a green shirt with an orange car on it. I bent down so I was at his hieght and shook his petite fragile hands. "Hi Josh. Nice to meet you, I'm Demi."

He melted. He was so adorable. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes matched Niall's. "Are you going to marry uncle Niall?" He asked.

Everyone laughed and I blushed heavily. I ruffled his hair as I joined the rest of them to eat dinner.

Through out dinner, Miss Horan asked me questions non-stop and Niall exchanged glances with me.

* * *

By the time we got back, I was exhausted. For some reason, T.V always relaxed me. I collapsed onto the couch. Niall came out in his sweat pants.

"Hey babe." He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Things went well today."

"I know! I love your family! Your mom is so sweet, and Josh, he's just adorable!"

"Yep, that kid he's got a wild imagination..."

I smiled. I gave Niall a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Niall"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked your eyes?"

Niall leaned in to give me a kiss. "Yeah...yeah, you did, all the time."

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky and cheesy ending! My brother is bothering me for the laptop, so I din't get to go into detail. Hope you gys liked the chapter. Please comment, favourites, suscribe! Thanks!**

**God Bless you!**

**-Karen.M**


	4. Paranormal Activity Ghost

**Alri so I didn't get to apologize enough for my terriblle chapter 3. Okay, first off, my lollipops, I need to ask what's wrong with you. I swear, that is the most rushed and messy and cheesy chapter I had ever written in my life. I did not expect any review, nor did I expect anyone favouriting after that. So my bad chapter, and you all say stuff like 'My fav chapter!' 'Omigod, this is my fav Diall story' and other stuff. I actually started fangirling. asdfghjkl;daldkjsalksjdfl;kasjdf U make me so happy! Thank you soooo much!**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ON THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE PROMISED SCENE WHERE THE BOYS ARE TEASING NIALL ABOUT DEMI!**

**review replies;**

**-BABY-E; I wana give a special thanks to you. you always review for me! thansk so much!**

**-Harjit; OMIGAWD, don't remind me. I will cry because of the class condintions. X( Love :D**

**A all other guest account users. Your reviews are what keep me going. **

**Look at that! My rant was pretty small today...**

**Thanks again fo the reviews, my lovely muffins. You've all probaly noticed that I call you food names. Yes, I'm a little insane. And you guys are all my bacon-wrapped-in-cheese.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Niall's POV**_

I think something that I really loved about Demi was how laid back she was. I knew her life was hectic, that she had to balance alot with singing, being a judge on X Factor, acting, and dating me, but she always took it so well. I watched her from the T.V room as she made our hot chocolate. We were in our sweatpants, just relaxing, her favourite thing to do.

I got up and snuck behind her in the kitchen. "You know I can see you right?" She said with her back turned to me. I wasn't even two steps into the kitchen yet!

I noticed she was washing dishes. Okay, okay, not what you think. It's not like I was making her do it. I had people to do that for me. But for some reason, she really enjoyed doing it. I guess she was just waiting for the hot chocolate to get cold. But I loved it when it was just me and her. My two-bedroom apartment got pretty lonely without her sometimes.

I got up right behind her. I slithered my hands around her small tiny waist, and I swear I saw a shiver go down her spine. I leaned over slowly and kissed the back of her neck passionatley. She leaned over a bit so I could tell she was tickled when I heard a small giggle escape from her mouth.

"Niall, I'm trying to do the dishes!"

I stopped for a minute to take a breath. "So?" Then I leaned back in.

"So, you can't seduce me whilst I'm in the kitchen!" She said and I knew she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh, so now I'm seducing you?" I said. I let go and tickled her neck slightly with my round fingers.

"Stop!" She said a giggle letting loose from her lips. I tickled her even more and her bubbly laughter filled my kitchen. "Niall!" She said between breaths. Before I knew it she was on the floor, her silky hair flipping in my face as she laughed. I held her in my arms as I tickled her and she laughed histarically. I finally stopped and took a second to look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

She noticed me staring and her smile grew bigger. "What?" She asked. I felt my heart melt when I saw a little twinkle in her eye. She was _mine. _I had her to myself. To hold her, to make her laugh.

I shook my head before leaning into give her a kiss. Nothing would ruin this moment. Not when we were passionatetly kissing on a kitchen floor, with the smell of her shampoo filling my nose, and her strawberry flavoured lips tasting sweet in my mouth. No, not when just feeling her embrace in my arms, **nothing **would ruin this moment.

"WOAH! MAKE-OUT SESSION IN THE _KITCHEN!_ Harry, give me your camera!" Demi and I both jumped at Louis' voice behind us. She let out a tiny scream when she fell out of me, which I found cute.

I looked up only to see all four boys standing. Infront of me. In my kitchen. Now was the timing, guys?

"Aww!" I heard Zayn say.

"You guys are just so adorable!"

I rolled my eyes at them. I looked over where Demi had a hand on her heart and shock in her eyes. She was probably still scared from Louis' scream. Louis took notice of it.

"I'm so sorry. Hope I didn't startle you Demi!" He said sweetly. He held out his arms and I just rolled my eyes.

Demi's scared pout turned into a huge smile. "Aw, I couldn't stay mad at you, Louis!" She said. She jumped up and gave him a long hug.

"Isn't she the sweetest thing ever! Come one guys!" Louis yelled.

I just watched and a huge smile grew on my face as Demi was being squished in the middle as the boys tackled her in a group hug.

"You guys! Haha, you're hurting me!" but I knew she was smiling.

"Let's squeeze her harder!" Liam said. I couldn't help but smile. This was my family.

I stood up and put my hand on my hips just as they let go of Demi. Louis swung one arm over her shoulder. "How did you guys even get in here?" I asked.

"Niall! You're an idiot for not thinking I don't take stuff from your apartment after we leave." Harry said jiggling a key in his hands.

"Here. I bought you these." Zayn said as he threw a small silver thing at me. I looked closer and realized they were condems.

I rolled my eyes. These boys, I couldn't stay mad at them for long!

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were bored. We decided to crash here." They said making they're way to the couch.

"So you came to harrass us?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Pretty much. We're also staying for the night if that's okay. Actually even if it's not, we'd still stay." Louis said kicking his feet up on the coffee table and grabbing the remote.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You guys all can't stay here! I only have a two-bedroom apartment."

Demi came behind me and put a hand on my back. "Niall, it's okay! I'll take the couch. You guys can, um...share the bed." So it was true. I'd never slept with Demi. Not in the...physical way, or the other just 'friend sleeping' way either. She always took the other bed, not cause I asked her to or anything, or that I minded it. She just always seemed to avoid the topic of sex and go straight to her own room.

"Or, you could always sleep with me, Demi." Harry said taking her arm and planting a kiss on her hand. I knew he was only kidding. I took a pillow and smacked his head with it as he let out an 'ow!'

"Aw, come on Niall. Let them stay for one night. I mean look at thier faces, how can you say no to them?" Demi said to me. I turned around to see them sprawled all over my living room. They made puppy dogs eyes at me while whimpering "Please?"

"Fine. Only for tonight though." I said. I took a seat on one of the couches and motioned for Demi to come sit next to me. She sat next to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Suddenly, Zayn came and plopped right down in between us, cutting off our kiss. He put one arm around Demi's shoulder, and one around mine. "I feel so loved!" He said. I just rolled my eyes and watched as they put on 'Paranormal Activity'.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

It was about 11:30 when the movie finished. I probably would have fallen asleep if I werent so scared.

"Alri, guys, I'm headed off to bed."

"G'nite Demi!" they all said in unsion.

I went to my room to change into my black pj and thin peach tank top. I tied my hair into a cute little pony tail. My whole bed was designed in purple and blue. I never bothered to change it when I came back or left, and Niall never botherd to take it off. It was sort of like my...reserved place, I guess you could say. My sheets were a lime green, and my vanity had pics of me and Niall and the boys around them. I swear I had like 15 pillows just for decor. I only used one.

I spent about ten minutes just tossing and turning. Probably cause I was still scared of the movie. I swear I was so paranoid, I could see shadows in my mirror, or I woudl imagine my door moving back and forth, or my lamp shade randomly flicking on and off.

Finally, I got up to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. I saw the boys still sprawled around the sofas, sound asleep. I decided to make two just to see if Niall was awake.

I didn't even finish my second knock on the door when he opened up. "You couldn't sleep either?" He asked me. I shook my head. He let me in as I placed his hot cocoa on his side table.

"Just thought I'd make you this." I said and smiled sweetly. He reached over and gave me a kiss.

"Thanks, babe."

I made my way over to his door which was still closed. I tried opening it, and it wouldn't open. My heart stopped. I tried again, but it stayed closed.

"Niall, what happend to the door?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, it's locked." I said frantically shaking it. I tried a couple more times before I gave up.

"Omigod!"

"What?" I said. He looked as if a lightbulb just went up.

"Demi! The ghost of Paranormal Activity trapped us here!" He said freaking out. Wow, and I thought I was paranoid.

That's when I heard a voice from outside. Louis' voice. "No it didn't, idiot. We just locked you in. Have a fun night." With that, he slipped the condems from earlier through the door.

At first I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then, I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Niall joined me later too, and we laughed for five minutes straight.

"So, I guess, I'm being forced to sleep here?"

Niall nodded. "Yup." He climed back into bed comfrotably. He patted a part next to him, and lifted up the covers. "Come on"

I climed into bed next to him. My hair was sprawled out infront of face. He smiled his cheecky smile, his tiny pink lips showing off his teeth. He leaned over to give me a kiss. I turned my back to him, and he came closer. It was amazing the sensation I felt when he slithered his arms around my waste, and I got a shiver for the second time. He put the crook of his neck into my tiny shoulder and leaned his head against mine. He gave me a kiss on my ear before snuggling back into the small of my body.

"Good night, Demi."

"Night, Niall"

* * *

**D'awwww!**

**I'm such a loser...who 'awws' at thier own story? Oh well. :P So like I said, there was the promised Nemi teasing scene. I know at times it may seem that the boys are a bit too over friendly with Demi. I just want them to be really close with her, and comfrotable, so don't take it as a heads-up that one of them is going to want her later in the story. 'Cause that's not true. **

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it's short. Please favourite, suscribe and REVIEW! PLEASE? IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME! Thanks :D Luv you guys!**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen**


	5. Simon's Party

**Hiiya!LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! OVER 3,000 WORDS! Forgive me if I didn't reply to your review. I wanted to update early, so I didn't get a good chance to look at the reviews.**

**Review Replies;**

**-DiallMe; Aww, really? Thank you! And I've been meaning to ask you this, cuz U'r like my favourite Diall writer, so could you please write another storyy on them? Like a one-shot or something? I really need another Diall story to read, LOL. Anyways, thanks for the review, hun!**

**-Carefreebird; Hehe, thank you! I know, I love it when the boys are teasing them, OMFG, especiallly that interview when Harry's like 'Niall dreams dirty things...' I was rofling...Thanks for the review!**

**-Guest#1; Aww! Thanks for the review, hun! I always get so happy when people who don't have accounts like to review anyway. It let's me know that even though some people don't review, I still do have readers out there, so obviously I am writing for someone :P Thanks for the review, my lovely lemon drop!**

**-BABY-E; I know! It's one of the things that I adore! If she has a relationship with all one of the guys, SHE NOW HAS A RELATIIONSHIP WITH THE REST OF THEM! Ha! Thanks for your review, muffin.**

**-riedreadsbooks; Hehe, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for the reviews once again muffins. Some people actually asked me if they were gonna get married in this chapter I was just like '..dafuqq' then I was like '...shemuurr?'**

**LOL, enough about me. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Demi's POV

When I woke up, I was still in Niall's embrace. I shuffled a bit, not wanting him to wake up. I could feel his soft breath on the side of my cheek. I could even fell his heart beating on the back of my neck. I just stayed like that for a few minutes.

I didn't know how to explain it. I just felt so protected and safe in his arms. Nothing would harm me.

I gently pulled his hands away from my waist. I planted a small kiss on them before getting off of the bed. I gave him a quick peck on the side of his fourhead before exiting the room.

I went into my room to check up on the boys, just to make sure they were okay. When I opened the door, my sheets were on the floor, my pillows were all over the place,and even my panties were on the floor? These perverts. I wasn't mad though. I could never be so mad at people I love and care about so deeply.

Liam was huddled into his little corner of the bed. Zayn was also facing the same way Liam was. Louis and Harry were facing eachother, and having there arms around eachother. I noticed Harry had hogged the blanket. I also noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Something told me he didn't have pants on either...

I giggled a bit and closed the door. I was waaay to tired to make breakfast this morning. I decided to call up Niall's cook.

The food arrived about half an hour later, but they were still asleep. I was debating on weather to wake them up, cause they did have the day off.

I couple of minutes later Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry entered the room.

"Morning, Dem'" Louis yawned. The all repeated Louis.

"Morning guys!"

"You brought food for us? You're the best!" They said as they dug in.

"Where is Niall?" Asked Harry in between mouthfulls.

"He's still sleeping."

"That lazy bastard...Go wake him up!"

"Should I?"

"Yes, he's usually up by now. Don't worry about it. Go wake him up."

I sighed and decided I would. Just as I was passing them, Harry whispered in my ear "So, did you guys have a long night of-"

I smacked his arm before he could finish. "What was that?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Uh, did you guys get a good sleep?" He asked this time, innocently, his eyes twinkling. I squeezed his chubby cheecks and he smiled his dimply smile.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

**Danielle's POV**

"Omehgawd! That looks beautiful on you!" Eleanor said.

"Really?" I asked, twirling in the tiny pink dress. "I don't know, it seems a bit... _too _pink" I sad , examining the huge fluffy rouching, and the maroon embroidry.

Me, El, and Dem were at the mall, shopping for new outfits. Simon (yes, Cowell) was throwing a party, and we were all invited. The only thing I was scared about was the fact that there was an opne bar with free drinks, and Niall with free drunks, was a side of Niall that Demi had never seen before.

"Here, try this one, Dem." I said handing her a cute black dress. It was extremly tiny, and the top went from her chest down to her waist, where a huge frock puffed out just to the middle of her thighs. It was black and had silvery embroidry around the neckline, and all over the frock part.

"I don't know...it's a bit too revealing" She said eyeing the dangerously low top and the leg-showing off bottom. "But wow, you have to admit, it's a gorgeous dress!" She said with a squel. And I couldn't agree with her more. It was beautiful!

"Here, pair it off with these!" Eleanor said handing her huge sliver dangly earings.

"But what if I show too much cle-" Demi started but Eleanor cut her off.

"Hey you know Demi, if this were a halloween party, you should go as a nun." She said cockilly.

"Oh really, and will you go as a bitch or a slut?" Demi shot back, and I couldn't help but laugh. Boy, was she witty!

"Both..." Eleanor said mischeviously.

We finally got Demi into trying the dress, and I went back to looking for a dress for myself. I finally found a red one, that was just above the knees and had a sweetheart neckline. It was plain and simple, but the earings and necklace that I added kept it comfrotable, modest, and formal enough.

Demi came out of the change room, and I couldn't agree with her more about too much cleavage.

"Guys...I look like a slut!" She whined eyeing herself in the mirror. The tight top made her chest bulge out more, which made it look even bigger.

"Oh please, you look fine." Eleanor said.

"What do you think, Dani?" She asked turning around with innocnet eyes.

"I definetly think that it looks gorgeous on you, I just...I don't know about the top, it's really..."

"Oh, stop discouraging her!" Eleanor said taking hold of Demi's shoulders and turning her to face the mirror. "Listen, Demi. I know you're extremly famous, and la de da, but I doubt you've ever been to one of Simon's partys. _Everyone _will be dressed showing off more than you, so you don't have to worry that you're going to look like a whore! C'mon, just buy it, you look extremly pretty.

Demi smoothed out the dress. I didn't really know what to say. Yes, it looked very, very, VERY gorgeous on her, especially since the top made her look fragile and petite, and it kept her looking skinny, but she had curves in the right place.

"Alright, alright!" She said finally convinced and El did this little happy dance and clapped her hands.

* * *

**Demi's Pov**

We arrived at the party a few hours later. We were a bit late gettting there though.

You see, Eleanor bought this bando (the thing that only covers your boobs. It looks like a bra) that was like, multicoloured, and she bought a skirt with it that started at right above her belly button and ended really really low, so it showed off alot when she bent down...

So anyways, when we arrived at the boys' Louis sorta got mad and he was all like "Go. Change. Now. I see too much skin."

And Eleanor sort of just snorted and said "Since when did you become my dad?"

And then Louis looked at me and he said "You too. You never wear stufff like that, Demi."

Then I said "Come on, Louis it's not that bad!" And we argued for a bit, but me and Eleanor still ended up wearing the same dresses we inteded too, so they lost the fight. And I mean, sure I was sorta...annoyed that he was taking so much attention to my clothing, but at the same time, he was just tyring to be a brother to me. You know, an older brother, just looking out for me, and I knew he was only doing it cause he cared, so I wasn't really angry.

When we got there, we didn't exactly see Simon for a while. He was way to busy with the guests. But when he did see me, he was really nice.

"Hello boys." He said in his accent. They all came over to tackle him in a hug, and I noticed him blush. "Alright, alright. Not in public!"

And when it was my turn, he didn't mind giving me a squeeze and giving me a small kiss on my cheeck. "Hi, Demi sweetheart. So glad you made it."

I gave him a smile before he went back to partying.

Now, don't get me wrong, I was extremly thankfull that Niall asked me to come along. I had never been to an all British party before, so. But, I don't know, it just didn't seem like me. Yes, people would get...down and dirty at other clubs/partys/events I've attended in America and other places, but this just wasn't my style. There were people grinding, lap dancing, I swear some of them were like half naked. I just watched them, and I guessed I looked like a huge loner.

"You wanna dance?" Harry came around me and held my hand out.

"Sure, why not." I said following him to the dance floor. I put my hands around his neck, and he pulled his tight around my waist.

"So. You don't really seem as if you're...so into the party." He said.

I took a sigh before answering. "I don't know, doll. I just, it's sorta different for me."

He nodded before saying "Figured..."

Then, something occured to me. I bent over to smell his lips. "What... what are you doing?" He asked awkwardly.

"Harry...why aren't you drunk yet?" I asked. Usually, him and Niall and Zayn were the ones known for getting drunk the most.

"Huh? Oh, Liam is trying to keep me sober. He doesn't know how many I've already drank though. Trust me, just one more, and I will be seeing double of you." He said and I laughed. A slow song came on, so he pulled me in closer and I rested my fourhead on his shoulder and he held me tenderly.

After the dance was done, I went outside. I just stood there for a while, admiring how dark it was, and the couple of lights surrounding me. I was guessing all the paparazzi found thier way inside cause no one was outside.

"Demi?" I spun my head to the side only to find Liam standing next to me.

"Liam?" I asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I...I don't know Dem, I just can't really take the enviroment there." He said. I think he noticed the look on my face and realized I felt the same way. He tilted his head down the side walk. "Come on, babe. Let's go for a walk"

I walked down the sidewalk with Liam. It felt really great. With each of the boys, I just had this special connection, and it was different with each one. I could talk to Liam about absolutley anything.

"So...I'm taking it you didn't drink anything tonight?" I said. Stupid question.

"What? I can't drink! I've only-" He started but I knew his answer.

"Yes, yes, I know. You can't drink, you've only got one kidney." I finished it for him.

"So, how are things going with Maria?" He asked. He was pretty much the only one who knew. I mean, the rest of the boys knew about her too, and how she could be a bit strict sometimes, but Liam knew the full story word by word.

I sighed and sat down on a huge rock on the side. "Well, she's still same old. And don't tell this to any-"

"Demi, you know I never do." He said as he sat beside me.

"But, shes been trying to get me more publicity, like making me and Niall break-up and have an on/off relationship."

"Really?" He asked as he shook his head in utter dissapointment. He looked concerned for me. I smiled and just stared at him for a second. "What?" he asked.

"Danielle is lucky to have someone like you." I said and planted a small kiss on his cheek, and I couldn't tell if the red was from my lipstick, or weather he was blushing, and decided it was a bit of both.

* * *

I got back inside and didn't notice that they had like 3 exits. 2 of them had chingousys, and everyone seemed to be using only one. I decided to go check up on Zayn, but no one knew where he was. I finally decided to go and check out the chingacousy myself, and that was where I found him.

Yes, I found him in the balcony. With a ciggerate. Smoking.

"Zayn?" I said behind him.

He turned around quickly and put the cigar behind his back. "Oh, uh. Hey Demi."

"I've seen it, you know. No need to hide anything." I said and he side and pulled the cigarrete back to his mouth. I went and stood up right behind him, and just watched as he blew in and out. All I could imagine was his lungs turning black.

I had an idea; "Zayn, can I try one?" I asked casually. I noticed him bring it down a little.

"A ciggarette? Why the hell would you do that?" He said cautiously.

"Well, it seems to taste pretty good to you." I said.

That seemed to really piss him off. He furrowed his eyebrows and crease showed up on his fourhead as he made an angry frown. "Are you crazy? Do you know what it can do to you? Your lungs turn black, your teeth, you loose brain cells, cancer. And do you wanna ruin you beautiful voice, Demi?" He said.

I looked him straight in the eye and gave him the 'whats-the-moral-of-the-story' look. He realized what he'd said, as his fourhead began to relax, and his eyes grew wide. "Okay, you've embarressed me, now what?" He said turning back to his ciggarette.

"I wasn't trying to embaress you babe. Or scare you for the fact. I'm showing you reality. Zayn, you have to stop, before it ruins your voice." I said, worry in my eyes.

He pulled me into a hug and gave me a peck on the temple. "I'll try. I promise I'll try for you."

* * *

The ride back home was...intersting, I guess. Liam was driving (obviously) and I sat in the seat next to him since he didn't trust the rest of the boys not to play around with the car.

Harry and Niall were the most drunk.

"Harry! Harry! You have purple eyes!"

"So do you Niall!"

"Liam, turn this way." I said.

"Are you sure, the GPS says the other way."

"Yes, ofcourse I'm sure." I answered.

Next thing I knew, both thier shirts were off. I heard a bit of snorting. "Hehe...Harry has four nipples!"

"We all knew that, Niall." Zayn said, irrated.

"Niall has seven chest-hairs!" Harry said. They both fell down into erupts of laughter.

Trust me, the rest of the night, was a _long _night.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for now Diall fluff in this story! I promise this will be the last chapter with Demi and the boys bonding. You'll get all your Demi and Niall love in the next chapters. Promise. Until then, my cookies! Please review!**

**~God Bless **

**-Karen.M**


	6. Leave Before It Leaves You

**Hiiya! So, I stayed up till 4:00 a.m. finishing this...yes, _that's _how much I love you guys :D I swear it was like freaking dark outside, and my mom could hear the little 'tic tic tic' from the keyboard coming from my room, so I was sitting on the toilet, in a half-dead state, my eyes drooping, and I'm all like "Must...finish...STORY!" **

**THERE'S NOT A LOT OF FLUFF, BUT STICK WITH THE CHAPTER CAUSE SOMETHING_ REALLY BIG_ HAPPENS AT THE END!**

**Review Replies; **

**-_Bianca_; OMIGAWD...I'm so so so so SORRY YOU FELT THAT WAY! Trust me girl I know what it's like just waiting for the fluff to come and then the chapter fnishes and I'm just like "o.O ...FUCK YOU" Sorry for my swearing :P Hehe thanks for the review!**

**-CarefreeBird; OMFG, yes! I've seen it! And wasn't it beautiful? Trust me, I've seen it, and they're are just tooo hot, like words are unexplainable! Thanks for the review, hun!**

**-DiallMe; Yes! Woohoo, now I'm happy!**

**Thanks to BABY-E and Guest users and all the lovely cookies that did. And you know who you are.**

**Alri, so I'm sorry about how there was no Demi/Niall fluff in the last chapter. I just needed a few more minutes of your time, to show you just how close they are, because if I suddenly show Demi crying into thier shoulders on the sad part (not going to mention what it is) it would just be like "woah...they sure are close when Niall's not around...) Annnyyyways, Here is my chapter! ENJOYY, MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELS!**

**Side note; DID ANYONE ELSE SEE NIALL'S PICS IN SPAIN! ommmiiggawddd, I'm so jealous of the girl swimming with him -.- asdfghjkl;**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Demi's POV**_

" Niall, I'm NOT doing this." I said as I hugged his bare abbs and took a step back.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I mean, look at the water." He said pointing to the huge green blue ocean infront of me.

We were at the resort he had taken me for a vacation. And ofcourse, you can guess that the boys had to do a lot of begging, wanting to come, but Niall really just wanted it only me and him. And I didn't blame him. We had barely gotten time since I got here, and I really just wanted to bond with him, and create more memories that I would cry about later how much I missed them.

Anyways, we were standing on a cliff, and he was just a few pushes from getting me to cliff diving. My bare feet hurt against the rocky brown cliff. I was wearing my favourite bikini (the orange one with the little silver thing that ties to your back) and Niall was wearing white and blue simming trunks.

I was standing next to him, while staring out at the ocean.

"I don't even know how I got you to get me up here, in the first place." I said with a grunt.

"That's my affect on woman." He said with a smirk and I smacked his arm. "Oh, come on, Demi. It's not that bad. I cliff dive all the time, and I was never scared."

"Oh really? You were never scared?" I aksed.

"Nope. Handled it everytime like a boss."

"Right, because the first time you cliff dived, you never peed your pants?" I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Niall looked at me shocked. "How'd you know that?"

"Hehe, you say funny things when your drunk." I said giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Hey Niall, nice abbs." I said finding my arms back around his waist. The sensation was amazing. Just feeling my head on his chest.

"You know I'm still not jumping off, right?" I said firmly.

Niall made puppy dog eyes. "Please please please? Pleeease?" I hated it when he did that. How could you resist those eyes?

"No, Niall. I don't want to!"

"Hug me tighter." He said.

"What?"

"I said _hug me tighter!" _

I just held is waist harder. "Okay...why..." And then I noticed him look to the water with a mischevious look. "Omigosh, Niall are you going to push me in?" I realized. I was just letting go of him, but he grabbed me and wouldn't let go. As much as I tried to let go from his embrace, he held the small of my back tighter and tighter.

"Niall, no!"

"Okay, I'm pushing us in, in 5"

"Come on, please?"

"4..."

"How about, we go buy Nandos?"

"3..."

"Look! The pigeon is about to poop on you!"

"2..."

"But, Niall I don't even know how to swim!" I yelled frantically.

He looked back at me. "Niether do I." And with that, He pushed us both off of the cliff. My high-pitched scream pierced the air as I held onto Niall. It felt like I was flying. Just me, and him, yelling, laughing, enjoying in the _middle of the sky. _I honestly felt like I was ontop of the world!

We finally went down with a _plunk. _As we fell into the water. I burst my head up, taking in a huge breath through my nostrils and pushing back my hair. I pulled up my orange bikini.

"Niall?" I asked. That leprechaun, thought he could sneak away from me, I had some scolding to do to him for pushing me off a damn cliff. "Niall where are you?"

I called him a few more times. I noticed bubbling coming from one side of the water. My heart started racing. "Niall? Niall this isn't funny!" I said. But still no answer. No way he could hold his breath for that long.

"Niall! Niall please!" I yelled frantically. Before I knew it, there were tears down my cheek. "Oh my god. No no, no, this is not happening!"

Suddenly, a big blob of blonde hair came out of no where and grabbed my waist. I yelled as he pulled me down the water. "_AAahhhhhhhhHHHh!_" . By the time I got back up, Niall was standing infront of me in the water.

He came to me and attacked me in a bear hug as he tried kissing my cheek. I pushed him away and made a pout. "Niall. That wasn't funny, do you know how scared I got? I started crying!"

"Aww." He said reaching over to at another attempt to hug me. "I'm sorry. I'm glad that you care so much, though, I-"

"Well ofcourse, I care so much. I thought you freaking died. You did just push us off a damn cliff!"

"I'm sorry, Dem. I-"

"Do you know I could have had a heart attack!" I yelled. I finally calmed down and Niall just looked at me with a sly grin.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He asked, still standing in the water with his arms open..

I sighed and ran into my arms. "Of course I do." He hugged me back

I splashed water on him. He laughed his beautiful choclate fountain laugh and threw some back on me. Before I knew it, he was running through the water with me in his arms, giving me kissess, burying me in sand.

* * *

It was a few hours later and we were back at the house.

It was one of those awkward moments. Now, me and him had been talking about 'adult sleeping' for a long time. I wasn't exactly...okay with doing it. Right now, atleast. I loved Niall, I really did with all my life, and I didn't need to sleep with him to prove that. I never told him that I wasn't comfrotable with it.

Well, I mean, I was comfrotable with it. It's not like I hadn't done it before. Just something, was just setting off red lights at me. I didn't know how to explain, but I just couldn't. And I wouldn't force myself too. So if I did say yes, I guess that meant I did want too. Then again, I had no idea what I wanted.

And, by that I meant I was already on the bed. I was being seduced. Niall ran his fingers up and down my waist whilst kissing my neck. I felt the warmth of his breath on me. I didn't know weather or not I was okay with this. I wouldn't say that I was hating it. I sort of just layed there, still as a rock as Niall began to pull my shirt off. I got a little uncomfrotable with him making his way down my neck, so I pulled his lips back up to mine.

I think things got a little more heated. This time I was the one with my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't understand what I was doing. I don't even think it was myself controlling my own body.

Niall had his hands along my bare stomach. He made his way down my waist, just as he was beginning to pull down my sweatpants...

I roughly pushed his hand away. Maybe a bit too roughly. "Niall...Niall, stop." I said. He gently rolled off of me, and I sat up. I pulled my shirt back over me. "This just doesn't feel right."

"You... you don't want to?"

I shook my head gently. "Niall, I really really love you. And I don't think we need to do this -yet- to prove it." He put is head down. "And, I mean I know you haven't...lost your virginity yet, and I-"

"You know about that?" He shot his head back up and I nodded. His face turned red.

"Niall, it's nothing to be embarressed about! I mean, we're only 19 after all..."

"But you've lost it haven't you?" He said and he looked back to the floor.

I suddenly understood. "Is that what this is about?" I don't know why, but I felt a sudden pang of guiltiness in my heart. I held his face in my hands. "Niall, don't you ever, ever, change yourself for me. I like you just the way you are. And the only reason I lost my virginity was cause I was 16 and stupid, and this boy, he...well, he forced himself on me." I said. It was sort of hard to get the words out. It was like they were meant to be kept in, and getting them out, I was choking on them.

"He did?...That bastard, if I ever meet him, I'll-"

"Niall, it's okay. It's long gone now, and I... I guess he's forgotten about it too." Remembering that night almost brought tears to my eyes. The way he roughly pushed me on the bed. My tears that I spilled while he was on top of me. The bruisess I had from his abuse. I quickly blinked them away.

"You don't have to talk about it if it's hurting you, but..."

"No it's fine. I'll tell you everything, I remember atleast. He umm...he's a year older than me. He had to redo that grade though, so he was actually in one of my classes, and well. His name is Devon, and he lives pretty close to my home in the U.S..."

Niall listened to the rest of the talking I did about Devon. It was really amazing, just spilling it out to someone. Never before had I told anyone about this, a family member, a friend, my own sisters. I always thought about bringing it up to Niall, but it never occured to me.

"...and I think I still have one bruise on my stomach...right here." I said pointing to the bottom right cornor of my waist. "It was his way of telling me that either I did it, or I ended up with a purple and red body. I use make-up to hide it during photoshoots and all." I pulled my bangs to the side. "And, I'm just afraid that someone is going to do that again."

Niall held me close tenderly as he whispered in my ear. "You don't ever have to worry about that with me. I'll protect you, and I promise I'll never let another guy treat you like that, ever again."

* * *

**Niall's POV. **

I had gone out for a while to drop something off at my mom's place. I left Demi at the house, and she told me she'd call the boys over to keep her company.

The boys and Demi was something that made me smile, so much, I just...I coulndn't explain it. They could get on my nerves alot, but it's not like I really minded the way they were being. It made me happy whenever I'd see Demi talking about her manager with Liam, or Harry trying to flirt with her when I wasn't around, or Zayn giving her his warm embrace, or Louis being the protective older brother. It was one of those heart tendering, over happiness, and joy, and that moment when your just really proud of a family.

Yes, they were my family, and I loved them with all my heart. I wasn't only happy with how close the boys and her were. But she was also getting along with Danielle and Eleanor, extremly well which I didn't really expect to happen at first. I mean, not that one of them was rude or anything, but...for some reason, Danielle and Eleanor just didn't seem to wanna let Perrie into thier little... 'girlfriends circle' or whatever they'd call it. And I thought they'd do the same with Demi.

Demi one the other hand didn't really seem to mind Perrie. Well, only to be fair she didn't really talk with her. They tweeted eachother a couple of times, and they exchanged hellos once when Perrie had come to pick up Zayn. But Demi would always be asking about Perrie, and wanting to include her.

I was making my way up. I could see through the glass doors, but I only saw two figures.

It was Liam and Harry...where were the rest? Liam was on the couch, with his head in his hands, and Harry was frantically pacing around. Something was wrong. Something bad just happened.

I walked in as fast as I can. Liam jumped a bit at the sound of the door smashing. "Guys?" I asked, my face already worried.

Liam stood up imediatley. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Niall!"

"What's going on? Where are they?"

"Zayn and Louis already flew over to the U.S. I already booked us three tickets for tomorrow early morning." He said.

I was so confused. "The..the U.S? What...why? Wait, where's Demi?"

Harry looked at me with worry in his eyes. There was sweat on his fourhead. He finally spoke; "Niall, she's gone back to the America...her...her father just died."

* * *

**DUN...DUN...DUN...**

**I know, I know, short and fellish. Pinky Promises that the next chapter will be better? But hey, I got down 2924 words, so hows bout it! Annyywayys, I know what you're thinking "Why her father? What kind of an idea is that? You have the cheesiest plots, Karen!" Stick with me, okay! I stayed up watching chick flicks, and I got inspired, so just you... just you WAIT! And you shall like it up ;)**

**Just a little heads up I'm going to update this on December the 12th. I know, I'm going on Holiday, so it will take long, so you guys can just leave this story...SMACK YOU SELF IF YOU BELIEVE THAT! Why would I desert my Directioner Readers on a Diall fanfic? HOW STU-PID DO U SINK I AM? **

**No, I will update this early, not on December...I'll try latest by next week. It might just be a little late, but hey...reviewing may help me upload faster, so...Hows bout it?**

**"No!" Jimmy protested. Well, fuck you, Jimmy..**

**Wow, I cant shut up to save my life...Anyways, hope you enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE =)**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen.M**


	7. Perrie VS Eleanor

**Okay, okay, wait! Let me give you my lame excuse before you decide on killing me. So, I know it's been a couple of weeks...more so months, since I updated, and I must say, I'm EXTREMLY sorry about that. But, I kept on using those illegal buffering sites to watch pretty little liars, and as you know those give viruses, so my laptop is now damaged, and somewhere in a re-pair store, where as I, have not used a computer IN A WHOLE WEEK! You can see how much I need to do on Directioner catching up.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO; Carefreebird, Nandos100, BABY-E, Vanshika, DiallMe, Allysa Rachel, and every guest reviewer. I'm so sorry for no review replies today, but seriously I love you, You guys are just soo great, and beautiful! And you KNOW WHAT, GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR. NO, NO, SHHSH, GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR...why? 'Cuz you DAAYYUUMM FINE ;) I luv you huney bunches, thanks for the reviews. **

**But I'm truly really really sorry. I'm now using the old rusty computer that's been in my garage for a few months, and let just say it doesn't work as well as I want it too. Honestly, a turtle runs faster than this baby I'm using right now. I know you guys have been waiting, but I'm not gonna leave this story if that's what you thought. I have this entire story made up in my mind, and I honestly spend like nights thinking about the way I'm going to write this, so I will NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my little rant. Enjoy the story, muffins.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (I think. I'm pretty sure it's seven, forgive me if it's not.)**

No one's POV.

_A couple months ago..._

***FLASHBACK #1***

_Demi got off her limo, while pulling out her bags. She was so excited, she hadn't been home in such a long time!_

_"Have a nice break, Sweetheart. I'll meet you on Monday for the recording?" Maria shouted over the paparazzi. Demi waved a bye to her and Clarissa and made her way to the door._

_A few seconds later, her mom opened the door and greeted her with a warm hug. "Hi sweetie! How have you be-" Demi's mom started, but Demi let go and cut her off._

_"Hi mom. Where's dad?"_

_"Oh, he's in the living room. Go quickly, he's been waiting for you." Demi's mom sighed as Demi walked off. Her and her dad had a special bond, that even she couldn't understand._

_Demi walked into the room and dropped all her bags off. Her dad sat on the couch, watching a football game. Her father was strong built, and lean, and tall. He had chocolate brown hair, and stormy grey eyes. "Dad!" She yelled. Her father jumped out of seat to hug her. Demi breathed in the scent of his cologne as her head sat on his chest. This was what she called home. Her father gave her a peck on the head as he whispered into her ear._

_"I missed you, sweetheart."_

_"I missed you too, dad." Demi said as she pulled away._

_"Hey, I have something for you." He said as he turned around to pull out a jewlery box. Demi gasped as she saw him pull out a gorgeous pendant. It was a silver cross, with a tiny diamond in the middle of it. One the back it said 'nothing is stronger than love.' _

_"Oh..my...gosh" Demi breathed. It was breath-taking, the way it was shining even through the dark living room. "Dad, it's beautiful!" She took it in her hand and examined the gorgeous pendant. "Is it real diamond?" Demi asked with an eyebrow raised as her dad nodded. She gaev him another hug. "Thank you daddy."_

_"Alright you two, it's time for dinner!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen._

* * *

***PRESENT DAY***

**Demi's POV**

I sat on my couch while my eyes began to run out of tears to cry. I had my face burried in my hands, and I let out gasps. I couldn't believe this was happening. I wouldn't believe it. Everything had been going just so perfect.

But that always happened for me. THe minute everything just happend to be crystal clear, when there were no problems, something huge would drop down on my shoulders.

My head hurt and my eyes hurt from the migrane I had from crying. Zayn and Louis had flown over a while after me after I texted them to let them know what had happened. The first thing Zayn did was give me a comforting hug, and...hugs just didn't seem comforting at the moment.

I reached into my pocket to pull out something. I squeezed it in my hand; The Pendant. I let my tears slip on to the peice of diamond.

Louis and Zayn had tried everything to try and make me talk. Or atleast get anything out of my mouth other than a cry or a gasp. But it didn't work. I didn't really care anymore. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't want it to go on.

* * *

**Niall's POV**

I bolted out of the taxi. Harry and Liam followed behind me, but I didn't care how fast I was going, or the fact that my bags had dropped whlie I was running here, or the fact that I hadn't slept after the jetlag at all. I just needed to see Demi.

I rushed to the door, and slammed it opening. I wasn't sure how I knew that it wouldn't be locked. I rushed my way into the living room. Demi sat on the couch, crying hard, as her tears slipped through her fingers. Zayn sat next to her, a hand locked around her waist as he rubbed her back and Louis sat on the floor infront of her and held one of her hand in his palm.

"Demi?" It was like she had one of those reflex moments the minute I called her name. She knew it was me, she didn't even look up before running straight into my arms.

"Niall!" She shreaked into my chest. She was so numb, she didn't even have time to return the hug, she just stood there, whilst I held her. I felt her tears getting harder as my shirt started to get wet. I could feel her gasping against my chest, as her shoulders shook. I could even feel her tiny heart beating fast against mine, and more tears just slipped down her cheeck. It pained me so much to seet his. To see her shake, and gasp, and cry like that.

"Demi, please, don't..." I said, but I trailed off after I felt a few tears pinch my eyes too, but I didn't let them slip. I rubbed my hands along her hair and gave her kisses on the top of her head. I just looked to the other boys, who shrugged and had sadness written across thier face too.

* * *

_A couple months later..._

**Demi's POV**

I sat at Niall's house, as I flipped the channel to MTV. I was in my pajamas, and it had been a few months after my father's passing away. It was hard for me, to deal with it at first, but Niall's comforting touch was definetly something that brought me back.

I decided to move in to his place. Hold, on, now wait before you give me the 'moving-too-fast' lecture. Maria had decided that since mostly mine and Niall's relationship got me publicity, she wanted to publicise it more, hence me moving in. After that, Simon also decided that he wanted me for not only U.S's X Factor, but also U.K's so, Maria got double the win.

Niall brought over the popcorn and laid a hand around me as he planted a kiss on my temple.

"So, where are the rest of the boys?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Harry and Louis are at thier apartment, Liam is doing you know, and Zayn went out with Perrie for a while." I just shook my head.

"So um, how is Perrie?" I asked. Me, Eleanor and Danielle usually spent a lot of girl time together, but they never asked about Perrie. I mean I guess we just got along really well, but it's not like they were trying to push out Perrie...Were they? No, I mean. I wouldn't really know anyway.

I barely got to talk to her, but she always seemed like a really sweet girl. She never did or said anythign that gave me any reason not to trust her, so I mean she must have been nice. I just always felt bad sometimes how she would always stand to the side awkwardly.

"Yeah, she's good, I guess. Her and Zayn have been spending more increasing time together. He's taking her out again next Friday-"

"He is?" I asked as I jumped up a bit. Next Friday was the day I was spending with the girls. "Why don't you ask him to get ready here? Perrie could come to pick him up, and then he could take her?"

"Well, sure Dem, but don't you always have those sleep overs with Dani and El every friday?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind..." I laughed nervously.

* * *

"Thanks again, for letting me get ready here, Demi. My place is a mess!" Zayn said as he greeted me with a hug at the door.

"No problem. And what happend to your oh-so-fancy mansion?" I asked with a grin.

"My sisters are staying over. Waliyah has turned the whole place pink!"

"Haha, in that case, I'm glad to have you here. And let Perrie know that she's always welcome to stay here."

He gave me a nervous grin as he went into the bathroom.

"Ahhhh! Demi! Demi, help me!" I heard Danielle cry from the living room. I walked in to see Eleanor on top of Danielle, a mischevious grin on her face and orange in her hand. "Demi! Eleanor is throwing cheese in my bra!"

I laughed as I wrestled El off of Danielle, and finally got her to calm down. "Haha, what's wrong with you two! I leave you alone for two minutes, and your throwing food down eachother's shirt? Watch the movie!" I said while settling down, though I wasn't mad. I was still laughing.

"The movie isn't exciting!"

"Well what do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch a PG 13 movie!" Eleanore suggested as I whacked her with a pillow. Suddenly, there was a ding at the doorbell. "I'll get it!" She said getting up.

It took me a second to process what was happening. "...No, no no, I'll get it!"

"It's probably just the pizza guy" Eleanor said as Danielle trailed behind her. She opened the door, to find Perrie standing there in a pink tank and black skirt that ended above her knees. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi guys...Is Zayn there?"

"Um, yeah, he's getting ready," Eleanor answered cautiously. I caught Perrie's foot trying to step in a bit, but Eleanor stepped closer, keeping a firm hand on the door. "He's supposed to pick you up at your place. What are you doing here?"

"Um, Demi told me I could wait here till he gets ready." She said.

Eleanor looked over at me and stared me dead in the eye for a few seconds before turning back to Perrie. She put a huge smile on her face. "Well, me and Dani are going back to watching the movie." Without another word, she turned around and left.

"Um...have a nice day, Perrie" Danielle said with a sweet smile and stalked off behind Eleanor.

They left, leaving me and Perrie alone at the door, me in my sweats and my hair tied up, and Perrie looking gorgeous. She looked to the ground and didn't look up before I started talking. "Hi. Um, you look really nice." I said to her. She finally looked back up with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." She said as she began to walk off, but I grabbed her arm.

"No! No, it's...I wanted you to come here. Don't be sorry. Come on in." I decided to lead her into the other living room, cause I wasn't sure that she wanted to sit with Eleanor and Danielle, and I'm pretty sure they were on the same page too.

"So, how are things going with you and Zayn?" I asked offering her some juice.

"Great...yeah, great. I mean, his family is reallly nice, and I get along real well with his sisters. And you and Niall?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we're doing good. I just moved in a couple of weeks ago, and it's been going great."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your father by the way. I didn't get to speak to you properly at the funeral, but I know it must be tough I understand what you're going through, and just know that if you ever want to talk it out to anyone, I'm always here."

"Wow, I...thanks" I said. I was a bit shocked, she seemed much nicer than I had expected. Then I processed one part of her line. "What did you mean you understand?"

"Oh, um. Well, you see, my mom died when I was seven..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"No, don't be. But yeah, times were real tough then, since she was pretty much the only real money maker in our house. I didn't really use to talk to anyone till I got into X Factor. And it was really great, getting into that experience, and then I met Zayn, and..." She looked up and noticed the fascination in my eyes. "Oh gawd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off a rant like that."

"No, it totally fine. Really, hehe, it's mostly just jokes with those girls, and I really enjoy a bit of heart to heart." I said with a wink. As if on cue, Zayn walked into the room.

"Hey, babe!" He said as he gave Perrie a tight hug, and they gave eachother a warm kiss. I tried to keep in my 'aww' but I'm pretty sure I let a bit of fangirl out cause they later looked towards me.

"Sorry!" I said as I followed them towards the door. They stood and looked at me, whilst Zayn had his arm around her waist. "Girls!" I called to Dani and El. "Come say bye to Zayn and Perrie!"

They walked in a couple minutes later and exchanged thier goodbyes.

"Thanks again for the talk, Demi." Perrie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No problem!" I said. I looked over to the girls who were smiling, but I could tell that Eleanor's smile was forced. I suddenly got a lightbulb idea. "Hey Perrie. Next week, we're having another sleepover. You're always welcome to join us, you know."

"What?" Eleanor squeked. "I mean...whatever Demi said..."

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I have this other thing, and I really-"

"Come on. Please? It'd be fun!"

Zayn looked at her and gave her a loving grin. She thought it over again. "...Um, okay. Sure."

"Great! It'll be at my place at 8:00" She nodded as Zayn said bye. "Bye, you love-birds. Have a nice night!" I said as I turned back around to find Eleanor giving me a death glare.

"Demi!" She said and I just shrugged. They both stalked back to the sofa.

"Oh come on, guys. She's not that bad. I mean she's a really sweet girl, and I..."

"But Friday Sleepovers are our thing!" Eleanor squeked.

"Just one night guys. Come on, give her a chance."

Danielle looked bright to the idea. "I'm willing to. I don't have anything against her, and she seems really sweet. Why not?"

We both looked over at Eleanor. Finanly, she rolled her eyes, and said "Fine..."

I didn't know, that next Friday, was going to be a _long _friday.

* * *

**First off, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST DANIELLE, ELEANOR, OR PERRIE for the fact. I really love them, (especially Dani, she's my fav, I adore her!) I just needed someone to be mean to Perrie, so I could show her and Demi's closeness, cause something big is going to happen in the next two chapters. I know, it's not one of my bests...maybe my worst, BUT this stupid computer wouldn't let me write further. **

**I'm so so so sorry. I promise fluff, and drama, and more other shit stuff in the next few chapter, k? I pinkky Prommisse!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW? EVEN JUST TO LET ME KNOW HOW SUCKY I WAS?**

**I still can't explain how sorry I am for this chapter. Also, I don't know anythign about Perrie's mom. I just made that up, (hence the word, fanfiction) so, please don't go protesting on Youtube then come yelling to me.**

**I love you guys soooo much, my muffins, sooo much! **

**God Bless!**

**-Karen.M**


	8. One Year Anniversary!

**Review Replies;**

**-_Carefreebird; _Omigosh, I'm so so sorry! I know, everyone wants fluff and all, and I hate it when there's no fluff on a pairing story, and I know the feeling. Sowway :P But thanks for teh review, I know it's one of my sucky chapters, but it's nice to know that you guys would leave a review anyway :') I know that there was no fluff, that's why I decided to update this early, and make this WHOLE chapter full of fluff! Thanks for the review babe!**

_**-VanshikaLovesYou; **_**Hehe, wonder how you're feeling now knowing the big thing. LOL,I know it seems like I gave you a HUGE spoiler, but trust me, it's small compared to the events happening in the story. Like I said, this story is going to be full of drama, and when there's drama, SHIT happens. My summary; SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL ;) LOL, like I said, I go delerious. Thanks for the review, muffin tops!**

**-_Nandos100; _OMFG, yes! Team Payzer! Although, I sorta have my own name for them, cause Payne and Payzzer...well, Danielle's last name will be Payne someday ;) I dont' know bro, it's kinda wierd, but I call them "Liamelle" haha, I know, it doesn't go that well. And I call Louis and El "Louisnor". Ahh, that's just me. Aww, you liked it? Thanks! I didn't :P Anyways, thanks so much for the review, babe!**

**Hello my cherrys! How have you been? Have you been good little cherries? Good... xxx**

**First off, sorry for my insane moment up there.^^^^**

**...No, seriously.**

**Butttt, (omg, I love that word. Who doesnt? I mean you do too, come on bro, don't lie to yourself!) I'm so so so sorry for no fluff in the last chapter. Now, I made lots and lots of fluff, and I updated quickly, so I hope that would make up for it?. But, I updated pretty quick, so...doesn't that count for something? Come on? Please?**

**I hope you like Chapter 8. And sorry if I didn't do your review. I didn't get a good look at them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Demi's POV**

" .God...Niall, it's beautiful!" I gushed pulling curtains away from the window. A beautiful stream of sunlight shone in from teh glass, making my chocolate brown eyes look brighter, and my brunette-blonde hair look shinier.

Niall came and hugged my back, as he wrapped his white arms around my waist. He gave me a peck on the cheek before letting the crook of his chin sit on my shoulder. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke; "Not as beautiful as you, Gorgeous".

I playfully hit him on the arm. I hated it when he was cheesy. But at the same time, I loved it.

It was our one year anniversary! Yes, a year ago, I fell in love with a food-loving, blonde haired, cheesily-romantic Irish boy. Niall told me that there was this part of London that I just had to see. I'm not sure exactly where we were, but I knew we were staying at a hotel called The Savoy, London's most poplular hotel that opened up in 1889 (Waddup, wikepida reference? :P).

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked turning around. I tried not to get mesmerized by his eyes, but who couldn't? They were like pools..Two gorgeous pools of crystal water.

"That, my lovely," he said as he cupped his hands around my face, giving me a small but passionate kiss. When he let go, he looked me back in the eye "is a suprise" he said. He winked and then grinned, and I felt as if I had just melted inside. _Your killing me, Horan... _I thought.

After breakfast, Niall and I decided just to relax. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked as I walked across him. Just as I was about to grab the remote, Niall pulled me from my stomach. "_AAAHhhhhh" _I shreaked as he placed me on his lap. He picked up my legs and placed them on the recliner, so I was facing east and he was facing north.

"So, you don't want to watch the movie?" I asked already getting the hint as he shook his head virgiously. "Alright, . You do whatever you want to do then," I smirked.

Niall began playing with my hair. Something that he did really often. I sort of just sat there and turned my attention to a little green stain on the wall. I didn't realize until later taht he was making a pattern.

"Niall, what are you doing?" I asked focusing my attention on the cute braid he was making.

"Just...something." He answered, clearly looking too busy and into it.

"Well, I want to make sure I have hair left, when your done!" I joked.

"Do you have a hair tie?" He asked and I gave him the elastic I was carrying on my wrist. He held it in his mouth, as he finished the tip of my hair, and then tied it on. "There," he said looking satisfied. "Go take a look."

I got up to look in the mirror, and I was so shocked by what I saw. Niall made the most beautiful braid ever. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it, but it was sort of a mix of a fishtail braid and a water-fall braid.

"Wow!" I said, clearly impressed.

"You like it?" He asked slipping his arms around me once again.

That's when we had our little romantic-cheesy-awkward moments. I said it without thinking. "Yes! You totally need to do that for our daughter!" I said and walked casually. When I had realized what I said, I froze in place and my eyes went wide. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Gawd, I wanted to slap my self sooo hard!

I think it took Niall a moment to process it too, cause after a second, he turned around to me, with shock, but a grin on his face.

"Wha...what did you just say?" He asked in a whisper.

"Ummm...My daughter! My...My hypothetically speaking daughter...in the future, of course!" I added nervously.

"Right..." Niall said as we both walked back to the couch.

* * *

**Niall's POV.**

I waited outside the washroom in my jeans, white top, and leather jacket.

"Demi!" I said as I knocked on the door for probably the millionth time. "Demi, you ready?" I asked getting a bit impatient whilst glancing at the clock.

"Almost done, I just need to spray that last piece of hair!" She yelled from inside.

I just chuckled and shook my head. Girls. I will _never _understand them.

SHe finally came out of the room. "Done!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the cabinet. She wore a whit strapless dress that ended on her knees, and had a blue floral pattern on the bottom. She picked out a white flower clip from one of the desks, and placed it in her hair.

Her soft brown curls landed oh-so-perfectly on her petite arms. She was just...too perfect. There wasn't another word.

She turned to face me, and it took a second to actually snap back into reality from the trance I was in. "Alright, Niall. Now will you please tell me where we're giong?"

I took her hand in mine, I brought it up to my lips and planted a kiss on her wrist before leading her outside.

A few hours later, we were walking down a side walk, hand in hand, just coming back from dinner. Most of the paparazzi stalked off after they found out that we were pretty boring, just walking down a street at 2:00 a.m. eating ice cream.

"Hold on, I think I get it!" Demi said licking off her spoon of cotton candy ice cream.

"You do? Finally!" I said.

"Well, actually no, I didn't get anything." She said with a giggle. You see, she was trying to guess what I was doing for our anniversary date. "Can you please please please just tell me?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No! You have to figure it ou! But don't worry, I think you're about to-"

She didn't even let me finish. She randomly just grabbed my head and started kissing me, roughly shoving her tounge into my mouth, making me drop my ice cream, over my clothes, and I'm pretty sure she dropped it all over her dress too. _What is wrong with this girl?_ I thought as she began to wrap her arms around my neck.

I pulled her in closer. I was just getting deepened into the kiss, but she pulled back roughly.

"Hey!" I said. "I was enjoying that, you know." I tried leaning in again, but Demi stepped back.

"Nope, not until you tell me!"

"I-..." I started but I didn't know what to say. "Demiii! That''s not fair, you can't just start and then leave me hanging!"

"Haha, life's not fair!" She said using the cliche line. "And if you want a kiss, you're going to have to catch me first, slow poke!" She said as she ran across the street.

"Hey, I'm no slow poke! If you must know, I get plenty of physical education, everyday!" I shot back.

"Haha, sitting infront of a T.V. isn't considerd excersise, leprechaun!"

"Alright, now I _will _come and get you!" I picked her up adn flung her over my shoulders as she let out tiny yells.

"Niall!" She screamed through breaths. I walked her over to her favourite park; yeah, the one with the yellow lilys. It wasn't far from here. I laid her on the moist grass.

"Now do you get it?" I asked as she laid her head on her arms.

"No, I still d-" She started, but it looked like a flashlight just clicked in her mind. "Wait," She said as she sat up. "Niall, were you trying to re-live what happened on our first date? The ice-cream fight, the road thing, the chasing, the-"

"Yes!" I said as I did a fist pump. "You finally got it! You know what I'm thinking, you should change your hair to blonde!" I said as she smacked me on the shoulder.

She laid back down, but shivered as a cold wind passed by. "Here, Demi. Take my jacket."

"No, it's okay."

"Just take it!"

"Niall, you'll get c-" she started but I cut her off.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" I said as she took the jacket.

"Okay, you win." She said grumpily. She looked back up to the sky. She had that same twinkle in her eye, that always made me go nuts. God, I was crazy for her!

"Demi," I started and she nodded. "Do you remember what happened last time?" I asked mischeviously.

She nodded before letting her arms around my neck, and pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss. I touched her soft cheeks with the tip of my finger. Demi kept her lips pressed to mine, and I could actually feel her grinnning during the kiss.

I pulled out for a second to take a breath. My lips were still on hers, and my breath was tickling her pink flesh.

"I love you, Demi." I mumbled on her lips.

She smiled at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, more than anything!"

She thought about it for a second, and couldn't help but laugh at her next question. "Even more than Nandos?"

I laughed before turning my attention back to her lips.

"Yes...more than anything on this planet!"

* * *

**Once again, wanted to apoligize for that insane moment. It's times like this when it's *check clock* near midnight, and I go completly delerious, but you guys seem to find it entertaining cause words just flow out of my mouth (...more like my fingers) and on to the keyboard for my story.**

**Sorry for the peole who wanted to see what happened between Perrie and Eleanor. The sleepover is going to happen latest in chatper ten, most likely nine. **

**And then, when that happens, shit's going to happen. I have always been waiting for the moment to say "SHIT JUST GOT REAL!"**

**Ladies and gentlemen, when Karen promises Shit, then, SHIT WILL BE DELIVERED, SO JUST YOU WAIT!**

**Like I said...I go completly delerious.**

**Review? Please? Thanks, it would mean alot! Seriously, cause if you don't, a blue girraffe will come to hunt you. And, if you don't want too still..well...you can review on this, if you think that PEETA MELLARK IS SEXY! ;)**

**God Bless!**

**-Karen**


	9. Babysitting FoodFight Proffessionals

**Review Replies;**

**-Livinacheeselife; Yes, I know, Josh Hutcherson :D OMG! I'm so happy he won a teen choice award yesterday! And so did the boys! WOOHOO! Thanks for the review!**

**-karina; Aw, psh,stop it. Stop it, you're making me blush. No but seriously, your review made me so happy. Best Diall fanfic? Woahh... I. I'm speechless. No joke. I love you. (In a non-creepy way) THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!**

**-Clkaudiia; ...what? Um. Thanks for the review,I guess.**

**-Vanshika; Yes, I know! And who knows where the giraffe does it's visits? I loveeed your song for my fanfic. Mind posting it in the review? Yeah thanks for the review, lemon!**

**-Juju; Awww, you're so sweet. Every chapter is 'perfect'? You check everyday for an update? Omigod, you guys are such sweethearts, honestly! THanks so much for the review, hun!**

**-CarefreeBird; Aww, tahnk you! Hehe, yes, the do! I can tell that you really really like this story...Honestly, you always review first, and you're always leaving the sweetest comment,s and...omigod, thank you!**

**-Nandos100; Now how can you be talking about how amazing my story is when your story IS OVERBOARD TO THE TOP! OVER TO THE FREAKING TOP. It was amazing. I'm so sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chatpter, babe. THanks for the review!**

**HAPPY TWO YEARS OF 1D! OMIGOSH, I CAN'T BELIVE IT WAS TWO YEARS! Our boys have grown up :')**

**By the way, when you guys have time, go check out Nandos100's story, 'I'll Be Your Soldier." OMFG, it's an amazing story. I'm sorry, I can't. I can't!**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't usualy do these. But the pick up line, 'Hey Baby, will you be my jalebi? Dont say maybe" Is from Zaid Ali. It doesn't belong to me!"**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Thanks once again, Demi. I know that you guys just moved in, and I really hope I'm not bothering with this favour?" Niall's sister said at teh door, holding Josh and his older brother Andy (who was eight years old) in her hand.

"Seriously, though, don't worry about it, Hun. Me and Niall don't mind at all, I'd love to have thier company. You have fun!" I said with a smile as I invited Josh and Andy in.

Niall's sister was going on her anniversary date with her husband. They said that they didn't have time with the boys, so I offered to babysit!

Nall went completly nuts after I told him. Not that he didn't love the boys, but he said they were a big handful. I didn't mind though, I think they'd be fun.

"Alright, guys so what movie do you wanna watch?" I said settling them down onto the couch with me.

"Spiderman!" answered three year old Josh pulling out one of his blue and red action figure from his pocket.

"Let's watch something scary, like Paranormal Activity!" Andy suggested, as I cringed at the movie name.

"Yeah, maybe that's a bit too scary...Spiderman it is!" I said as Josh did a fist pump and Andy sulked back into the sofa.

Niall walked in a couple of minutes later, in a tux. He went straight to the mirror and adjusted his tie.

"Uncle Niall!" Josh and Andy shouted in unison as they ran up to give him a hug.

Niall took Josh in his lap and planted a kiss on his cheeck, and ruffled Andy's hair as he gave him a hug. As they walked back to the sofa, I walked up to Niall.

He tried to position his tie but always got it awkwardly off. "Looking fancy?" I chuckled as I walked up to fix the tie myself.

"Yeah, erm...thanks babe." He said a bit embaressed that I had to do th job for him. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek as I heard Andy making a gagging sound.

"Yea, you look great, but why are you wearing the tux? We're only gonna watch a movie with them anyway." I said glancing over to Andy on his iPod and Josh full into the movie.

"Erm, yeah about that..." he started and I already knew what was coming. I sighed and gave him a look that said 'not-again-niall'. "Listen, I'm really sorry, it's just that Simon's mkaing us go to this meeting with some guy from New York, and he's really huge, and I know you needed me to stay, but it's really important cause this-"

I didn't let him finish. I knew he was feeling guilty, so I decided to let him off. "No, no, it's fine. It's okay, I know you guys are huge, and everything, and I respect that." I said with a sigh.

"Aw. Thanks for gettin' Demi." He said as he gave me a rushed kiss that I didn't even get to reture. He quickly left out the door.

I sighed as I went back to the couch. I glanced over at Andy's iPod touch, to see he was texting. Okay, I know that was sorta snooping, but he's eight, what would he be hiding.

I grinned as I saw him type in little lovey dovey pick up lines lines.

"Oooh, who are you texting, Andy?"

"My girlfriend!" He repliesd. I laughed. Haha, the kid thought he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, fine laugh. But trust me, these pick up lines will work." He said and I watched as he typed in his response. _Hey baby. Will you be my jalebi? Don't say maybe. _

I had to try and keep my laughter in.

"What exaclty is a 'jalebi'? And who taught you that cheesy line?"

"Uncle Harry of course!" I just sighed. What was Harry teaching these kids?

"Okay, whatever you say kid."

I went to the kitchen to make them a snack, when I got a call from Niall.

"Hey babe." I said a bit too lovingly.

"Um...Dem, this is Louis." Louis' voic answered on the other side of the phone.

Damn it! Why did they always use Niall's caller ID? "Oh...sorry." I started.

"Never mind it, Niall wants to know how the kids are doing."

"Yeah, they're pretty good, just watching Spiderman." I said.

"Really?" Louis asked a bit shocked. "I baby sat those two wilderbeasts before, and I'm just shocked they haven't killed you yet."

"Haha, no they're sweet. Anyways, thanks for the call Lou. Have fun with the boys, and take care. " I said as I shut off the phone.

I walked back into the room with the snacks, but Josh and Andy weren't there. "Josh? Andy?" I said putting down the plate of tuna and peanut butter-jelly sandwiches on a near by table. "Josh? Where are you guys?"

I checked everywhere. The washroom, the kitchen, the living room, the balcony, the family room, the dining room, the guest room. Trust me. Niall's place was _big. _

I finally went into my room and heard some giggling emerge from teh closet. I slowly inched towards the closet, and slammed it open.

Inside, I found; Yes. Josh and Andy. In my bra. Lipstick smeared across thier face. Eye shadow on thier eyebrows. And a thick black line of mascara on thier cheek.

"What-what the heck are you guys doing?" I said as I pulled them out and they giggled. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and get you out of my br- I mean under clothes." I corrected. I went into the washroom to get makeup remover. Mistake. Bad mistake. They weren't there when I came out.

"Ugh!" I said as I left my room. When I walked into the family room, they had just turned it into thier little jungle house. The sofas were re aranged to act as a protective field.

"Josh, Andy get out from behidn the couch!" I waited a few seconds but I got no response. "Josh? Andy?" I finally got frustrated and walked to the sofa. When I got close enough, Andy came up and threw a peanut butter jelly sandwich at me!

I gasped as the misture of purple slimy jelly and sticky stubborn peanut butter made contact with my face, chest, hair, and my clothes.

"...That's it." I mumbled as I made my way over to them. "You two are in such big-"

I was cutt off by Andy throwing tuna down my shirt. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. Who the hell was it now?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Dem. Watsup?" Eleanor's chirpy voice came from teh phone.

"Yea, nothing much. Except for the fact THAT TWO KIDS ARE FUCKING THROWING FOOD DOWN MY SHIRT!" I heard Josh gasp at my language.

"Really? Oh taht's great, Demi." Eleanor said soudning distracted.

"What? Eleanor are you listening?" I asked using my hand to block the next throw of peanut butter.

"Yes, Demi. Pinnapples and whip cream do make a great dessert." she said as I realized she wasn't paying attention. "Um, Linda I think the turqouise colour would be better for the red carpet. Save the pink for the movie premier" She said as I realized she was picking out outfits with her stylist, Linda.

I looked over to where Josh was standing in front of a mirror, still wearing my bra, but this time, he filled the cup with bread.

He grinned as he squeezed one of the cups with pleasure. "Aunt Demi, look, I have boobies!" he shouted as Andy smirked.

I rolled my eyes when Eleanor started speaking again; "Demi...who's that?"

"Oh. Uh," I said picking tuna out of my shirt. "I'm baby sitting Niall's nephews. You know, I could always use a bit of help..." I siad indirectly asking Eleanor to come over and help me.

"REally? Cuz I was just thinking of stopping by." She said and I coud hear the rattle of cloth hangers behind her.

I was shocked...this was so un-elanor. She usually never offered helping. "Ohmigosh, are you serious?" I said, my heart melting. "Wow, that would be seriously great and I-" I started but she cut me off.

"But seeing as your too busy, with the kids, and your...food fight shenanigans, I'll come over another time!"

"Wait! No, no, it's fine, really!"

"Bye, Demi!"

"Eleanor!" I whined into the phone, but she was gone. I sighed as I turned back around to the kids.

Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't mad. It was sort of fun... I hadn't had a food fight, since like, middle school!

I walked back up to Josh who was still in his cornor. I blocked anyway of him turning out.

"Oh no! I'm blocked, Andy help!" Josh shouted looking to his brother for help."Don't look at me, man. You know I can't take on the big lady!" Andy said from behind the couch, doing nothing to stop me.

"Wow, my own brother!" Josh said dramatically, causing me to giggle. Damn, this kid needs to be an actor.

"Demi...Aunt Demi, I'm really sorry. I promise not to do it again!" Josh said, pleading to me. Instead I took a step closer, and threw a handful of tuna into Josh's face.

"Oh! Got owned by the big lady!" Andy beamed from behind.

Josh grinned as he took the tuna off."Woohoo, she's joining us!" he said happily.

* * *

Niall's POV

"Alright, thank you sir." I said as I shook the man's hand.

made my way down with the rest of the boys. We were in the limo, Liam on his phone, Zayn looking out the window, Harry asleep on my shoulder, and Louis picking dirt off the couch.

Ding. It was my phone. I checked the caller ID " ". No one I recognized. I decided it must have been a wrong number, so I left it.

Strangely, Zayn's phone rang just a few mins afte mins. "Damn it!" he said as he turned his phone off.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning my shoulder over.

"Nothing, Ni, just another wrong number" he shrugged and put it back in his phone.

I came up to the apartment. I was slowly opening the door, expecting the worst. When I got in, I smelt the most disgusting stench of something sweet and...fishy?

"Josh? Andy? Demi?" I said walking in slowly. I walked into the family room; only to find the sofas turned, purple and brown staining the walls and ground, a bunch of crumpled bread, and...was that a bra?

I walked over behind the couches. And my heart warmed.

Andy had his own couch he had taken. His head on a pillow and a light blanket on him. His headphones were still in.

Demi was asleep on the recliner. Josh was laying in her arms, and she had her lips on his soft head.. I was just leaning in, I swear the stench was coming from them as well! And was that...tuna in her hair?

I chuckled as I brought a blanket from the guest room and placed it over them. Demi shuffled a bit before holding josh tighter, and Josh moved in closer. I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Demi's warm head, and then ruffled josh's hair.

I grinned the whole way back to bed.

* * *

Demi's POV

I just sat on an arm rest in Niall's bedroom. I watched sadly as he stuffed clothes into his suitcase.

"Are you sure they couldn't have changed the date? The concert's not until next week, anyway." I said sulking a bit. I'm pretty sure I made a pout cause Niall had a bit of guilt in his eyes.

You see, he was going on another tour. Now usually, I'm not as sad I was today. But the thing was that this tour was for two whole months! I didn't want Niall away for that long!

He left his clothes for a second and walked over to me. He put his arms around my neck and brought my face close to his so our noses were brushing.

"Demi, you know I would spend every hour of everyday with you if I could. I'm sorry, it's just that this tour is really important."

I looked down. I didn't want to look in his eyes right now. "Okay. I understand."

"Good," he said giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Then maybe you could hold these heavy books and jump on my suitcase so it'll close?" He asked trying to zip up his suitcase.

* * *

The next day came so quickly. Honestly, 12 hours could feel like 12 seconds when you're dreading something.

I was walking hand in hand with Niall at the airport. Me, Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie were walking with the boys.

It was my idea to drop them off. I knew I was going to miss Niall so much.

We stopped a few lines ahead of before they were going to go.

I went to give each of the boys a hug. First I hugged Liam. "Bye Demi. Have a great day. I hope you have fun. With the girls. Enjoy. We'll miss you..." he said rambling on and on.

I let go and winked at him. "And you remember not to drink!"

"Wouldn't count on it!" He said moving ahead to get his bags checked.

Louis was really big on the whole older-brotherly-advice thing. "Remember not to have too much fun, don't drink when your out cause paparazzis, don't wear anything too revealing, and if anyone tries to do anything, remember I'm always there to protect you." he said hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun, big guy." I grinned.

Zayn pulled me over to the side. "Listen, i just wanted to thank you again for trying to include Perrie. Don't think it goes un-appreciated, but you don't have too. You and El and Danielle could always just have your night." he said a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Seriously, Zayn. Don't worry about it, i promise she'll be fine." I said as I leaned in to give him a tight hug. He rubbed my back lovingly.

When I finally had to say to bye to Niall, I broke down. I just couldn't. I kept my face firm on the ground.

"Im going to miss you." He said to me.

Still not looking up, I mumbled. "Me too." I started but I could feel my throat getting tighter. The last part of my sentence came out as a cry.

Niall didn't say anything but hug me tightly. Really tightly, around my shoulders and I kept my arms around his waist.

"Don't cry," he whispered into my ear, nibbling on my neck.

"I'm...I'm not..." I said in a weak attempt to his my voice. I could tell it didn't work.

He lifted up my chin and looked me straight in the eye.

"Listen, I promise, I'll be back soon. It'll be over quickly, k? I promise."

I decided to use one of his own lines on him. "Bible?" I asked.

He nodded before leaning into my lips. "Bible."

I kissed him for a while. Tears streaming down my cheek as his hands were locked tightly around me.

"Ehmm." I let go as Harry cleared his throat behind me. Of course, how could I forget him?

"Hmm...do I get a kiss too?" he asked shyly.

I giggled and wiped away the tears. "Hehe, sure!"

"Really!" he asked as he puckered his lips. Instead I went in and gave him a small peck on his cheeck.

Niall came and gave me another rushed hug and quick kiss. "We have to leave now, bye Demi. I love you."

He and the rest of the boys walked away.

"Come on, let's go, Dem." Eleanor said as she put an arm around me. Me and the rest of the girls walked out as I forced a smile.

* * *

**I know, bit of a sad ending...sorry if there wasn't enough fluff! I needed the Josh and Andy thing, and my arm got tired of typing.**

**I'm sorry that this took so long. **

Its that time when my stomachs aches, and I feel dizzy, and I have the WORST leg cramps.

Yes girls, you know what I'm talking about. The only thing I need now is a vending machine and a pocket of change. Nothing makes me more happy than a bunch of chocolate on my period ;)

I know I said the sleep over would be in chapter 9. I had a brain storm and I was like "...wait. What if, there shall be only girls, so when Perrie's feeling fall into an utter Pitt of depression, Demi would be able to help. Eureka!"

Yeah, I don't actually talk like that. I JUST WENT ALL SHAKESPERE ON YOU, OH!

Anyways, there weren't meant to be any review replies today. But seriously, you guys are so sweet, I just had to!

Thanks for reading! Please fav and suscribe if you haven't? OH AND REVIEW! Thanks lemons ;)

~God Bless

-Karen


	10. The SleepoverAnd Perrie's confession

**Hello, lovelys! How are you doing?**

**_big news will happen so don't leave this chapter! It's BIG news!_  
**

**YES THERE IS DIALL FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Okay so someone asked if this whole story was over now. Can I just say that trust me, it's not over soon. First off cuz there is gunna be a lot of drama, and second I didn't get to say "OOOH! SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" cause let me tell you,'when I promise shit THERE SHALL BE SHIT!**

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews ;) A special thanks to lovaticforever, anon, and guest. You guys are like the sweetest ever! no replies today, sorry. But thanks to every single one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1O**

Weeks took long to 'fly by' when you were waiting for them. But, after what felt like the longest time of my life, there were only 4 days left. Woohoo!

Our sleep over with Perrie was sort of...delayed. She had to visit her aunt, but im pretty sure she made up that excuse to get away from us, seeing as how her and Eleanor don't get along exactly way to well. She didn't have anything to do here, so she busied herself with her music, and visiting family.

Meanwhile, I was buried into work. I had two more albums coming, Simon kept me busy with all the X Factor, they asked me to do another movie, which I denied, but instead they had me guest star thrice on one of my favorite shows! Grey's Anatomy!

But I finally had tomorrow to relax with my girls! Friday night sleep overs! I mean I noticed that Eleanor and Perrie seemed to have some sort of...bad blood. I couldn't really tell why. I mean I doubted that it was something that happened in the past, though. Eleanor just...didn't like people some times, so I was pretty sure that was it.

I was just shopping for some new PJ's when a girl who looked like she was 11 or 12 ran up to me, a paper and pen in hand.

"Uhm...can you... Can you, sign an autograph for me?" she said stuttering.

"Of course, love." I said taking the pen and signing my name with a little smiley face and heart.

"I like you and Niall together. I think you should get married, and you can have little Irish babies running around, with your hair color, and Niall's eyes, and Omigosh, it would be soooooooo cute!" she squeeled with an enthusiastic look on her face.

I blushed and mumbled."...Uhm here you go, sweetheart." I handed her the paper and She ran back to her mom.

I got a call and I opened my phone to check the caller ID.

' D. McDonald "_  
_

I had gotten a call from that person this morning too, but when I picked up, the line went dead so I was guessing it was a wrong number. But it was weird though. The name just seemed so... familiar. But the awkward kind of familiar, the one where you feel so close to remembering, but it seems so distant, and far away.

I shrugged it off and continued shop.

* * *

"Listen, Tom. I really really loved you. I just don't think this can work out."

"Isabelle, I promise you, I can change."

"No. No Tom your a monster. You can never change, and I will never love you like I did!" Isabelle lashed up and ran away on the TV screen we were watching.

I was sat with Eleanor, Danielle and Perrie. It hadn't been that long since Perrie got here, but things got a little awkward, so I decided to instruct the attention to a movie. I never watched it before, but El suggested it, cause she said it was a mix of romance and horror, which is exactly what I'm usually in the mood for at sleep overs.

"Tom! What are you doing!?" the Isabelle girl said with terror in her eyes.

"Please. Don't make this harder than this is." I gagged as I watch the man turn into some flesh eating green thing. He ripped apart Isabelle with his bare teeth and reached in to grab her...organs?

"Eleanor! What the fuck? What kind of a movie is this?" I said shielding my eyes from the disgusting scene happening infront of me.

"Sshhh!" she said throwing a pillow. "This is the best part!"

I peeked over and watched in horror as the Tom guy picked up a ripped out artery.

Suddenly, he started hearing a voice from behind. He heard hallucinations of Isabelle's voice. "Go ahead. Do it. Break it like you broke my heart."

Literally... I thought. I looked over to see Perrie hiding behind her pillow peeking over slightly.

"Okay that's it." I said as I grabbed the remote and turned off the terror happening in front of me.

"Finally..." I heard Danielle say, calming down, and I heard Perrie let out a sigh of relief.

"Demi!"

"Eleanor!" I said back.

"Demi, come on put it back on."

"No! Eleanor, what kind of creepy-ass, alien zombie, liver eating, home wrecking, romantic shit was that?"

"Well, it seemed interesting. It's not that bad, trust me, once you watch it for the fourth time, you get used to the bloody gores." she said reaching over for the remote.

I snapped it back out behind my back. "Who the hell buys a movie called 'Zombies, Love, and Blood Eating Romances in New York City' anyway?"

"She's got a point. I mean where did you even find this?" Danielle said grabbing a pillow and settling her head into it.

"Okay, okay you babies. We'll do something else." she said a bit frustrated. I was about to ask Perrie what she wanted to do, when Eleanor started talking again. And this time she had that little sparkle in her eye, the one when she had a plan. "Hey... how about we play a little friendly game of truth and dare?"

Oh shit. I needed to stop her right now. "Eleanor, I don't think that's such a good..."

"What do you think, Perrie? Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Um...I guess. I mean, I don't know if..." she started but trailed off.

"Perrie, we shouldn't do that, come on forget it we can do something e-"

"Hey, hey, let the girl speak for herself." Eleanor cut me off and got up and sat next to Perrie, in almost an intimidating way. "Come on Perrie, it wont be bad. Besides, we're all friends right?"

Perrie just nodded as I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Truth or Dare with Eleanor could be really... graphic. Her truth questions were things you wouldn't exactly talk about in public, and her dares were just over the top.

"I'll start." I offered. "Danielle, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth." She said popping a tootsie roll in her mouth.

"Would you... Lick peanut butter off someone's foot for a 1,000 bucks?"

"Umm... I think I'd have them sanitize the foot first, haha."

"Yeah, but what if it was a hobo's foot?"

"Never mind, pass." she said without hesitation.

"Perrie, truth or dare?" Eleanor asked.

"Truth." Perrie answered, thinking she was taking the easy way out. But with Eleanor, there really is no easy way out.

"Yup, I guessed. Hmmm, what is Zayn like in the sheets?"

Perrie just widened her eyes. "Eleanor!" I said. "How about a more appropriate question?"

"Oh come on. Let Perrie speak for herself for once."

"Umm...I don't… I don't think I should really answer that..." Perrie said blushing a bit.

"I figured... I knew you were too much of a baby to handle it…"

Perrie looked hurt, but she continued. "Okay fine. How about a dare?" she asked bravely.

"Dare? Are you sure about that?" Eleanor asked teasing.

"El, I really don't think you should." Danielle jumped in.

"Alright, come on Perrie. Let's go do my 'dare'".

* * *

"Red light!" Danielle shouted to Perrie as we almost crashed into a car for the ninth time.

I grabbed onto the car to keep from falling over. This was terrible. Beyond terrible.

"Eleanor, next time, we are so playing Hide and Go Seek!"

"Oh please. It's not that bad!" Eleanor said as Perrie abruptly stopped the car again and wind blew Eleanor's hair into her face.

"Not that bad?! Bitch please, we almost died!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes as I looked back to the front. I mentioned that Eleanor's dares could be completely outrageous. And by that, I meant we had stolen a jacked car that wouldn't go under the speed of 120 per hour, and now we were driving like a bunch of maniacs on an 80 per hour zone. I think I should be fearing the most cause I was sitting in the passenger seat, while Perrie who had yet to get a drivers license was driving the car.

"Eleanor, I swear if we don't end up dead, I will personally kill your ass with my hands." I said.

"Count me in on that too," Danielle breathed. "Perrie! Another red light!" She shouted over Eleanor's head.

"Okay, so maybe this was a little extreme. But atleast we're having fun right?" Eleanor said and she calmly pulled out a tube of lipgloss and applied it on as if we were in the most relaxing event of the day.

Another stop came and Perrie hit the brakes hard, causing Eleanor's lip gloss to fly out of her hand and out the broken windows. A big slash of pink shimmer was now smeared across her cheek.

"Hey! Perrie do you mind driving a little safer?" Eleanor said irritated.

"Um, hello, if you haven't realized, we're driving in a damaged and stolen car to God knows where, which was your idea." Danielle said grabbing on to the handle. "Right brake, Perrie!"

"Eleanor, how much longer do we have to drive! Where is this place you want us to go?" Perrie asked, breathing un-evenly.

"Well, if I'm right I think we're almost there. Just...right around this corner"

Perrie stopped and parked at some nearby club. It read "Bump and Grind" in big neon colors.

"Eleanor, what is this place?" I asked cautiously as I got out of the car. I fixed my hair that had been penetrated by the wind.

"Oh just a club that some of my friends take me too." she said as she pulled a mirror out of her purse.

"Isn't...isn't this club for 21 and over?"

"Yes... And?" Eleanor said blinking innocently.

"Okay, no we're not going. Come on Perrie let's go back home," Danielle started dragging Perrie by the arms.

Eleanor roughly grabbed hold. "Um, no. Perrie said she's doing a dare so she's doing a dare."

"Eleanor this seriously is not okay." Danielle said grabbing Perrie back.

"But we're here already so she's doing it."

I just watched as poor Perrie was being pulled from side to side. But I was really surprised. I was usually the one sticking up for Perrie, but this time Danielle was being up front too.

"Danielle I suggest you let go. Perrie is doing the dare, and I think that everyone here should let the damn girl just speak for herself. Let's go, Perrie."

"Okay, okay wait," I said stepping infront of them. "Even if you do go, where do you plan on getting an ID?"

"Thank you, Voice of Reason." Danielle mumbled.

"Oh please. I always come prepared." Eleanor pulled out several fake IDs.

"What? You are not dragging me into this!" Danielle put her foot down.

"Okay, you can just stand here. In the dark. Waiting for either some drug addict or a flesh eating Zombie named Tom to pick you up and eat out your arteries. Just incase you change your mind, though," Eleanor threw a fake ID at Danielle's feet. "Let's go Dem." she said as Perrie followed.

I gave Danielle an apologetic look. I would stay with her, but I needed to make sure Eleanor didn't get Perrie into too much trouble.

Danielle sighed and shrugged as she followed us into the club.

* * *

I wiped away another tiny droplet of sweat that appeared on my four head. This club had totally lost the meaning of claustrophobic.

"Danielle? Danielle where did you go?" I shouted over the mountain load of people.

"Im still here, Demi. Did you find them?" she said as I spotted a Ramen-noodle looking hair in the crowd.

"Nope you?"

"No." she said exhausted. Me and her had lost Perrie and Eleanor, and right now, I was only thinking the worst. What was that girl doing?

Suddenly the DJ stopped playing the music. "We have two very fine ladies here today. Everyone give them a hand."

My eyes grew wide as I watched the all too familiar blonde and brunette step on stage. I watched ass Eleanor calmly and cooly grabbed the mike from the DJ's hand, and introduced herself.

I looked over to Perrie, who's eyes were droopy and she was flailing all over the place. Oh my gawd. She did not just get her drunk.

"This is worse then I thought..." I mumbled.

She handed the mike to Perrie who's speech was now very slurred. "I see... I see blue unicorns."

Eleanor who was now embarrassed by her company's behavior quickly grabbed the mike back to cover up Perrie's performance. I watched as Perrie fibbed and fabbled all over the place.

"Omigod, we have to go get her right now." Danielle breathed.

I followed her as she rushed on stage. I put one of Perrie's arms around my shoulder, and Danielle took the other.

"No! The guards are taking me away! No! Someone help me!" Perrie yelled frantically.

"Oh god. Did you ever have someone experience hallucinations when they were tipsy?" I asked while struggling to pull Perrie down.

"Only my aunt Rebecca. And they were not as worse as this."

When we got home, we were in another problem.

"Perrie, you have to drink it." I said putting the smoothie closer to her.

"No! You'll never make me drink the poison!"

"Perrie, if you don't drink it you will be extremely hung over tomorrow."

"I order you to get out! Guards, take the manipulating peasents aways!" Perrie shouted tryin to keep her eye lids open.

I sat in the bathroom with Perrie and Danielle. Throwing up would take too long, so I was trying to get her to take the smoothie.

Eleanor stood with her arms folded, leaning against the door frame, slightly giggling.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

"No. I just... I think the fact she thinks she's a queen... Well I think that's funny."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Perrie.

"Perrie come on."

"Never!" she said and she slapped the cup away from my hand.

"Perrie!" I yelled as the pink frothy liquid spilled all over my white bathroom tiles.

"Demi. I think she's about to blow." Danielle said noticing the green color on Perrie's face.

"Make way!" I said as I got up and put up the toilet seat. Eleanor looked away, not wanting to experience what was about to happen. Danielle pulled Perrie's hair aside and I rubbed her back gently.

Perrie let out her last bit of vomit into the toilet before rubbing her lips with the back of her hand, and falling to the floor. I flushed and brought a cup of listerine mouth wash and some water.

Perrie lay clutching her stomach. "Owww..." she said moaning.

I helped get her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up the latest. I could hear The rest of the girls in the kitchen making food and getting tea ready.

I pulled on my orange robe and went join the girls.

"Morning guys," I lazily grabbed cereal and milk.

"Mornin' Dem."

"Where's Perrie?" I asked noticing the petite blonde was missing.

"Doofenshmirtz' evil incorporated!" Eleanor sang.

"Not that Perrie," I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though, where is she?"

"She said she was in the bathroom. She's been there for a long time though..."

Suddenly we heard a gut-renching sound come from the bathroom. We rushed over and opened the door to see Perrie vomiting again.

"It's okay guys, I got this." I said as they went back and went back and I sat next to Perrie. She flushed the toilet then slumped down on the wall and clutched her stomach.

"You okay, babe?" I said handing her water.

"Yeah, I just… oh god it hurts." she said moaning.

"Why were you throwing up?" I asked. If you asked me, I didn't remember drinks in my kitchen.

"Oh, it's. It's just the alcohol." she said struggling to stand up.

"But Perrie, you threw up yesterday."

She realized she wasn't winning, so she changed the topic. "Uhm, it's nothing. Come on, let's go I'm hungry."

"Perrie are you feeling okay?" I asked concerned.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Should we get you to a doctor?"

"No Demi, that's really not necessary." she said a bit frustrated.

"Perrie you could have some sort of food-poisoning, and I don't want you to-" I started, but Perrie looked me in the eye and cut me off.

"No! Okay, no, I don't have food poising, I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, okay!" she yelled at the top of her lungs a bit too loud.

I froze. My eyes grew wide and my jaw fell to the floor. Was that... Was she… she was pregnant.

"I-I..." I started but I didn't know what to say. I had never been in this situation, nor had a friend of mine.

Perrie's eyes started getting glassy. She let out a sniff. "I don't know how long, I just got a seven tests come out positive, and I drank yesterday! No one knows not even Zayn and I don't know what to say incase he leaves me.." I felt my heart break as Perrie's shaky voice started trembling and large fears spilled from her eyes like buckets of paint falling.

I hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried. "Don think like that! Zayn would never do that he loves you too much."

I let go and I held up her chin with my hand.

"But you really need to tell him, okay?"

She nodded her head. "I... I know I do, I just dont wanna tell him yet. He just got off tour and I want him to relax a bit."

"Okay. Now come on let's go join the others."

We went to the kitchen and we found Danielle and Eleanor staring at us eyes wide looking innocently.

Me and Perrie shared a glance. "How much did you hear?"

Danielle and Eleanor looked at each other guiltily. "Just about everything..."

* * *

**Niall's POV**

I hurriedly pulled out my suitcases from the limo. I was at the steps of mine and Demi's building.

I had arrived back in England last night. Demi offered to show up at the airport, but I insisted that I come since my flight came home in the middle of the night.

I gave the driver a tip as I dragged my suitcases upstairs.

I opened the door, and looked around. Demi wasn't anywhere. I finally decided she must be where she always was when she needed to get her mind off things; the balcony. I made my way out.

I got there, as I saw my beauty staring out at the sky. A pair of headphones were in her ears, they were blasting loud and I could tell cause she hadn't heard me come, and I could hear 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars playing all the way from here.

"Demi." I said. She spun around, first her mouth in an 'O' shape, which then transferred into a smile when the ends of her lips were tugging up to her cheeks.

"Niall!" She said as she excitedly jumped into me. She caressed her arms softly around my neck. But I didn't want to go easy today. I missed her too much.

I think I hugged her a bit too hard. She didn't seem to say anything though. I tried pulling her waist even closer to mine, but that was obviously impossible. I wrapped my arms even tighter. You know when you want something really badly, and you just can't get enough of it, you just want more and more. Well, I wanted every single ounce of Demi, with me, right now.

"I missed you" she said but it came out as an 'I mfished shu' cause her mouth was pressed against my shoulder and her voice was muffled by my jacket.

"I missed you even more." I said into her ear, and she shuddered when my cold breath tickled inside her ears. I stroked her hair softly. "More then you can ever imagine."

We stood there for a few minutes. Just hugging like that, in the balcony. My eyes were closed, and I guessed her's were too. I was so relaxed, having her in my arms, as her mint-green apple scent filled my nose.

Suddenly, the ringing of the telephone caused my eye lids to flutter open. "Oh, the phone's ringing." Demi said releasing as she headed back in..

I wasn't going down that easily. I grabbed her arm and looked her in they eyes. "Let it ring." I said as I grabbed her back in my hug.

After a while I carried her back to the sofa, where two plates of steaming chicken, boiled rice, vegetables and gravy were waiting for us.

"Niall! You didn't have to." she said smiling.

"Yes I did. You deserve the best." I said planting a kiss on her wrist.

After the meal we talked for a bit.

"Okay, so I have some exciting news to tell you." I said as I pulled her closer to me on the couch. "So while I was in America, they offered a movie. I said no cause the filming would be in New Zealand so I'd have to stay there for 6 months."

"Aw. Niall I'm so sorry-"

"Which is why I got them to change the location to here!"

"Omigosh Niall that's amazing!" she said giving me a hug.

"I know. But they said I have to stay out of the headlines. No bad news about me, cause apperently they don't want their lead to have a bad reputation. But it's not me ruining my rep I'm worried about. I get in a car with Harry while he's driving to the club, and we're dead in 2 seconds."

"Dont worry. Harry treats that car like its practically his baby!"

"Speaking of babies," I said pulling Demi even closer, if that was possible. I wrapped my muscular hands around her tiny hand so when I spoke my breath tickled her nose. "If we were to have a baby, what would you think it would look like?" I said.

Demi blushed and looked down before answering. She tried keepin her fits of laughter in. "Well, I'm imagining..." she said bringing her hands to my face. "Little Irish babies with dark hair and blue eyes, running around yelling 'potatoes!"

I chuckled. She always had good ones. I reached in to kiss her and wrapped her into my body with all my strength.

"Wait, wait," she said pulling back. "I'll do this later Niall right now I wanna hear all about your movie. What's the genre?"

"Uhm... It's a love story." I said as her Smile faltered.

"Oh... And you're playing the lead?" she said fixing on the puzzle pieces.

"Demi, it'll just be acting. Besides most of it will probably be snuggling and hand holding anyway."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Well they haven't decided on anyone yet, but they're pretty hooked on this girl named Sasha."

"Oh..." she said tryin to hide disappointment. "You know what your right, it's... It's just acting." she said with a smile.

And with that, she leaned back in as our passion filled kiss went like fireworks.

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (*repeats'SOO' 69 times) SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I realize its been like half a month, so feel free to proceed and DISS me with your ghetto ass crap in the reviews :P**

**I could lie. And say that I was busy. **

**As simple as that. But seriously, I have NOTHING to do for the summer. I'd be lieing if I said I didn't gain 2000 pounds sitting around eating potato chips.**

**So. I just wanted to apologize. I won't get to do my usual hyper-active-delusional-crazy end notes, cuz it's fucking 3:27 a.m. And I'm tired.**

**So once again I'm sorry. I'll try and update soon. IM SORRY OKAY!**

**Bye.**

**God bless**

**-Karen.M**


	11. Demi's House

**Hiiyyyaaaaa! So, i have 75 reviews now in total! Omg, thank you guys so much!**

**Review Replies;**

**-_Casey; _Pshh, stop it. Haha, thanks love, but seriously, I think thê best Diall writer is _DiallMe. _Her stories are pure perfection, but I guess I'm pretty okay. And people never see the shit Karen throws at them ;) hehe, thanks forefuse review. Hope you like the chapter. **

**-_XStayBeautifulx; _Hah you think? Come on, there are much better stories out there! But I'm glad you like this one so much. Thanks for the review, Hun!**

**-greasette; A fan? Trust me I'm a HUGE Lovatic. Demi is only my life :) thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it ;)**

**-_guest#1; _Stop it, stop flattery is appreciated, your so sweet. Hehe, thanks taking time for a review, seriously though it means a lot. **

**-_CareFreeBird; _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN (well, if boys read this even :P) I PRESENT TO YOU SOMEONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO GIVE ME ONE OF THE NICEST FLATTERYS POSSIBLE. She recognized thê fact, and said "OmG! Shit did just get real!". Thank you so much, I always deliver ;) **

**-**_**ifuaskedmeifilovehimei'dlie; **_** Thank yoU! I hope I did your name right… haha can I have a nickname for you? I just wanna acknowledge your sweetness more easily. ;) Thanks for the review, babe. It goes appreciated. **

So IDK anything about Demi's family, I know she has an adorable little sister though, so :P but I made up all the names and I have no idea weather or not Demi has a step-parent of any.

* * *

Chapter 11

Demi's POV

I took my sunglasses off and smiled at the freedom. I wasn't really as much a big hit as I was in foreign countries, so the paparazzi respected my space. I stood at the front of my house back in Texas, and sighed. I was back home, to visit my family. But this time, Niall decided to come along.

I helped him pull out the small suitcase he packed, since we were only here for about two weeks. My hand made contact with his as I was pulling it out. He put his hand back on top of mine, and looked me in the eye, basically forcing me to lean in.

I gave him a small peck, thinking that would satisfy him. I was wrong; he leaned in for more, and I actually had to push him off gently cause the Taxi man was pressing the horn, waiting for me to pull out the suitcases so we could go.

I looked Niall lovingly in the eye and he wouldn't take his eyes off my lips, just smiling at my pout.

"Thanks for coming. You know you didn't have too." I said.

"Well, I didn't wanna spend another two weeks without you. And, I also thought that somewhere other than the apartment was better for us…" he leaned wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. I tried to keep my distance by pushing my hands on his chest.

"And what do you mean by that…" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I mean," he said looking me seductively in the eyes. I gave up. I couldn't with this boy, just those two crystal blue orbs burning into my eyes made my arms go week, so I couldn't push him further. At this point he won cause he finally pulled me into him. "That at the apartment, you and I had to many interruptions..." he leaned back in, this time starting at my cheek, and slowly going down to my neck.

Before he could even get there, I heard a voice from inside the house. "Demi's outside everyone!"

I pulled away from Niall. "Yeah, well. Here, you'll have double the interruptions, and no privacy."

Niall sighed as he followed behind me. My mom flung open thê door, and spread her arms out, expecting a hug. I gave her a small hug, and rushed in with my bags.

"Hi Tom."

"Hi sweetheart," Tom said as he hugged me and gave me a peck on the temple. Tom Barren was my stepfather. Him and my mom were actually married before my father's death, so I knew him quite a bit, but after the death he was really sweet to me, so I definitely felt closer. Not that he was really taking the role of my father, no one could ever replace my dad.

From behind, I heard Niall and my mom greeting each other.

"Hi Ashley."

"Hi Niall, sweetie.". They were now on a first-name basis. They shared a hug and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

This was the first time Niall was meeting Tom, since he had only came home with me twice, and both the times I used to spend with my dad.

Niall put his hand out. "Nice to meet you, sir." he said innocently.

Tom looked at his hand and gave him a hug instead. "Nice to meet you, son. Please, call me Tom."

* * *

I stood at the kitchen doing the dishes. I had just helped my little sister finish her math homework, and I was finishing up a bit of work for my mom. Niall had gone up stairs to unpack both of our suitcases for us.

I took a glass, rinsed, and placed it in the dishwasher. I repeated this procedure with several other glassess. Just as I was about to pick another one up, a muscular hand reached overt from my waist and picked up, and placed it into the dishwasher.

I turned around and grinned at Niall. "Thanks." I said, but he wasn't looking at my eyes. I stood there for a few seconds before holding his head in my hands and directing his attention to my eyes. "Did you finish un-packing?" I asked. He simply nodded his head.

I took that as a cue to turn around and keep working. When I did, Niall put his arms around me. He stood close to me, and I could feel his lips brush against my cheek. I tried to keep doing the dishes, but I just wanted him right then and there.

Niall gave me a small kiss on the cheek, but before I knew it, he was trailing wet kisses down my neck. I pulled him off gently. "Niall, not right now." I said and he looked a little hurt. "Why don't you go sit, and I'll join you after a while, okay?" he nodded and made his way over to the couch

* * *

I sat on the living room couch with Niall. My mom went to pick up some groceries, and I swear Niall had been paying attention to me pretty much all day.

"Niall, when is your filming days?" I asked. They made it official that he got lead, and he would be doing it with the Sasha girl.

"Every other Tuesday and Friday" he said looking up from his magazine.

I looked back to the calendar on my phone as I filled it in. I was busier this month then I thought. "But then we have an appearance one day, and then recording another…" I said a bit frustrated. It was just so hectic.

"You okay, Dem?" Niall asked noticing thê stress. I mumbled a 'yes' keeping my focus on the phone, my brow furrowed.

I got so annoyed, so I finally threw the phone away. I felt the muscles in my lower neck turning and twisting and I reached over to massage them as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, come here." Niall said motioning for me to sit next to him. I did, and he turned me around as he placed his hands on my shoulders and started massaging then gently.

"Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Alot…" I trailed off. Suddenly, he stopped. I could even feel it. I could feel his eyes burning into my nude shoulder (maybe it would have been better if I hadn't worn a tank top) I felt him come closer and closer. I could even feel his hot breath, getting ragged on my skin. He softly nibbled on my neck

That's it. I was gone. I was done. He officially had me now.

I turned around as I roughly grabbed his head and roughly, crashing his lips into mine. I pulled him on top of me. He grabbed one of my legs, and put them around one of waist. I wrapped the other one around him too. He teased me, as he used his first finger to trace a line down my thigh. I shuddered.

He found his hands on my hips. He started moving then up, and just as he was reaching my waist-

"Demi! I'm home! Demi?" I heard my mom yell.

"Uh, yeah. In here!" I said as I un-wrapped my legs off of Niall. I quickly straightened myself to my normal position, and kept a hand over the hickey (or lovebite) I had now. Niall quickly adjusted his shirt.

I looked over and he just grinned, one of his priceless face expression.

* * *

We got back home a few days later. Niall and I were sleeping in late, since we got back from Texas pretty late.

We suddenly heard a large knock on the door. I shuffled a bit, dismissing it, but the knock kept on coming over and over, getting louder with each hit.

Finally, Niall shuffled in the bed. He let out a moan. "Demi…" he said trailing off. Another loud knock, and this time he was poking me. "Demi, go get the door…" he said groaning, still soaked from exhaustion and sleep.

I finally got out of bed. I put on my blue robe, and as I was passing the mirror, I saw my hair swirled all around my head. I fixed it and checked the time. 4:57. Who was at the door at this time?

I went and flung open the door. I saw the all-too-familiar face.

"Perrie?" I asked in confusion.

"Demi?" she said. She probably noticed how terrible I looked. "What…what did you do?" she asked.

I opened the door all the way and turned around to walk. "Sorry we can't all look like beauty queens at 5 in the morning…"

"Sorry…" she said following me.

I took a seat on thê couch and grabbed a pillow. She came and sat next to me. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, and a grey zip-up hoodie that was zipped down enough to show a bit of cleavage and hot pink tank top.

"So what happened? Why'd you come?"

"Demi, I just…" she said leaning "I'm really freaking out about the baby. I don't know what to do, I'm so confused, I've never, well…experiences this obviously."

"Well what did Zayn say?"

"Uhm…nothing. I haven't exactly told him yet."

"Perrie." I said giving her a guilty look and cocking my head.

"I know, I know I just dont know how to come out with it. I know it's been weeks since they've came from tour, but I'm freaking out cause I can…I can feel it inside me, I can feel it, and I know that my stomach is growing larger and larger, and I really need to do an ultra sound and…oh god." she sighed and put her head in her hands.

I didn't really know what to say. My brain wasn't exactly functioning properly at 5 o clock in the morning. I deployed Perrie up and down for a minute.

"Can I see?" I said and she shot her head back up. "You know, how much you've grown?"

She nodded and unzipped her grey hoodie revealing her pink tank top.

Her stomach looked just slightly bigger, not too much, only like she had too much desert. She breathed in and out and just crinkled around her nose.

"When is your ultra sound?"

"Haven't scheduled it yet…most likely in two weeks…"

"And Zayn will be coming cause you'll have told him by that time, right?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'll tell him dont worry."

I walked her to the door and stood at the frame while she said her good-byes.

"Seriously though, Demi. Thanks you…you're always there to help." She said smiling.

I was still in a bit of a daze. "Mhm, yeah no problem, Per."

I closed the door, and decided I could still get myself a good half hour of sleep. But just as I was making my way there, Niall stood infront of me, leaning against the wall.

"Hey," I said looking past him to our bedroom. "When…when did you wake up?"

He put both arms around my neck and pulled me in so that my nose was just about a few centimeters away.

"So did you…"

"It's okay, I heard everything." he said shaking his head.

"Well, your not gonna tell Zayn anything though, right?"

"No… dont worry, I'll let Zayn and Perrie handle that." he leaned in and gave me a long kiss. He waited a few seconds before pulling away. "Now, I have a long day at work. How about you and me cuddle for the hour we have left?"

I nodded and he lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom.

* * *

**OMFG DID ANYONE READ ABOUT THE MTV AWARDS! So Demi and Niall are scheduled to meet there, and I was wondering OMG imagine since they're at an awards show, what it Demi presents there award like in my fanfic? And the earring thing happens? And then they start dating? OKAY NOW IM GETTING CARRIED AWAY...**

**MY MAMMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE, SHE SAID SPREAD YOUR WINGS MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY!**

**I'm sorry, it's midnight and I'm in one of my delusional-hyperactive moods again. I've recently become obsessed with the song Wings by Little Mix. So don't mind if you hear me say it out of now where.**

**Omfg, you guys are so amazing though! Seriously, you make me so happy like if I get one more "best diall fanfic ever" or "this is flawless" "your the best author!" "this is my fav fanfic!", I will seriously-**

**YOUR WORDS DONT MEAN A THING, IM NOT LISTENING, THEY'RE JUST LIKE WATER OF MY WINGS.**

**Like I said, I'd sing it any chance nessecary. Seriously though, that song is so flawless.**

**Omg I need to pee now -.-**

**DON'T LET WHAT THEY SAY, KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT. CAUSE THEY CAN'T DETAIN YOU, YOUR WINGS ARE MADE TO FLYYYY!**

**I'm gonna wake people up cause of how loud I'm singing. I'll see you guys next time ;)**

**Thanks! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Lovely Lemon Drops ;)**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen**


	12. Meet Sasha

Hiyyyas! :)

**So I realized I always say I'll update sooner next time. Which never happens… so if I'm late, SORRY but I won't make any promises since I don't know how long I'll be next time. **

**Thank you so so so much for the sweet reviews. Keep 'em coming? AND PLEASE FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! More likely, FAVORITE THE STORY TO SHOW ME YOUR LOVE AND AFFECTION FOR DIALL ;)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Niall's POV

"And cut!" yelled the director. "Take five… actually, everyone we'll continue tomorrow. Today's a wrap!"

I at work, and we were rehearsing. For some reason, our director, Rupert always wanted us to feel "in the moment" so he had us do our lines in the back drops and scenery. Just as I was there, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Niall, buddy. Can we talk for a second?" Rupert asked behind me.

I nodded as I followed him to his office. Once we sat down, all the Rupert-ness was gone. His eyes were filled with seriousness.

"Listen, getting you a job here was not easy. I let down a lot of people, and I had to convince a lot too." he said his hands rested on his chin.

"Yes, I understand sir. I'm very thankful for-" I started but he cut me off.

"Listen kid, a lot of people here think you're still an immature child. That's my nicest way to put it. And when I put you on this job, I told you that you needed to stay away from the headlines - any news good or bad."

"Yes sir, I understood. I can assure you I've stayed away from paparazzi-"

"You might have, but you have many people you are linked too. Listen I know you're young, you're in love, whatever but I can't have people thinking they're bad influences on you." he turned around to pull something out of a box. When he turned back, he placed a magazine infront of me. I was shocked as I saw a picture of Demi, Danielle, Eleanor, and a very drunken Perrie, standing outside a club. I realized this was the night we were on tour, their sleep over. What was Demi doing there anyway? I read the headline "One Direction star's girlfriend - caught at underage club?" I sighed. "This is not good, buddy. This is the last thing we need. Everything in the news connects to you one way or the other. But if you want to keep doing this movie, I need you OUT of the headlines. Understood?"

I nodded as I stood up and left.

I made my way over to my trailer truck. My dressing room was huge…biggest out of the whole cast and crew. Well, I mean I was the main lead. Sometimes I wondered why they suddenly just gave it to me. I had no experience in camera acting what so ever. I did a play at my school when I was 11 once, but that was about it.

I took a seat and popped a cashew into my mouth. The greatest thing was, they brought the food to ME. My dressing room was blue, and I had put up a green four leaf clover right on the front door for luck. One of my wall was completely covers in pictures. There were pictures of mostly me and the lads, me and Demi, some with the girls, some of me with Greg and the rest of the family including Josh and Andy. I had 2 or 3 pictures with some of the cast though. I had actually grown really close to them.

I checked my calls just as I got a text from Demi.

Sent at; 4:37.

Hiyas. I'm guessing your filming? Or you could be eating. I'll take the second one. Haha, I have a surprise for you! See you in… 5 seconds?

-Demi xoxo ;)

5 seconds? I thought as I heard my door open behind me. I turned around just in a flash to see Demi enter in, the green clover hanging on my door hit her right in the face.

"Ow!" she said as I got up. "A lucky charm? Haha really Niall, the cereal wasn't enough for you?"

"Demi! What are you doing here?" I said going over to her and pulling her in.

"I decided to surprise you during your scene, but seeing as how relaxed you are, are you finished or what?"

"I'm done. C'mon let's head out. You can even meet a few people on the way!" I said excitedly.

Demi seemed to change everyone's day, never failing to put a smile on thier faces. I was just leaving, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Niall! Darling, you never introduced me to your friend!" Demi looked at me quizzically before turning around to see who was behind us.

"Right um - Demi, this is Sasha, my leading lady, Sasha, this is Demi, my girlfriend." I tucked my hands in my pockets.

"Hi Sasha. Nice to meet you. Niall always talks about you, he says you do a great job and your an amazing actor." Demi smiled widely. I knew she trying to be nice. Not once had I said those things about Sasha. In fact I never even brought her up. What was the need to bring up someone like that when I had someone as beautiful as Demi? Demi held her hand out waiting for a shake in response.

Sasha was a barbie. And no in a good way, she was completely over did her make-up, the make up artist always calmed it down a bit for the scenes. She had white-blonde hair which she would be dieing sooner or later to a more natural color for filming. She took Demi's hand and shook it gently, then wiped her palm with her dress. Ugh... I thought. A smug smile appeared on her face at the mention of her name.

"Well, of course that's just Niall being cheeky Niall. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist talking about my amazing talent!" she looked at me gratefully and I responded with a fake smile. "That's funny though, he never really mentioned a lot about you."

God, if I could get one fried piece of chicken for every time I tried to hold back punching this girl… I'd have a year-supply by now. And it would be MY definition of a year supply of chicken, which is 5 times more then what people usually eat.

"Right, that's why I have picture of her surrounding my dressing room, and use every non-rehearsing second to call her?" I said just noticing the rudeness in my voice.

Demi looked to me with a face that I didnt wanna read. Sasha's eyes fell to the floor.

Demi sensed the tension, and being the amazing person she was, decided to go further.

"Uhm - Sasha! Why don't you, join us for dinner? On erm, Tuesday? It'll be right after rehearsals. You seem like a really nice person, and I'd love to get to know you more." Demi shrugged.

"Umm, I don't think that's such a-" I started but I was interrupted by a squel.

"OMIGOSHH! Really? EEEEPP! Yes, I'd love to!" she said as she shook Demi's hand and gave me a rushed hug which i didn't return.

I turned around to look at Demi. She still had hold of my hand and looked at me with an innocent face while she shrugged.

* * *

When we got back home, I close the door and followed her to the couch. I knew she was trying to do something important on her phone, but I really just wanted her.

I bent over and gave her a small tickle. She didn't even fucking flinch. Odd…

I plopped down next to her and tickled under her chin. She finally tried to stifle a small giggle.

"Niall! Stop it!" she said trying to keep away from my distraction.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently, continuing to tickle her.

When she had to maneuver her neck to keep from the tickling I sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so annoying!" She yelled threw giggles.

"Me? No way, I'm too charming." She was in such a giggle fit, that she had to lay down on her back on the couch. I continued to tickle her, and kiss her. I maneuvered so I was on top of her.

"Niall, get off of me!" she said trying to duck her head away from my lips.

"No! Gimme a kiss first!" I said pathetically.

"Haha, Niall get off!"

"I need my kiss first!" she finally stopped struggling when she realized she wasn't going to win this battle. I gave her a kiss, but she cut it short. I looked at her quizzically.

"You know I was going to celebrate your role in the movie with a dinner?" she said looking past me.

"Thanks babe. You didn't have too." I said as I gave her another kiss.

"I didn't want celebrate alone either so…"

As if on cue, Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam walked in to the room.

They didn't seem to be to surprised at our position.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked getting off Demi.

"Long enough to know that Demi is turned on by tickles," Harry answered taking a seat. "Thanks, for the sexual enlightment. No really, it's adorable, just extremely sweet." he said sarcastically.

Demi blushed as we all gathered at the table to eat the Nando's dinner the boys had picked up on their way here.

Everyone dug in, stuffing food into their mouth. Liam was eating with more manners then the rest of us, and Demi politely picked up a tiny piece of chicken, pulled her hair half, and popped it into her mouth.

Liam took notice of her action and gagged as he watched Louis take another mouthful. "Oh gosh, you guys are disgusting. Why can't you eat manner fully like Demi?"

After a second Demi picked up a large piece of chicken and stuffed it into her mouth and looked to Liam and said "what was that?" she asked proving him wrong.

He shook his head in disgust as we all laughed.

"So Zayn, wanna tell us the big news?" Demi asked.

"Um, what news?" Zayn asked looking around.

"The big news Perrie told you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Zayn just looked at everyone and they shrugged. "She did tell you right?" Demi said once again. And then she looked down and sighed. I realized what she was talking about.

"Umm, I'm guessing not seeing as I don't know what you're talking about… actually she's been acting strange for the past few weeks. She's been avoiding me…" he thought it over. "Wonder what's up with her..."

"Trust me, it's the time of the month, man." Harry said between mouthfuls and I'm pretty sure Demi kicked his leg under the table cause he looked to her and said "Oww!"

After a few minutes passed, Harry made a dirty joke. "Harry!" Louis said.

"What?" he asked giggling.

"Don't say things like that! Especially in front of Demi!" he slapped the back of Harry's head.

"Louis, I'm not a little girl. I understand what you guys are saying." she said adorably looking up from her phone.

"Well, whatever, you're still my little sister." she rolled her eyes and he took a seat next to her and plopped an arm around her shoulder.

Louis was just as protective as I was, or Zayn. Maybe even more, and I mean it when I say he'd come after a guy with a blow torch if he laid a hand on Demi's head.

* * *

Demi's POV

I was sat in Eleanor's car as we were driving around town. Me and Danielle were sitting in the back whilst El and Perrie in the front. The unlikely duo seemed to go off pretty well today.

My ears perked up as I heard a familiar beat.

"Oh! I love this song, turn it up!" I lurched forward as I turned the volume to high.

The four of us sang loudly, with terrible harmonies, clashing together as we tried our best to belt out a rap.

"And he ill, he real, he might got a dill,

he pop bottles and he got that right kinda bill,

he cold he dope, he might sell coke,

he always in the air but he never fly coach,"

We looked at each other while making hysterical facial expressions and changing the tune of our voices to match the song. This was actually kinda fun.

"Boy you got my heart beat running away!

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way!"

Me and Dani sang the "Can't you hear that-"

While Perrie and Eleanor continued with the "boom ba doom boom, boom ba doom boom bass, yeah that's that superbass"

We all ended up laughing as we buried our heads into each other's shoulders to stifle the hysterical laughter.

"So Perrie, what's it feel like being pregnant?" Eleanor asked.

"Mm, pretty much normal. Except I'm just more hungry, and it feels like a tennis ball is attached to my stomach. Then the tennis ball gets bigger, and before you know I have this huge basketball." She said as I laughed at her joke.

"Oh, by the way, I never asked; who's the father." Eleanor asked, making us all look to her with a skeptical look. Perrie looked taken aback, and offended as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Zayn, duh?" she said.

"Thank goodness, I'm glad you didn't have to go through the three-guy paternity test thing." Eleanor sighed. I couldn't tell if she was joking or if she was purposely being rude.

"Do I look like some sort of whore to you?" Perrie questioned her.

"Well, you're certainly not the most innocent blonde I know..." she snorted.

"That's it, pull over here." Perrie said as Eleanor stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked, hands still on the wheel.

"It's okay, I can find my own way home." Perrie said as she angrily shut the door and stomped out.

"Eleanor!" Danielle slapped her shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for?" she winced in pain.

"Dude, that was not okay," I said.

"Well, it's not my fault she can't take a joke..."

"Someone needs to go get her" Dani said concerned.

"It's fine I'll go." I said as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my swing-over bag. "See you guys later."

They all muttered a "bye Demi.". After I caught up with Perrie, we talked for a bit. I knew Eleanor could always reach her limits sometimes, but I was sorta glad Perrie had stood up for herself this time.

* * *

I was at the mall, just walking back and forth. I hadn't come to shop. Well, sometimes a skirt will just scream "buy me" but I usually just came to get a breath of fresh air and some relaxation.

I was in the middle of some thrift store, looking for outfits to mix and match. There was a huge cup of coffee in one of my hands, dieing to be spilled on any of the clothes at any minute.

I got an incoming call. I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said gulping down the dark liquid.

"Hey Demi."

"Hey Per," I said as I lifted the phone up with my shoulder, holding my coffee in one hand, and a hideous red nanny-sweater in the other. "What's up?"

"I just… I needed some some comforting." she said sounding unsure. Behind her I could hear a couple of people talking. "I'm getting an ultra sound done today"

"Omigosh, Perrie, that's great!" I switched the phone to the other shoulder. "What'd Zayn say?"

"Um, he doesn't know yet…"

"WHAT?" I screamed as my coffee and my phone fell. Everyone turned around, all eyes following on me. Way to get every one's attention, Demi. Great job.

I smiled at the customers staring at me before picking up my phone. Luckily only a bit of my coffee spilled. Being immature, I hid in a rack of jeans and lowered my voice. "Are you stupid? Do you realize that your at the ultra sound WITHOUT the father of your baby, him not even knowing about the baby? How do you expect to do this?… Well where does that come from?… where's the time now?… Oh please, stop being childish" we rambled back and forth before finally deciding on an agreement. "You know what, I'm coming. You're not going through this alone. Where did you say you were? 4th street? K, see you."

I got out of the jeans rack I was hiding in, only to find a very angry employee staring at me arms crossed.

"Oh! Um, hi! I was just checking the jeans, cause umm, I thought I saw. A-a spider! You know you wouldn't want those things to bite your ass while your trying on jeans, haha am I right, am I right?" I said attempting a joke, realizing how pathetic I was sounding. The lady did not seem to find it funny. She pointed to the coffee that I had spilled. "Oh, that. Haha, wonder what little toddler had an accident today, right, haha..." I trailed off and ran out of the store.

When I got there, Perrie was sitting on a bench while people were walking past her, talking, taking dogs for a walk, chatting.

"You ready?"

She rubbed her thighs with her palms. "Guess so," she said as she followed me into the building.

We got in pretty fast. I turned around as Perrie striped her clothes. When she laid back down with the little gown hey had given her, I saw beads of sweat forming at her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine." I reassured her.

She only nodded, but her breathing became even faster and rapid.

"Okay, this might be a little cold." The doctor said. Perrie winced as the freezing blue jelly hit her belly. The doctor rubbed it around for a second.

I felt bad that Perrie didn't have anyone with her. I mean I knew I was there, but I couldn't do the same Zayn could. I couldn't squeeze her hand, or stroke aside her hair, or kiss her forehead, tell her everything would be okay.

Well, I mean I could.

But that would just be awkward…

"Okay, let's see what we have here..." the doctor played around for a bit more till he finally found a clear spot and stopped there. "Here we go." Perrie turned her head just in time to see. I adjusted my itchy scarf.

"Omigosh... It's actually really, Omigosh!" Perrie squeeled. She grabbed a near by tissue and wiped away a tear. I didnt expect her to do that, but then again, I found myself tearing up too!

"Demi, isn't it beautiful?" she asked, hope glinting in her eyes.

I nodded and sniffed, smiling even bigger.

The doctor looked at me skeptically. "I'm sorry, you are...?"

"Oh, hi doc. I'm Demi."

"No, I know who you are. I have daughters who talk about you... Are you two...?" he said using the pen to look me and Perrie back and forth once I finally understood what he said.

"What! No, no! I I'm, I have a boyfriend. And so does she so..."

"Oh... Okay." he answered turning back to the screen.

Me and Perrie looked at each other while trying to his our laughter.

"What do we have here?" the doctor said squinting his eyes.

"What is it?" Perrie looked up in confusion.

"It seems we have two heartbeats..."

"Omigosh, IM HAVING TWINS!" Perrie exclaimed.

* * *

It was past midnight in London. The boys had gone to do some 1 day where they would do concerts literally non-stop. Just singing, the whole day, they had a two hour break which Niall used to call me.

I was asleep on the bed; my legs sprawled out.

I heard a phone ring from under my pillow.

I flipped open my phone with out checking the ID. I swear if this was Eleanor calling to get an opinion on a dress again...

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Demi? It's Niall!" I heard Zayn's voice. He sounded panicked and as if he had cried.

"What - what's happening?" I said standing up as I felt a bolt of adrenaline through my body.

"The ambulance is rushing him right now. You need to get here."

I didn't even hesitate. My phone fell to the floor as I got up and rushed out the door.

* * *

**As you can see, Niall has been very horny for this chapter. Mostly the Texas chapter. That cheeky boy.**

**So, I'm leavin you on a cliff hanger, HAHA SUCKAZ!**

**No just joking OMG IM SO SORRY OMG I WAS KIDDING I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH TO EVER SAY THAT.**

**No but seriously, some people like to read this an then abandoned me. There are only 1/2 people who have read my story since the beginning.**

**I'd like to give a thank you to everyone. A special thank-you to CarefreeBird; for being there since the beginning. Thanks for not deserting me babe.**

**So I know that PERRIE'S PREGNANCY seems to have shocked you all. I'm telling you, as this story proceeds, her baby will be the last thing you'll be worrying about. There are much more drastic, dramatic, crazy things; they just haven't happened yet.**

**And yes, that is my way of saying; SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL. AGAIN! And again, and again and again.**

**(Time to go into delusional mode)**

**So I was wondering if anyone noticed this; Toopy and Bino. Now, Toopy is a mouse, where as Bino is a STUFFED CAT. Why is the mouse so much larger then thê cat? Like Tom and Jerry makes more sense.**

**Has anyone noticed the guy in Amazing Spiderman. Damn, that boy is FINE. I played his and Emma Stone's make out over and over and over...**

**Haha one time I drew names on my eyebrows. Ralph, and Lauren. Get it? Get it? Haha no...**

**So I realized, I'm more delusional and crazy on the nights I drink green tea to burn off sugar. Maybe it's because that small, teeny, weeny, water drop size of caffeine gets me hyper enough to sound crazy :P**

**See you beautiful, sexy, amazing, wonderful, people next time.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE! U DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO DO IT, AND IT'LL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**Until then ;)**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen**


	13. You're My Reason To Live

**Oh. My. God. **

**Guys, I just… I can't even. **

**I posted the chapter around 2/3 am, and I went to sleep feeling really groggy and tired. And I wake up, and I check the reviews and I swear I was like tearing up! I started fan-girling, and I got happy spasms and I woke everyone up at like 7:00 am, even though Church starts like after 10 but that's okay ;)**

**Special thank you to Niall785, Diallfan144, and Evelyn Arias. Your reviews were literally the highlight of my dad. Also a thank you to lovaticforever, DiallMe, CarefreeBird, nnicohla9, and all other guest reviewers. **

**Thank you guys so so much! I love you guys (in a non-creepy way)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Zayn's POV

I paced back and forth outside Niall's hospital room. Liam and Harry were inside with him since they only aloud two at a time.

Louis was sitting on a chair his face buried into his hands. I couldn't help thinking that maybe if we had taken better care of him, just maybe he wouldn't be here right now. I couldn't help feeling guilt for all four of us.

And not only did we not take care of him. We didn't tell her.

Well, if we did I know she'd freak out. She'd be on his back every second, taking care of him, not letting him go, just keeping 24/7 focus on him, and if she did that she'd kill herself emotionally and physically.

I shook my head as my heels clicked, still pacing back and forth.

"Zayn..." Louis groaned. I pretended to ignore him and just walked back and forth, harder and faster. This time he yelled. "Goddamnit, Zayn would you stop that!? It's bloody annoying..."

I sighed as I decided to take the empty seat next to him. I looked to the floor. I brought my fingers to the middle of my eyebrows, massaging, trying to cure the knots and the headache forming.

"Hey," Lou looked up at me hopefully. "He'll be okay. I know he will."

I simply nodded before looking back to the floor. I really hoped he was right. I really did.

* * *

Demi's POV

I pulled my beige sweater closer in attempt to cover up my tank top, as I got out of the car I parked outside the hospital. The ends of my purple and blue pajama were actually almost ripped.

I don't think I even locked my car. I just ran straight into the hospital, breathing frantically, praying, hoping.

I suddenly caught a flash of light from the corner of my eye. Great. The last thing I needed was paparazzi.

I put my phone into my sweater pocket as I mumbled prayers under my voice.

_Please let him be okay. Please please, just don't let him get hurt._

I roughly pushed through a man trying to snap a picture of me.

I payed no attention to their questions.

_Demi where are you headed off too?_

_Is your family member in there?_

_Is Niall in there?_

_Hey Demi, who are you going to see?_

_Demi does your boyfriend know you're here?_

I opened the door and stepped inside. I was just about to go the front desk for Niall's room, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw jeans, a blue v-neck, and a dark quiff.

"Demi!" Zayn's voice hollered from the other side. "Demi, he's over here."

I ran over as he grabbed my wrists and led me to another floor. I passed a couple of other patient's rooms, until I realized something.

* * *

I tried to calm myself down. I was about to go into a panic attack.

He stopped me outside the room where Louis was sitting in a chair, worry written on his face.

Louis saw me and immediately stood up. Behind him, was the door, and a window covered in blinds.

Louis grabbed me by the waist, trying to talk to me. "Demi," he started but I didn't acknowledge his touch. I walked to the window and peered inside. "Demi, love listen to me, I know he seems bad…"

But I couldn't hear him. His voice was blocked out. When I saw what was inside, my heart stopped. Niall, he was tied up, to a bunch of machines, these wires surrounding him, his heart rate on a monitor, doctors holding clip boards.

I felt my knees get weak. I couldn't tell weather I was falling, cause I'm pretty sure Louis and Zayn where holding me up.

"Niall!" I yelled from outside. I had no idea what I was doing. He couldn't hear me of course, why was I screaming? "Niall!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Demi woke up to the sound of shuffling. She pulled up the duvet, and turned, but Niall was missing As she made her way out, she noticed Niall wasn't there either._

_"Niall?" she called out looking around. "Niall?"_

_She suddenly heard a shake. The sound you hear when you shake a bottle of pills._

_Pills?_

_She walked to the kitchen, to find Niall's back turned. He looked like he was downing something, as he grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down._

_"Niall?" she said._

_He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey! Look who's up!" he pulled her into a hug and rested his forehead on hers._

_"What where you doing?" she asked trying to look past him, to where the medicine cabinet was open._

_"Nothing. I was just waiting for my lovely princess to wake up." he said trailing kissess down her cheek, trying to distract her from the subject._

_"But I..." she started, feeling a little distracted because of what Niall was doing. Her eyes were falling closed as Niall planted the pleasure around her lips, her cheek, her neck. She fluttered her eyes open, trying to regain the topic._

_"But Niall, you were just-"_

_She started but he cut her off. "Ssh." he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He lifted her up, fast, causing her to gasp._

_"It's okay. Now come on, let's go."_

_But Demi would never forget. The orange bottle of pills she saw, open, sitting behinD __him._

* * *

*Present day*

Demi's POV.

It hadn't been long since I arrived. Harry and Liam finally had come out, and the minute they did, all four boy had a guilty expression on their face.

I knew it was affecting them, but they were acting pretty strange. They wouldn't say anything, barely even move. I had no idea what was going on with Niall. Not a clue, since I had no one who would speak.

Liam came back with a Starbucks cup, the lid steaming. "Here you go, love." he said handing it to me.

I mumbled a thank you. I brought it to my mouth, but it didn't seem to burn my tongue as much as it usually did.

We were all sprawled against the hallway. Me and Harry had occupied the two chairs that were outside Niall's room. Louis was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Zayn's legs were sprawled against the whole hallway, and whenever somebody passed, he'd have to move them so they didn't trip. Liam stood up against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

For most of the 8 hours we were waiting here, I'd been crying into Zayn's shoulder, whilst he stroked my hair and whispered comfort to me. I'm pretty sure his shirt was stained with my tears.

"What if he's not okay?"

"He will be. He will be okay." is all that he ever said. He would be the only one talking, and that was all he said.

My eyelids weighed over a thousand pounds. I was so exhausted. I felt my eyes closing .

The sound of Niall's door being shut woke me up. The doctor came out with the clip board in his hand.

We all stood up imediatly. "How is he holding up doc?"

"Erm, he should wake up sooner or later." the doctor said re-thinking it.

I wobbly stood up, keeping a hand on Harry who was next to me, to regain my balance. "Can we see him?" I asked in a tiny whisper.

"I don't know about that love...I think he'll be a while until visitors..." he probably noticed the sad look on my face, cause he continued. "Or, you know you can see him now."

Just as we were all near the door, he stopped us. "Two at a time, and family members only." he said.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. The doctor looked around first before answering, irritatingly "Fine, you all go in."

We stepped inside and just stared. The doctor did say he'd be up in a few minutes. Everyone looked at me, as if waiting for me to make a move.

I stepped forward, and other then the machine beeping Niall's heartbeat, the only sound in the room were my heels clicking as I approached him.

I took his hand in mine. I felt it dangerously week, and pale.

His eyes, looked like they were shut with glue. His mouth had the tiniest gap, and I pressed my cheeks to his lip to check his pulse. His breath danced on my cheek, imedietly making it warm.

I turned around to face the boys. The minute I did, they all looked back to the floor.

"Anybody wanna tell me what's happening?" I said and all they did was change their eyes to stare at another part of the store. "Or are you all going to let me sit here and wait all depressed to find out what put Niall in a hospital?"

They still didn't flinch a muscle. Only a guilty look washed over their face.

Unbelievable. I had no idea what was happening. Niall could be dying for all I knew, and they wouldn't tell me anything.

"Demi," Liam finally started. He sighed deeply and looked at the other boys as if he was asking permission to go on. They nodded, granting him. "Niall seemed really off during one of the last performances. He was just tired, and well, when we were going back, he... He just collapsed." he said calmly.

"What! Why? How?" I was interrupted. By a shuffling noise. Coming from behind me.

I turned around to see, the blue eyes I had been longing for.

"Niall, you're awake!" I breathed. I ran over to him, ready to give him a huge hug, but then I remembered where he was. I stood by his side and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He reached up and grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips.

He kissed it ever so softly, as if it was with the last of his strength. When he was done, he rubbed the back of my hand with the pad of his hand, and kept it next to his lips.

"Zayn, go call the doctor," Liam instructed. Zayn nodded and left the room.

"I'm sorry," Niall whispered.

I got down to his level, a confused look in my eyes. "Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you." he answered. I was about to question further, but the Zayn walked in, along with Doctor Matthews.

After a couple minutes of doing tests on Niall, checking his memory since he landed on his head, his reflexes.

The doctor stood up and faced us while writing in his clipboard. "Well?" Zayn asked impatiently.

"He seems to be doing fine. The cells only spread a bit more. Nothing to worry about too much though, the collapse was from dehydration. The cells will eventually die like last time, just make sure…" the doctor went off on things I completely didn't understand. I thought of questioning what he was talking about, and I wondered if the boys understood what he was saying but the they just nodded like they understood like they understood every single word.

"Right, now which one is going to take care of him?" the doc questioned.

I felt like a kid for some reason. I slowly put my hand up "Me, doc. I live with him, so..." I said as a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Alright," he said ripping off a prescription slip and handing it to me. "Make sure he continues to take the daily medicine, otherwise this will be a result. But this time he should be taking it twice a day,-"

It took me a second to actually process what he said. I cut him off, shaking my head. "Um, I'm sorry what? Medince?"

"Yes, the pills. Prescribed to him in the little orange bottle?"

I stared at the doctor blankly. Was he for real?

He looked around at the boys who tried to avoid eye contact.

"You know, the pills Niall takes to kill the cells? The cancer cells?"

It struck me. It struck me like when you're wearing white, and a glass of grape juice hits you in a blank second.

"_C-cancer cells...?_" I said, it came out half like a question, and half like an understanding.

The doctor continued to go on "Well, if your not familiar with it, I can show you hospital records and-"

Zayn gave him a glare from the back. "Doc!" and when Doctor Matthews looked at him, he shook his head, signaling him not to go any further.

"Well, I'll be right back with the medicine..."

The doctor left, and I steadied my hand on a nearby table to keep from falling over.

"C-cancer...cancer cells." I said. The boys gave each other nervous glances. I think Niall called out my name, but I didn't want to turn. I couldn't look at him right now. How! How could he hide this from me?!

How could they hide it from me!?

"Cancer cells," I breathed once again shaking my head. I repeated this over, almost as if reassuring myself that this was happening. That this was reality.

"Demi, I-" Niall started and I turned to finally face him. But there was too much anger in my eyes.

"How could you not tell me?" I yelled.

"I didn't want to fr-"

"Niall, I live with you, how can you hide such a big thing, goddamnit!"

I knew my voice was loud. I wouldn't be suprised if one of the nurses came to haul me out of here.

"Demi, listen, we should pro-" Zayn said, stepping behind me laying a hand on my back.

I swatted his hand away rudely, the tears beginning to spill from my face, but they were more angry then sad.

"You. I don't even wanna look at you, Zayn. You hid this from me too."

"Demi, we didn't mean to-" Liam started.

"No! No okay," my voice started cracking as I tried to keep in bawling. "You all saw how I was! You guys, saw the wrecked state I was in, and you let me sit there, you let me believe nothing was going on, and I just..." I gave a second to catch my breath, as I let out a cry. I looked back at the boys who had a guilty look on thier face. "Un-believable. You guys are just unbelievable."

I stalked out of the door, and fled to a bathroom. I stopped infront of the mirror, and let the tears slip into the sink as I stared at my reflection.

My eyes were baggy. Big dark circles. My mascara was in a blob under neath my eyes, and then it went running down cheeks, following the same path as the tears. My lips looked almost pale, something that shocked me. Well, not really since I hadn't eaten or drunken anything for almost over a day now.

I got a call, and frustrated, I flew open the phone angry.

"What?" I spat.

"Demi, please come out of the-" I heard Louis' voice on the other line, but I shut him off completely. I didnt want to talk to him. He called back numerous times, and I finally picked up.

"What do you want?"

"For you to come out of the bloody bathroom!" he answered angrily.

"Why? So you can tell me more out of this world stuff that I should've known ages ago?" I heard Louis grunt angrily.

Behind him, I heard a 'let me talk to her' come from Zayn.

"Demi, please come out? Niall's worried about you. He won't eat a thing, he refuses to drink anything unless you come."

I felt so bad. I wanted to rush out, and shower Niall with kissess, and hugs, and food, and forgiveness. But he didn't deserve that right now. "Well then I guess he won't be eating for a long time..." I muttered like a kid.

I could hear Zayn switch the phone to the other side. "If you don't get out here, I will get someone to MAKE you come out," he threatened.

I laughed, not an appropriate time since I was still pretty much crying. "Ha! Okay. Send someone here. I'll be waiting" and with that, I shut off the phone.

I sat myself on the floor as I let the tears slip into my hands. This was not happening. This couldn't be.

Who would he plan to send anyway?

After a couple minutes, I heard heels clicking, and I saw a flash of blonde hair. I sighed.

"Perrie what are you doing? You shouldn't be here..." I said wiping away the tears. She sat next to me.

"Demi, why would I leave you in such a bad condition? Now how long have you been here?" she said brushing away thê hair that stuck on my cheek. I was guessing it had gotten chillier outside cause she was wearing her black coat and multi-colored mitts.

"A couple hours, I don't know..." I sighed.

"I brought you these," she pulled out a huge bag of Caramel Popcorn out of her bag. "Figured you'd be hungry."

God. I hated caramel. I hated it in chocolates, in sweets, in cake, and caramel just shouldn't be allowed to be mixed with popcorn.

I thanked her gratefully as I popped a few into my mouth. It didn't taste that bad... Or maybe I just couldn't taste at all.

"You know you have to get out of here sooner or later, right?"

"I choose later..."

"But you can't stay here. You need to get home, you need to eat proper food, you need to be taking care of Niall."

"Perrie, I just can't believe that he woudn't tell me. I mean if this hadn't happened, when would I have found out? Would I have found him dead?" I started and then I started crying.

Perrie rubbed my back comfortingly. "I know, I know you're hurting. To be honest, I have no idea what to say to you in this situation." she reached and grabbed my hand. She gave it a small squeeze. "But you Niall needs you right now. The most." I nodded as we stood up.

"How's the baby going?" I said. I didn't bother to question her this time. If she didn't tell Zayn, her loss. She knew she'd have to sooner or later.

"Oh!" she said with a squeal. "Here! I got a picture!" she pulled out a photo from her pocket, the one from the ultrasound. "Thier girls!"

I tried to sound the most enthusiastic I could for my friend. But it came out blunt and boringly. "Congrats, Perrie. I'm happy for you."

We got out of the bathroom and made our way down the halls, back to Niall's room.

* * *

Zayn's POV

Perrie and Demi walked to us. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the tears were dried from Demi's face. She didn't acknowledge us, instead she walked right into Niall's room.

Perrie came and sat next to me, as I pulled her in for a hug. I stayed like that for a second, nuzzled into her neck. My eyes stayed closed, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

Perrie pulled away and looked me lovingly in the eyes. "You tired babe?" she said.

I barely nodded my eye lids half open. She chuckled seeing me like that.

"You want me to grab some food?" I shook my head no.

"Coffee?" no.

"Do you wanna get some sleep?" I nodded yes.

I let everyone know I was leaving, and they gave me and Perrie a hug good bye. I peered in to see Niall and Demi looking at each other lovingly. I smiled. I'd call them the next morning.

Just as we got down, Perrie looked back and face-palmed herself.

"Shit! I left my coat on the chair!"

I looked back up. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"No, it's okay. One of the boys will bring it in the morning."

"It's chilly outside. I'll go get it." she smiled and nodded.

I looked around but I couldn't find it. The receptionist lady told me she it must be in the Lost&Found.

When I got there, there was a box of tiny things that had been lost, and coats, scarfs, and even shirts were hung up on hangers on a closet hook.

I spotted Perrie's black coat with beige buttons. Being tired, I roughly grabbed it off the hook.

Then I noticed something fall. A picture. I looked closer squinting my eyes.

It was a black and white picture. A picture of; a stomach?

Was this from Perrie's pocket? Surely it couldn't be...

I picked it up and noticed what it was._** A pregnancy picture.**_

So many different questions swirled around my mind like a hurricane. I bent down and sat their for a second. I turned the picture over. And what I read, was enough confirmation for me;

'Perrie Edwards and Zayn Malik'

Perrie... Was pregnant?

* * *

Demi's POV

I slowly tip-toed into Niall's hospital room. His eye-lids were shut. I walked a bit closer and kissed his forehead. I turned back deciding I'd come back when he was awake.

Just as I was reaching the door, I felt something hit my head. I turned around to see a paper airplane on the floor in front of me. I looked at Niall who was in the exact same position when I got here.

I picked up the paper and read the writing that was in big red letters.

'THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME. WOULD YOU ACCEPT AN APOLOGY? LUV U ;)'

I shook my head. Even when he was attached to a bunch of wires, in a hospital, he had to find a way to make me laugh.

I looked up at him, and I guessed he could probably feel me looking at him. He kept his eyes, closed by he couldn't help but smile, which eventually turned into a laugh.

When he finally opened up his eyes, he padded a spot next to him. When I sat and just stared at him, I couldn't help it anymore. I just missed him so much. Without warning, I wrapped him in a bear-hug.

He kept hugging me, but let out an "ow" and winced in pain.

I pulled away and gasped. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"

"No, you didn't." he said trying to sit up. "Don't be. I'm sorry." I looked to the floor. I still felt so mad at him. But I wanted to forgive him. But I still felt so mad. "I didn't want you to worry, Demi. You have a tendency, of being over-nice and people take advantage of that, sometimes without realizing it. You'd be so worried about me, you wouldn't have time for yourself. And even now, I know you're panicking, and tearing inside, and I don't want you to do that. I want you to know I'll be perfectly fine."

I nodded as I bent in to give him a kiss. When I pulled back he put an arm around my neck. "I love you Demi," he said.

"I love you too." and then I asked what I had been waiting to ask for a while now. "Niall, the doctor said you'd stopped taking the medicine. Why did you do that?"

"At that time, they had a mix-up. They said all the cells died, but there were still a bit, and they grew day by day. But I'm going to be perfectly fine now." he said grinning, as he rubbed my hands in his.

"So...you didn't purposely do it right?" I said, afraid.

"Demi, no of course not! Why would I do that?" he pulled me into a hug as I laid my head on his neck and he left his lips on my head. "I have too much to look forward to here."

Then he pulled me up and looked me straight in the eyes. "I have great reasons to live." then he tucked strands of hair behind my ear gently, making me melt. "You're my only reason to live, Demi. That's how much I love you. God forbid anything happened to you, and I might-"

"No, no no no. No Niall, don't talk like that. I would never want you to that." I said, completely over-whelmed.

He brought his face close to mine so our foreheads were resting against one another's. "Okay. But it's true."

He kissed my cheek softly as he pulled me in from my waist. Oh god. Niall's touch always made me go weak.

"So you haven't eaten anything?"

"Are you kidding?" he said cocking an eyebrow. "Hospital food here sucks. What do you say me and you go out for food tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they're making me stay the night..."

"...Oh" I said, feeling sad I'd have to spend the night lonely again. "Okay," I said turning around.

"Demi," Niall called. When I turned around, he scooted over, leaving a small space. "Come lay with me."

I walked close, and stood at the foot. I chuckled. "I can't. I'll hurt you."

"No you wouldn't, love. It'd hurt me if you didn't stay." he said warmly and I finally decided to lie down. I nuzzled my face into his chest and breathed in his Drakker Noir.

"Won't a nurse throw me out or something?" I asked curiously.

Niall pulled me in even closer. He laid his lips on my forehead, his breath making the cold spot warm every time he spoke. "They can't yell at you for cuddling with a patient,"

* * *

**Okay, so I have a lot of things to talk about, a lot of craziness to do. But I can't. You wanna know why? Cause my mood is ruined? YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!**

**These so called 'Directioners' (and they're not, thier Directionators cause we would never do something so terrible) logged onto twitter to stalk Niall.**

**As you know, today is Demi's 20th birthday, or yesterday; or what ever, depending on when I post this. Anyways, it's Aug 20th, Dem's bday.**

**Niall deciding to be the amazing Irish snowflake he is, tweeted her a birthday wish saying "Happy birthday honey. See ya soon" something like that.**

**These irrelevant bitches Directionators, got jealous so they got something trending worldwide for Demi. Do you wanna know what it was?**

**I think you should brace yourself.**

_**"#HappyBirthdayFatWhore'**_

**...**

**I actually hadn't been on Twitter for over a week. My cousin told me, and when she did, she told me I should not be holding any sharp objects in my hands, cause she knows that Demi means only the world to me.**

**God, I'm staring to hate this fandom. I'm ashamed to say I'm a apart of it.**

**FUCK THOSE IRRLEVANT BITCHES AND THEIR IRRLEVANT TRENDING TOPICS.**

**I really hope I never find anything liek that again, I'm afraid that if they have a moment at thê VMAs, Directionators will be cowards, hide behind a computer screen to make irrlevant, unnecessary comments about Demi.**

**I'm just very very pissed right now. All I need is for someone to agree with me.**

**Your review doesn't even have to be about the bloody story. Express your hate for the people who trendier that.**

**And if you trended that, and you called Demi a fat whore. I'm shaking my head at you. Great Job, making fun of a girl who has 'your guy' he's obvi head over heels for her. So good luck. With whatever your tryin to accomplish in life.**

**Sorry about the shitty ending. I got pissed and angry and I rushed it. I'll update latest by next week.**

**Have a good day, guys.**

**~GodBless**

**-Karen**

**BTW SOME PEOPLE ASKED ME WHEN DEMI AND NIALL's RELATIONSHIP WILL "heat up". I'm sorry, I'm not writing a scene about them getting it on. Sorry.**


	14. Sozz bout that :

Hey guys. Wanted to let you know that I'm in the midst of working on chapter 14.

I can not even begin on how sorry I am. I was meant to get it up before school, but I did last minute supply shopping, and then school started, and I'm still on an assignment.

I really can't say when I'll get it up. Maybe Sundayish? I have a holiday on the fourteenth, idk, I'll get it up soon. I just really wanted to say sorry, and I made this 'NOT A CHAPTER' to let you know that I am continuing the story.

Thanks so much to everyone. And thank you to the people who didn't leave me on this story ;)

God Bless;)

-Karen


	15. Let's Pack Up Maple Syrup

**Hi guys!**

**Omg I'm so SO sorry for the long wait! I know some of you were waiting and you literally dont know how much that means. I'm the girl who leaves a review for another person's story on EVERY SINGLE chapter, and say I'm waiting, and to have someone say things like "this story is my life" "I exploded when you updated" I just. I can't even bro. Thanks so much!**

**I know you guys want review replies, but if I wanted to get this up by today or tomorrow, I'd have to skip the replies for now :(. So sorry my loves. Enjoy!**

* * *

Demi's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since Niall was rushed to the hospital. Everything was going a-okay now, I was still continuing with the judging and music, Niall was still busy as hell, and everything was back to normal.

And sometimes, all the normals could be a bit difficult.

"Niall... Niall" I whispered standing over our bed as Niall was wrapped in the blanket, still asleep.

I had woken up a couple hours ago, took a shower, got dressed, and made food. Now it was time to wake up Niall.

"Niall. Come on, it's almost ten now!"

Niall moaned and rolled over so his face was buried in the pillow. He pulled the sheets over to his neck, and his voice was muffled by the cushion.

"5 more minutes."

"Niall, wake up you lazy bastard!"

Niall turned over but his eyes were still closed.

"I'll get up in a few minutes." he grunted.

I rested my chin on his shoulder so when I spoke, my lips moved on his baby soft cheek. I whispered into his face.

"Well you can't lay in bed all day,"

Niall smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "Well you can lay with me," he then pulled me over, and then beside him, and buried me into the bed.

"Niall, no we both need to go," I said smiling, trying to get off the bed but he held me close.

"That's fine, we can cuddle for a few minutes." He said as he began tickling me lightly and I laughed as moved around in the bed hysterically.

"Come on! I made your breakfast!" I tried once more.

"Alright then, let's go." he said abruptly as he shot up from bed and threw his robe on and walked out the door.

* * *

I was walking up to Zayn and Perrie's apartment, to spend some time and talk to Perrie about things.

I had recently been spending more and more time with Perrie. Danielle was always my bestie, and my closest one, and the one I treated more like one of my sisters. But she had been much more busier lately since the dancing offers in music videos went soaring, and Perrie was the one I confided in more often, more for girl talk, and plus she was also a singer, so when I had any of those dilemmas to talk about, she related with me more.

I got up to their almond-painted doors and creaked it open very carefully and slowly. Zayn always left it open. I don't know if he realized what would happen if a fan-girl were to find it open.

I was just about to make a crazy-loud entrance, when I heard some yelling, and stopped. I leaned against the wall and perked my ears to listen to the conversation.

"It's not that hard to call once in a while! Or at least leave a voice mail! Or just send a goddamn letter!" Perrie's voice said angrilly.

Okay, so I know. Consider it eaves-dropping if you will; but I needed to at last find out what was going on before I barged in and everything went awkwardly silent.

"Well have you ever thought she's busy? She's got a lot on her mind you know!" I heard Zayn talking back to her.

"A lot on her mind?" I heard Perrie let out a frustrated snort. "What, explain to me, is 'on her mind'?"

"Well, for starters, she can't make money like you do, record a song, go out with the girls, make an appearance, a music video, go out with the girls. She has a family to take care of, and I'm sick of you thinking she can devote all her time to us!"

I'm confused. Who were they talking about?

"I don't need her to 'devote all her time to us', Zayn! She just doesn't like me! I know it! And shes angry about the babys, and now she's taking it out on you, and acting like I don't exist."

K, so now I was really was really confused.

"I can't be treated like this. I deserve respect" I could feel Perrie cross her arms around her chest.

"Yeah, well maybe if you stopped acting like a bratty little bitch, you'd get some" Zayn said sternly.

My eyes widened.

Oh no. No no no.

Did he just? Did he really?

Zayn... What has gotten into you?

The sound of Perrie's hand making contact with Zayn's cheek sliced through the air. Literally, like when you chop a tomato with a butcher's knife. She slapped him hard, and I could tell from the other room.

"How can you talk to me like that!? Do you not understand we're going to have a baby together? Two babies to be technical!"

"No Perrie, no don't bring the babies into this when we're talking about your issues, with my mother!"

"Well, maybe we wouldn't have any issues if some people..."

Oh god. I had to stop this.

I burst into the room whilst the fight was still going on. Perrie and Zayn were on their feet, yelling curses at each other.

Perrie saw me first cause her face was facing mine, where as Zayn's back was to me. When she saw me, she stopped speaking and the anger turned into sadness as her eyes fell down. Her mascara was in a smudge down her eyes. Zayn notices her gaze and followed his eyes around. I noticed his cheek was red, and swollen. Dangerously swollen.

Both of their mouths fell open as I looked to both of them.

Zayn looked back at Perrie, and then to me, before he grabbed a jacket that was nearby and shoved pass me. I watched as he went out the door, and the whole place almost shook from how hard he slammed it.

I turned back around to Perrie, and she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. It took me a few seconds to realize she was actually crying.

She inhaled a deep sigh before looking up and wiping her tears away, frustrated.

"I-I'm sorry you had to... Witness that." she said as her breathing became more steady. I took off my sling over purse and just dropped it on the floor. I took a seat next to her on the bed.

"You wanna go for a little girl-time?" I asked rubbing her back and pushing her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

She nodded with blue puppy dog eyes as we stood up.

* * *

And I don't exactly know what even happened. I just, I felt so grouchy and angry for no reason, and I guess I was letting it out on who ever was next to me, and I-"

"Perrie! It's fine, after all, you are pregnant and your hormones are spinning, so you'll be having a lot of moods. You won't be smooth sailing all the time, and I mean, this is new for Zayn too, so just give him some time to sink in." I said.

She relaxed as she put the perfectly-cut cucumbers back on her eyes and sunk back into the seat. She took in a deep breath as the lady started massaging her foot before starting her pedicure.

"Wow, this is like... The most relaxation I've had in a long... LONG time..." she said putting her head back.

"Hey Demi,"

"Yeah?"

"When will you have a baby?"

"Woah... I don't, think that'll happen for, a while now. Definitely after I'm married and settled in though."

"Yeah, I'd understand where your coming from. It's a lot of stress..." she said and she let a tiny smile of relaxation and a moan onto her lips as the lady massaged harder near her ankle. "Huh... Yeah, a lot of stress."

I chuckled. "Haha, you deserved this Perrie...yeah, you and I both deserved some relaxation."

* * *

"You sure he's okay with me coming? I mean I don't wanna intrude in the 'business' you guys need to discuss, so..."

"Demi, it's fine. Why would he mind anyway? He loves you. And he talks about you all the time." Niall said looking back to the window.

We were sitting in a car going to Phsyc studios to visit Simon. Our ride was being driven by Paul because the driver had a rough case of the stomach flu. The good thing in the car we were in this time was it was a 9 seater, so no one had to squish in.

I turned my head around to see Zayn picking on one of Harry's curls. He examined it and turned it and admired it.

"Zayn, what are you doing?"

"Harry man your hair is curlier then curly fries." Zayn adjusted in his seat. He took out his phone and took a snapshot of the brown silky curl he held in his hand.

Suddenly, Harry winced, and Zayn's phone dropped. "Ow! Zayn you just pulled my hair!"

"Harry, you've broken my phone! Why'd you have to move!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to move if you weren't tugging on my curls!" Harry said holding on to his hair like dear life.

"Paul! Harry broke my phone!"

"He was pulling my hair! Can you tell him to keep his hands to himself!"

"I didnt mean to do it! Gosh Harry, your such a dick head!"

"Me!? You almost ripped out a strand of my hair!"

"Oh stop being such a baby!"

I giggled and bent over to Paul as the two kept on arguing adorably. "Paul, how much longer do you have to drive them?"

He wiped away sweat from his head. "Hopefully not much longer, sweetheart"

Liam finally broke the two apart and in two seconds, they said their apologies and gave each other a hug.

We stood outside Simon's huge office. There was a glass door, so you could see through, and zebra-print couches. Simon sat at his desk typing into a computer. Once his assistant let him know we were here, he motioned for us to get him.

Each of the boys said their Hi's to Uncle Si, earning a very tight hug from from Niall Zayn and Harry, a friendly slap on the back from Louis, and a handshake from Liam.

I walked up to Simon and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Hi, grandpa." I chuckled.

"Hello, brat." He smiled and ruffled my tidy hair before giving me a hug and planting a tiny kiss on my cheek, which I returned.

I turned around ready to take my seat, but all the boys had taken up the seats on Simon's gorgeous couch.

"Umm..." I looked around.

"I'll call for a seat." Simon said as he pressed the button for his assistant. What was her name? I was always forgetting what it was was it. Charlene? Marlene? Something like that.

"That's fine, she doesn't need another seat." I heard Niall say behind me, and before I knew it, he had is arms around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. I let out a gasp as he tugged me quickly and he kissed my cheek as I playfully pushed him away. Simon looked at us, smiling and raising an eyebrow. I looked to the ground and blushed.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Simon said pressing one last button on his computer before turning full attention to me and the boys. "Liam, I've been looking into Danielle as a back up dancer for next week. Hopefully she'll be fine with that?"

"Yes, uncle Si, she'd love to!" Liam said cheerily.

"Good. Are you boys all packed?"

"Packed?" I asked looking to each of them.

"We're going on another tour to promote Take Me Home." Louis said.

"Another tour?" I asked hearing this news for the first time.

"In Canada. Moose and maple syrup! Woohoo!" Harry finished.

"In Canada!?" I turned to Niall and gave him puppy dogs. "Nialllllllll?"

"I'm sorry babe. Time will past by faster then you think, and I promise I'll Skype every night?"

I was so disappointed. I didn't want to feel as lonely as I did last tour. I was pretty much alone, and though I did have company, we didn't exactly have the most safe adventure... But I didn't want Niall to leave again. Things were just going back to normal.

"Well Demi, why don't you come along?" Simon cut us in between.

"...what?" I said raising an eyebrow and Simon answered with a nod. "But, but I have work to do here. I still have to finish recording the last song for the album, and I need to make tour dates to promote the new single..."

"Well that's perfect! You could open for the boys, and promote your single whilst!" Simon looked happy at the idea.

I thought over it for a second... It wouldn't be bad idea. I wouldn't have to leave Niall and some of my work for promoting would be done, and Danielle was coming along so I still had girl company. There was nothing that would go wrong right?

"... I'd love to!"

The boys chorused a 'yay' and smiled. We were going on a tour. To Canada. Expect the unexpected.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short and fellerish ending. I needed to get this up.**

**I really cant believe how late I was. I'm so so so so so sorry my beautiful angelic sprinkled muffins you gorgeous people I'm so sorry for leaving you happen I won't let that happen again. Well I'll try.**

**So I rushed my end notes in the last chapter (13. This is gonna be chp 15, cuz I don't want it to get messed up, but I will delete my last chapter I uploaded as just a note so the chapters will go back to normal.), I was rushing and I was ranting bout the stupid irrelevant trend, and stuff.**

**I came off pretty strong about the Demi/Niall 'getting it on' scene. Here's the thing; I don't want to be able to say I've written a scene about them sleeping. To tell you the truth, I could do it, but I won't. I don't want my story to be like that. I'd have to change the rating to M, and some people might not read it cause they'll think it's about Demz giving blowjobs cause of the rating, and I know when I see that in a story I stop reading it, and I don't want them to think I'm writing nasty shit. So I'm sorry; but it's not happening guys. Sorry to disappoint you flawless people.**

**Thanks so much for staying by my side. The VMAs had no Diall. Nope. None. Zilch. Nada.**

**Fuck this**

**And that**

**And this**

**And that. Fuck everything.**

**And now my iPod has shuffled to 'I Wish'. Oh, Liam's angelic voice.**

**By the way, Dallas (Lovato) is to be mentioned. We're not far away from Perrie giving birth. And shit's about to get real. Once again. Muahahahahahaha.**

**But seriously some crazy stuff is about to happen in Canada.**

**Notice the Canada mention? That's cause I'm Canadian! Woohoo!**

**Not that I have any thing against Americans. I love you guys, I love everyone, especially Americans, and I don't know why, but I just love you guys, and I have AI much respect for you cause of how strong you are in your faith, and Obama stuff and yeah. But don't be offended when I say; CANADIAN COFFEE KICKS ASS. JUSS SAYIN.**

**You guys have Starbucks, we have Tim Hortons. And Tim Hortons actually exsists in America, but only Buffalo. The farthest I've traveled is Penslyvannia. But omg, I heard that America doesn't sell Nutella? Is that true!? If you haven't tried Nutella, I'm sorry, you have not tried life.**

**So I need to go now. I might be late on updating, I have a thing in my life that exists now called homework.**

**Love you guys so much. Keep the support coming.**

**By the way! Follow my Twitter Karenluvs_1D and my main name is "Łovatic's Łair ¥". Tho you might get annoyed by me, I tweet stuff about Demi, the boys, and Justin.**

**Thanks so much once again!**

**PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE FAV SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW? PLEASE?**

**Hope you enjoyed. Promised the next chapters will be better!**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen**


	16. Kiss Me In The Rain

**Hiya.**

**So I am not proud of this chapter. I mean, I guess the writing is fine, I just sorta ran out of ideas cause I'm really anxious to get to the next big event, and I'm like rushing through, so forgive for the fact that thischapter is really short. **

**Sorry for the late update. My dad took away all Internet connection cause I wasn't cleaning my room. (I know, I'm such a baby)**

* * *

Demi's POV

I pulled my jacket over my chest as the cold hit me while stepping off the plane. I stared back at the busy airport of Toronto.

Yup. We were in Canada! Cold, snowy, maple syrup, Canada.

While the boys were getting there check-ups done, me and Danielle sat at a bench and chatted. "Okay, okay... I spy, with my little eye. Something that is blue."

"The scarf on the little boy?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow.

I slapped my thigh and rolled my eyes. "Dammnit! How are you so good at this?"

"Demi, your way too easy. Okay, I spy with my little eye... Something that is green."

"The luggage? The mitts? The Hats? The shoes? The tint of green on the guys face after watching those two teenagers make out?"

"No, no, no, no, and EWW. The earrings the lady in the red is wearing."

"Earrings!? Dani how am I supposed to notice those?"

"Sharp eyes..." she said and winked. She looked around the airport for a while before she got that look on her face that meant she remembered something important. "Oh, hey Demi by the way I've been meaning to ask you. There's some person who keeps calling for you on my phone?"

"For me? On your phone?"

"Yeah, they call pretty often but I have no idea who it is."

"Often? I'm sorry about that, Danielle, I really hope it isn't wasting minutes..."

"No, no, don't be sorry. I don't know they just seem pretty anxious to seem to... reach you? Here, lemme show you the calls." she said as she turned around to get her blackberry out of her beige purse. "See here it is," she said holding the screen in front of my face. "Someone with the name ?"

What the hell? I remembered getting this number too... On second thought I remembered Niall telling me something about this number. The name seemed so familiar but so... Distant. Why did this person keep calling?

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"No single clue... But this isn't the first time I, or someone close to me has gotten this number."

"Well, they keep asking for you... Omigod, do you think you have some sort of crazy-stalker? Hahah that would be so cool, like in the movies, when they end up to be your best friend from the past, but now they're all messed in the head and trying to kill you."

"Yeah, and then they turn out to be my half-brother and our real mother was killed by a villain trying to take over the world. Nice, movie thinking, Dani. Let's go now, the boys are done!"

I said finishing our joke. I skipped happily to the boys, but I still had the questions in the back of my mind. Who really was my crazy stalker? And what did they want with me?

* * *

"...came into my life I missed you so bad, missed you so so bad, before you came into my life I missed you so bad doo, Doodoo, doodoo, Doo doodoo, it's hard to look right, At ya babbby..."

"Niall what are you doing?" I asked putting shoes on. Niall was facing the laptop screen seeming into his work, but really he was absent-minded.

"Tiger Beat Magazine wants me to do an arcticle for them. '10 things I Wanna Do Before I Die'" he said and crinkled his nose. "How am I only supposed to pick 10 things!?"

"Mmm... Why don't you pick an event or something? Something with meaning to it that you want to happen in your life.

"Yeah, some people need meaning in thier life. They've written things like sun-shaped pancakes..." Niall said weirded out.

"Speaking of sun..." I flew open the windows and beamed as I looked outside. It was so beautiful and sunny!

"Niall, you wanna take a walk today?" I asked leaning against the window.

"Demi, are you crazy? If we even let a strand of hair outside the window, we'll be mobbed."

"Yeah, I know... But I've always wanted to try something. Something I saw in the movies." I said smiling as an idea popped into head.

"...what are we gonna do?"

I grabbed his hand and looked me in the eye excitedly. "Come with me,"

* * *

"Ohmigosh Niall! Why the hell did we need to do this?" I said as I looked around nervously, holding on to his hand.

"Hey don't look at me! This was your idea!" he said adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yeah, my idea was to use a little disguise, not dress up as a cafeteria lady!" I tucked behind an orange piece of hair from my wig.

We were walking the streets of Toronto. I had brought up a plan to avoid being mobbed, but of course Niall being Niall needed to exaggerate that plan. Instead of a little disguise, I know looked like a highlighter head, and Niall looked like someone from Men In Black.

"Ha, well I don't think I look half bad," he said winking and I slapped his arm.

"Niall this is crazy. How are we supposed to walk around City Park in this disguise?"

"Trust me, I've used this disguise more then once. You know that time we went to New Zealand? I stood outside a park, and bought four hotdogs at the stand. Trust me, this plan is fool-proof!"

I just nodded along and looked around. Toronto was so... Torontoish. There was no word to describe it really, it needed it's own word. But it was like so many different environments mixed just on one street.

At one part of the sidewalk, a man was drawing an un-believably gorgeous 3-D drawing with chalk. Just next to him, a homeless person was drinking coffee. The building he was laying on, had a man in a business suit walk out talking on his blue tooth, holding those tiny sized fancy briefcases. And then their were little children skipping on the sidewalk.

So yeah, another word for Torontoish, I guess would be all these feeling and emotions and mood swings mixed into one...

So another word for that would be an emotional roller coaster.

And another word for that would be a girl on her period...

And now this was just confusing.

"Niall?"

"Yeah, Dems?"

"You know how you said your disguise was fool-proof?" I asked as he nodded. I then proceeded to put my palm out straight as I felt a tiny drop of water hit it. "What about in rain?" I said as I smiled.

Niall looked up to the sky, and suddenly, it started pouring. "Oh shit!" he said looking around. The water droplets hit me and Niall every where, and I watched people pull out umbrellas and rush into buildings, but I just stood there laughing. For some reason, this amused me.

The water got heavier and heavier, as it made the wig shribble up and make the fake hair go thin. My real hair started showing as the strands of orange starting disappearing.

I looked to Niall and realized the same thing was happening to him. I was just about to instruct him to put his hoodie up, when-

"OHHHMIGOSH! OH MY GOD HOLY CRAP IT'S DEMI AND NIALL WALKING ON OUR STREET!" I heard the glorious voice coming from a 13 year old.

"Oh shit... Now we're really screwed." Niall muttered. He grabbed my hand, entwining his fingers into mine and he said into my ear. "Demi, let's make a run for it!"

He pulled me by the hand and we ran, dashing across the streets of Toronto, wet with half orange hair. I was really slow, due to my lack of breathing from laughing. This was so much fun! Holding onto Niall's hand whilst running through the rain, being chased by a mob. (Okay maybe the last one isn't really that exciting.)

I turned around to see how close the fans were, and saw one girl in arms length. She could rip out my hair at any time, in fact I think she was about to Do so til Niall snapped.

"Demi! Come on don't look back! Run! Run for shit!"

I laughed and nodded as I started running a bit faster, this time dragging Niall along.

"Niall! I know this place! I like to get coffee whenever I'm here. Turn on the little corner okay? It's barely visible so it'll work."

We got to the end of the street and turned left. The girls thought we went running down the street, when in reality, me and Niall turned into a little door.

We stopped running and took a second to catch our breath. I watched Niall ruffle his hair, and slump to thê floor. I laughed, and before I knew it, he was laughing too.

I took in a deep sigh and pushed back my hair. "We're crazy aren't we? We're so not normal..."

"That's true," Niall answered. "But normal is boring. We need to be weird, and fun, and adventurous." Then he leaned forward, checking both side of the streets.

When he saw the cost was clear, he jumped out of our little hiding spot, and stood right in the middle of the road. He put is hands out, and started doing a crazy monkey jig.

"Niall!" I said laughing. "Haha, Niall what the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing! Come join me!" he said gracefully. I got up and ran to the middle of the road.

The water was freezing. It was so cold, and if I didn't have all the adrenaline in me from running, I probably would have gone back some place warm.

"Oh wait, I have an idea!" he said as he took out his phone. He plugged in the green headphones he had, and took a second to find a song. He plugged one in his ear and gave me the left one. "Put this in."

I put it in, and heard some beautiful slow dancing music. Niall put his hand out to me, which I happily offered. He pulled me in and I put my hands around his neck.

"Niall you listen to classical music?" I asked.

He nodded. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is," I smiled. Niall tightened his grip around my waist.

How amazing was this? Slow dancing, on the streets of Canada, with my boyfriend, in sweat pants and a loose knitted t-shirt that said "Eat The Cookie Monster". Life could not be any greater.

"Demi remember those "things I wanna do before I die" lists?"

"Yeah?" I answered as we continued to move left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right left, right.

"Well, there is this one thing I've always wanted to do. This one meaning full event." he said shyly. "I've always wanted that perfect kiss in the rain."

And with that, he spun me around and dipped me, before pushing my hair behind my ear and giving me a long passionate kiss. One of the greatest ones I'd ever had.

The one that leaves your lips tingling from electricity sparks. The one that gives you little tingles starting at your feet, and making their way up to you shoulders.

I was wrong. Life always did get better.

* * *

**So Americans have Nutella! I'm so happy! I think everyone in the world deserves Nutella, even some plastic blonde and evil bitch like Sasha, cause if you have not tasted Nutella, you haven't tasted life. But I really wish I could ship Nutella to everyone who hasn't tried it yet. They deserve the chocolate-goodness.**

**A thank you to my new reviewers,Jaguar Jenny and springbaby3. Thank you hun, luv u too ;)**

**OMIGOD, so someone mentioned that they liked this fanfic on Twitter! And I started fan girling so hard when I read the tweet I was jumping out of my socks! So a thank you to GurungHeart ;)**

**I'm not sure how I come off to you guys, but I promise I'm not as cocky as I sound in my storys. I don't swear in real life that much really, only 'crap' 'damn', 'freaking' maybe once in a while 'shit'. I'm labeled as the 'sweet, sensible, sensitive one' cause I make more of the mature decisions, I'm heart broken easily, I'm very sensitive specially to critism and I promise you I'm not mean. I don't know if it looks like I appreciate the reviews, but I really really do appreciate every single one.**

**Like I appreciate everything. I grin when I read every single one. I wish I could go, and hug you all, and we could rent out a movie theatre but we'd only need like 6 seats since no one really reads this, and we can cuddle and watch The House At The End Of The Street together, that new horror movie that Jennifer Lawrence is starring in. That was scary shit :P I love you guys so much.**

**Review, fav, subscribe. Karenluvs_1D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ;)**

**~GodBless!**

**-Karen**


	17. My GoodLuck Charm

**Hey guys**

**I'm really happy you asked that, cause I was planning to that myself really soon, just never got the time. **

**So the person who asked me asked from a guest-account, or either they have an account and just didn't wanna log in, I hope you do that way I can message you. Feel free to make an account FOR me on Wattpad just message me and I'll talk to you about how I want it, k. **

******Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"So straight or curled?" asked the girl in blue. She didn't even look that much older then me, maybe only 2 or 3 years but she was super sweet.

"Ummm... Whatever way, you decide." I answered shyly and she nodded before picking up a purple Conair hair curler. I didn't know what was happening to me, I was so nervous. I mean, it wasn't even my own concert. I was opening for the boys, but I hadn't performed in so long and I was feeling the butterflies rise.

Niall and the other boys already got their hair and makeup and outfits done. This was the first time I'd be performing in months.

She finished curling and I closed my eyes as she sprayed on Hairspray. She got her make-up kit, put on a natural earth-tone smokey eye shadow before glittery pink blush. For the finish touch, she added a bright pink lipstick.

I did the "pah" with my lips to let my lipstick settle in and got out of my seat. My dress was a black leather up to my knees with with glitter sprinkled on the tutu part. My cardigan matched the material of my dress and ended mid-stomach.

I flipped my hair back, giving it a bit more volume. My nails were painted neon glittered blue. I shook my hands to get the nerves out of me. Then I giggled at my actions.

What was I doing? Why was I even so nervous? I mean I was opening, like, two songs.

"Okay, okay, Demi... Calm yourself..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"DEMI! Yoga will get you no where, Love." I jumped and turned around to see four boys walking towards me. Their usual outfits, red jeans with stripes, blazer with shirt, plaid button down, and varsity jacket.

I jumped and brought a hand to my heart. "This is the second time you've given me a near death experience," I said dramatically.

Liam stood next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Louis don't frighten the girl," he chuckled. "How you holding up, Love?" he asked.

"Okay... This is the first time I've performed on stage in like, forever."

"In like, forevaahh" Zayn said mocking my American tone and I slapped his arm.

"Where's Niall?"

"He's just in the back. He wanted you to meet him, by the way." Harry said and I said my goodbyes and goodluck's before heading off to find Niall.

I went past through a couple of sound-check people before stopping at Niall's dressing room.

He sat in a chair in front of his mirror, drumming on his thighs and humming the words to More Than This.

"Niall?" I said peering in, one of my hands on the doorframe.

He snapped his head around. He looked me up and down and a huge grin came on his face. He walked over to me and held my hands in his. It felt so good to have the warmth of his hands on mine.

"Hey Demi... Ya nervous?"

"Pretty much," I said biting the inside of my mouth.

"Your hands are so cold!" he said and he brought them up to his lips, blew on them to make them warm, then kissed them softly. "You must be really nervous."

I shook my head and he let go to get something out of his pocket.

"I got you this, for good luck." He brought out a necklace; it was a silver chain with a small green four leaf clover on it. On the back it was written in cursive letters in gold, 'My Good Luck Charm -Niall'.

"Come here," he said and I turned around and held my hair as he put it around my neck. He then looked to the ground and blushed. "I know it's not the most romantic thing... I mean I know guys give thier girls necklaces with hearts, or a picture, or something cheesy like 'forever and always' but I thought you might like this..."

I let out an 'aww' and looked to Niall. It felt good to know I was his good luck charm. Or that the necklace was my good luck charm... Either way, how sweet was he!? "No, Niall thank you so much. I love it." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned in for a kiss, but I stepped back. "A-a! Sorry, I have lipstick on," I said giggling as Niall made a fake pout. Then I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

We made our way right to the corner of the stage.

"You ready, Demi?" Harry said, comfortingly rubbing my back.

"Yep," I smiled trying to keep my hands from shaking.

"Niall, man, you have lipstick on your cheek," Zayn said as everyone turned to look at me suspiciously. Niall looked to the floor and blushed. Zayn then took some spit with his index finger and middle finger and tried to rub the pink off Niall's cheek, and Niall pushed him away as me and the boys laughed.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called as the opening act.

"Okay guys, here I go..." I heard a chorus of "good luck's" coming from the boys as I stood at corner stage. I could see the fans screaming, and taking pictures and chanting. But what if something went wrong? I mean, there was no certain that these girls would like me. I mean, after all I was dating their idol. I might as well get hit with tomatoes.

The adrenaline pumped through me as they called my name. I clutched my good luck charm from Niall and did a five second prayer.

Now or never, Demi.

I closed my eyes and ran on stage and prepared myself for the worst. When I opened them, a bunch of girls started cheering. And when I peered closer, I saw signs; with my name on them!

I was so busy that I had actually forgotten the huge support system I had!

"Hey guys, I'm Demi..." I squeaked and they screamed louder. I giggled as they went crazy. It was so amazing, to know this was my full-time job, to know I get paid for doing what I love, to know I put smile's on people's faces for a living. That adrenaline pump I'd get. I knew this was for me. "So, you guys may know this song..."

I grabbed my guitar and started playing the chords.

_"The day I,_

_First met you,_

_You told me..."_

* * *

"Wake the fuck up!"

I groaned as I turned over. "Niall... Leave me alone." I said grumpily.

This was great. Not only was I EXTREMELY tired from last night's show that when on and on from honcoures, but now I was on my period. Fuck that.

"Demi, get up. We have a party to attend tonight." Niall tried again.

Now usually I was the one trying to get Niall out of bed. But I was so tired, moving at all would make my muscles sore.

"Go without me..."

"Demi, your one of the guests of honor! It's to celebrate our tour in Canada."

Oh... So we were still in Moose Land... That made sense, I was so cold.

I pulled the duvet over me as I shivered. "Niall, go away."

"Demi, you need to get up."

Then Niall grabbed the blanket, but I held on tight. He was so determined, he started dragging the blanket across the floor, me hanging onto it.

He got me to the hall, me still wrapped in the blanket.

"Okay, you'll kill me, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Niall said.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Niall and his weird ways.

I snuggled into my semi-comfortable spot on the floor. Until I felt something hit me.

I thought I was being hit by cold Niagara Falls. Til I looked up, Niall holding a glass of water which was now empty. Cause the water was on ME.

"Niall.. James Fucking Horan... You will PAY for this." I said gasping at the water.

I leaped up ready to pounce on Niall, til he caught me in his arms.

"Niall I'm gonna KILL you!"

"Ahhh, no you won't." He said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Niall, put me down!" I said trying to squirm away.

"Geez Demi, are you feeling Torontoish?" he said as he winked and I slapped his arm as he used my own inside joke against me.

* * *

Me and Danielle were out getting a full on spa-day. We were getting ready for the big party the boys were gonna throw.

So far, we'd spent half the day picking out outfits, jewelry, and eating KFC. We just finished getting a full body massage (which, by the way helped sort out the knots and cramps). Now we were getting mani-pedi's, and I was still in need of entertainment.

"Please? One more time?" I begged.

"Demi, your gonna loose anyway!" Danielle denied. I made a pouty face and let out one more 'please'. "Okay, fine," She finally agreed.

"Yay!" I cheered and clapped my hands. "Okay, eye-spy with my little eye, something that is black."

Danielle sighed before looking me in the eye. "The nail polish Handel?"

"Dani!"

"I told you. I'm a mind reader." she said as she winked. I watched as the lady put on a layer of hot pink on Dani's nail, along with some gold sparkle.

Mine were a neon green and had a skull on the index finger.

"Oh, by the way did you get any info on your stalker?"

"Who? Oh, no. I totally forgot about that actually..."

"What if your life turned out to be like the girls in Pretty Little Liars? Omigosh that would be so creepy!"

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want the life of any of the Characters in Pretty Little Liars..." I said.

"If I had to, I'd take Spencer's life." Danielle re-marked.

"You would?"

"Yeah! She's the smartass, and she's sassy, and sarcastic, and she's the brave one."

"Yeah, but I was heart-broken about Toby being A..."

"I know right! Not after him and Spencer just did 'it'!"

We chatted on a bit more about movies and shows.

"Speaking of 'it', have Niall and you hit that stage yet?" Dani said smiling with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I mean not technically all the way..."

"Really!? But Demi you guys spend each and every waking hour together, alone at your apartment."

"Yeah well, trust me, most of that is spent on Harry eating out our pancake stack, or me being dragged across the floor."

"Okay, I don't think I wanna know about that... But don't you think it's time to spice up your relationship a bit?"

I sighed as I thought about it. "...I don't know, Dani."

"So, are you gonna carry us all home tonight?" Danielle asked.

"What?"

"If we get drunk. I guarantee you'll be the only person that's not drunk... Well, you and Liam."

"And how do you no I won't get drunk?"

"You? Come on Demi. You don't party that hard, you barely do it, and you never have more then two glasses of alcohol. Your almost a goody-goody."

"Me? A goody-goody!?" I mean I knew I wasn't a 'Naughty Girl' but was I a goody-goody too?

"Yeah, you never party hard!" Danielle complained.

The lady finished drying my feet with the mini-fan as I began to stand up.

"Let's go, Danielle. Tonight I swear, I will party the hardest" I said with a smirk.

* * *

Sometimes I feel like my definition of 'party-the-hardest' is not such a good thing.

I mean I can handle my drink. Trust me I really can.

Or maybe I was just too caught up in having a lot of fun.

But if there was a list of things not to do when you were drunk, I'm pretty sure I'd crossed off all of them. Pretty sure.

"Na-na come on! Come on! Come on, I like it - like it come on, come on, come on!"

I said as I drunkilly danced on the dance floor. The club seemed really expensive, it must've cost a lot out of the boy's budgets.

I made my way over to the bartender, ready to order another drink.

I saw curly hair out of the corner of my eye, and my initial reaction was to feel it.

"So soft!" I screamed.

"Demi?" The guy with the curly hair turned around his green eyes to meet mine.

"Oh mi gosh! I know you! You're Harry Styles from One Directiiiiooooonnn!"

Now my speech was slurry. Great. But I needed to act cool.

I put a hand on my hip and flipped my hair in an attempt to be sexy.

"You have very sexy hair, Harry."

"Demi, are you drunk?" he asked stepping closer and holding my hands in an attempt to keep me steady from falling.

"Who's Demi? I'M RUPENZAL!" I said as I twirled around. "Can I have a Sex On The Beach pleaaaase?" I asked the bar tender.

"Nope, no more drinks for you. Come on,

Harry guided me through the club, holding my hand. Getting me to drink a smoothie or water was useless, I'd have it spilt over everyone already.

I saw more brown curls. This time they were tight curls, like Ramen Noodles.

"Danielle, thank goodness I found you. Demi's terribly drunk, can you get her to the ladies room?" Harry said to a tanned girl with the big hair.

"Yeah, yeah of course Harry. Here, hand her to me." Harry let out a sigh of relief as Danielle tugged me by my elbow.

"Your hair looks delicious! Do you ever ad curry sauce to Ramen Noodles? Well it tastes great." I said but she ignored me.

"Let's go Demi,"

"Let's go to heaven!" I shouted.

"No, let's go to the toilets!"

"Let's go to Toilet Heaven!"

When we got to the washroom, Danielle had my head in front of the toilet for half an hour. I just. Couldn't. Throw. Up.

"Ugh, this is no use. Demi come on, we're getting a cab back home."

Danielle walked away and stood in front of the sink. She leaned against it and adjusted her hair in front of the mirror as she spoke. "Hi, yes can I get a cab to a club in downtown Toronto, the address is..."

I crawled out like a toddler. I came out of the washroom and looked around.

I saw a blonde being passed around in the crowd. It was Niall!

Maybe he was drunk too... Probably should go talk to him.

"Niall! Over here!"

"Demi! Let's go back!" he said and winked sexily. I knew exactly what this meant.

K so I know I shouldn't be trusting myself whilst I'm drunk. But it's fine, I'll regret it in the morning.

It didn't take long for a cab to drop us back at the hotel.

When we got back Niall basically dragged me upstairs. He slammed the door hard and rough.

He slammed my body against the wall and crashed his mouth to mine. I let my arms slither around his neck and placed each of my legs on his thigh.

Niall picked me up and dropped me on the bed. He layed on top and pinned me down, his kisses becoming hungry. I found my way down his body, before I reached one of the buttons of his shirt, and started un-doing them...

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNN!**_

**Hahaha! SURPRISE SURPRISE, BITCHES!**

**I told you all they wouldn't do it, when really they did, but you don't get to read it, so they don't do it, but technically they do it, but it's not certain they did it cause it's not written. For all I know, Ka whale could have crashed through the wall while Niall was taking off his pants. Just saying**

**So really they did it but they didn't cause if it did it would be there but they didn't but the had to cause they couldn't stKop and they were drunk and even id a whale did crash then they would continue cause they were drunk and it'd be really awks for the poor whale.**

**Especially if it was a baby whale who knew nothing about the world...**

**And THAT children, is how baby's are made =)**

**I'm so good when I'm high ;) Jk, jk I don't do drugs. I have a drug-free life so. Do you wanna know what gets me high? Hot Chocolate. That's how much of a loser I am.**

**So I bet you were all like "Omg, their about to do it! She's about to write the sex-scene" and then I left it there with my 'dot dot dot' and I bet you were all like "FUCK YOU, Karen."**

**Speaking of Karen (how awkward saying that, since it's my name) feel free to call me Karen anytime.**

**Lol seriously though guys that's why I always leave the "-Karen" thing at the bottom. When I used to write fanfics for another thing, they would always call me Karen in the reviews and it would legit feel like they were my third family like I felt so close to them. And it's less awks the calling me MaltaraFluff647. And you know Plankton from Spongebob? Well his wife's name is Karen. And she's a computer, so that's awks... But Liam's mom's name is Karen!**

**And also feel free to message me and follow me (inserts 'at' sign but it doesnt show up on FF) Karenluvs_1D.**

**But PM me anytime. I love harassing people over the Internet =)**

**So I've realized what shitty chapters I've been writing lately.. They start out good, but then I get lazy cause I want them up already, and so I'm like "eh, I don't give no shits about this" and I just write rough and quickly and post it.**

**Then I feel guilty cause you amazing angel faces leave me amazing reviews and then I think "they give enough shits to leave me reviews and I can't even give them a decent chapter?"**

**So I'll try and be better next time k?**

**Til next time my friends.**

**I'm not gonna beg this time k. Just review? And Fav and Subscribe.**

**~GodBlessK**

**-Karen**


	18. Mistake

**Yellow. **

**K so I didn't even realize how long I took to update! I'm so sorry bout that!**

**It's just that at school, I got changed to a whole new teacher and whole new class, and then all this drama is happening so I'm really sorry for the late updates. **

**Other than that, I have the devil known as; Homework. **

**So this may not be my best chapter. I don't know cause I haven't written it cause I keep yapping. But PLEASE wait til the end k. Please?**

**I'm not even sure what chapter it is. **

**Chapter 17 or 18. **

**Demi's POV.**

* * *

Demi's POV.

I woke up to a hangover. My head was pounding, and the only thing I could think of was chugging down a handful of drinks. Which was also the only thing I remembered from last night.I felt a little cold so I brought the blanket up, closer to my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a speck of blonde hair which of course, was Niall.

I felt a breeze near my hips and my abdomen. I reached over to pull up my pajamas over my exposed skin.

But when I reached down. They weren't there.

I reached to pull my t-shirt down. Which wasn't there either.

I looked down and I sure as hell was naked as I saw my exposed skin.

Suddenly it all made sense to me. What exactly had happened last night.

It came as such a shock, and I actually let out a scream. Maybe too loud.

Niall woke up, startled behind me. He gave me a confusing look, and then realized I wasn't wearing anything.

I got out of the bed, and wrapped the heavy duvet all around my body, leaving only my shoulders and my arms exposed.

And there he was. Niall. With nothing on either.

"Oh my fucking god, this is not happening..."

It took Niall a minute to catch on before he looked down and realized he was fully exposed too. Him being Niall, he didn't do anything to keep his modesty, and lay there, naked.

"Oh no... Oh my god." he started before looking at my face, which was turned away trying not to look at Niall knowing that my eyes would drift down to a certain spot.

"Okay, Demi I know this looks bad, but..."

"Bad!? Niall, I just got HEAVILLY drunk yesterday!" I said yelling, and turned to look Niall in the eyes, but then quickly looked back away again, not wanting to look down there.

Niall chuckled. "You know, you've already seen what's down there Demi..."

"No, no I haven't. I don't remember anything at all from last night Niall, and that's not okay."

Niall shuffled behind me and grabbed something to wear. He sat back on the bed, clothing only the thinnest material of blue boxers.

"Demi, I'm really really sorry about last night. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I mean I understand why you're upset, and I..."

I took a seat next to Niall on the bed and shook my head. "No, no, Niall please don't think of it that way. I just... I just wished I remembered more then the little flashbacks I'm getting. I don't completely remember the time, but I'm happy it was you."

"So you don't regret it?" he asked his blue eyes looking up at me.

"Well, I regret being drunk... But no, I don't regret 'it'." I said truthfully. This was my first REAL time, and if I had to have it with anyone, it would be the one I truly loved from my heart, and that's Niall. I mean sure I don't remember it. Sure I only remember the tiny flashbacks that leave me teasingly, or send me a shiver, sure I don't remember the full experience, and sure I promised myself that my first real time, I would NOT be intoxicated. But I knew I really loved Niall, and trusted him with my whole life. So therefore, it was okay.

Then the phone started ringing. I ran out to get it.

Still in my blanket, I waddled out onto the hallway and to the living room. I tried walking a little faster, cause the phone was about to stop, but almost tripped so I had to concentrate on my pace.

I was too late to the phone so I just stopped and gave up.

First. I thought, I'm gonna take a fucking shower.

Second, I'm gonna-

"Hey Niall, Lou left his jacket here the other day and I thought I'd- WOAHHH" I heard Harry say as he stepped inside. He came in first with a pondering look on his face, and then saw me and sheilding his eyes.

"Harry, I'm not naked... I'm just, covered in a blanket..."

Harry put down one finger from his eyes to look at me, and when he saw that the coast was clear he put it all down.

Niall came in, in only his boxers. His hair was all messed up on his head and his eyes looked heavy and tired.

"Niall, did you finally get with the V?" Harry joked grinning pervertedly.

I threw a pillow at him, which he caught with his head and said an 'ow'.

"Harry how did you get in here?"

Harry jiggled a pair of keys in front of Niall's face. "We went over this, remember?"

Just then, I heard another person coming in. "Niall? Niall where are you? I thought I might check up on you. You seemed pretty drunk last night and - WOAAH" Liam said walking in but then he turned back around and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Once again, I'm not completely naked, people!" I said irritated.

"Demi I think it's best we keep your modesty," Liam mumbled.

Then, I head yet ANOTHER person open the door and step in. "Demiiiiiii? Dem-Dem where are you, love?"

I face-palmed myself before answering. "In here Danielle!"

Her reaction wasn't as bad as Liam's. At least she could look at us, well, me properly.

"Okay, I'm so confused, how does EVERYONE have a key to our place?" Niall exclaimed.

Danielle held up her pinky, which was covered in pink and was incredibly sharp. "You don't need keys for a door when you have this." she said winking.

Niall looked to Liam, (who still kept his back to me, refusing to look at me) who just shrugged. "It was open when I came, so..."

"Okay, well. I guess this was a bad timing. I um- WE will come back later." Liam said as he escorted both Harry and Danielle out, leaving me and Niall sitting there.

I looked up at him.

"Well...?" I asked. "What do we do now,?"

Niall sighed and looked down before looking back up at me.

He smiled that gorgeous smile that always. He looked me in the eye and laughed.

I laughed back.

* * *

**EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWW WHAT A POORLY WRITTEN CHAPTER EW I DISGUST MYSELF.**

**I'm reaaaaally sorry that it's short. I was supposed to ad in more shit that's supposed to go down, but that's take even longer to write so I just wanted to upload it quickly so you guys would know I'm not dead.**

**I'm keeping Danielle in the story cuz I REFUSE to believe its over. LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LIAM AND DANIELLE ARE STILL TOGETHER K I DON'T HEAR YOUR IRRLEVANT BS LA LA LA EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU YOU YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO DO DO**

**I, Karen (inserts last name here) solemnly swear to myself, the fanfiction site, to my readers, to Sister Eleanor, to Boris Malik, and to my well-being, that I shall NEVER take that long to upload a chapter AGAIN.**

***inserts signature here*.**

**I'm so so so sorry.**

**Guilt was like eating me up inside and I couldn't even sleep cuz I was like 'NO I MUST WRITE, MUST WRITE' but then I'd pick up my iPod, and instantly fall asleep.**

**I never have the next chapter written, I make it up along as I go, so this time, the minute I post a chapter, I'll start on the other one. K? Good? No? Good? Okay...**

**Anyways, now I'm at Denny's eating breakfast. Everyone is looking at me weirdly cuz I was smiling like an idiot to your guys reviews. Thank you so so so so much**

**YOU GUYS ARE BEAUTIFUL ANGELIC LEMON DROPS SENT TO ME FROM HEAVEN TO SEND ME REVIEWS GOD BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOULS AND MAY JESUS GIVE YOU REJOICE IN EVERY SINGLE WAY.**

**I Love You Guys... K?**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeee**

**~GodBless**

**-Karen**


	19. Dallas In Town

**Let's get with this guys. Was I late? I is so sorry. Apologies my lovlies**

* * *

**Chapter 18/19 idk and I'm too lazy to gaf right now so figure out the chapter for your fucking selves. Lazy bastards.**

**Demi's POV**

"Demiiiiiii. Can you hold this one too?"

"No, I can't Dallas, I'm holding two other suitcases and I don't understand why you brought a cajillion cause you're only gonna be here for a week anyway." I complained dragging my older sister's luggage to my Chevvy.

"A girl needs her clothes." she mumbled.

The tour in Canada was held a bit longer, and I had plans to see my older sister, Dallas Lovato during the time Niall and I'd be back in England. But as usual, work comes first, so Dallas made arrangements to come see us.

I locked the door and put my seat belt on. I blew on my hands which were freezing from Canada's cold. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love moose, and poutine, and maple syrup. But I could definetly do without the shit loads of snow and freezing wind.

"Are you cold?" I asked putting the car into drive.

Dallas pulled her white scarf closer around her neck and rubbed her hands inside her mittens. "Like a blizzard."

As we pulled up to the suite, I took a second just to sit and take a breath. Things were such a rush. With Perrie who could give birth any second, all the way back in England, Niall's movie role hanging by a thread, and my career getting buisier and busier.

I opened the back to pull out one of Dallas's suitcase. Thankfully, the snow had stopped, and it was much less chilly. Dallas threw off her heavy coat to reveal her see-through sweater and plunging top.

"Dallas, you're not going in like that. Put your sweater on." I said.

"No thanks, mom." She snorted.

"I'm serious. Arn't you cold?"

"Demi, stop worrying, we're gonna be inside anyway. And it's long sleeves." she said grabbing my shoulders as I lead her up stairs.

"Fine...but if Harry tries to flirt with you... Don't say I didn't warn you." I said as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I'm here!" I said but my coughing cut me off. "I'm he- *cough*"

"Jeez Demi, you were out there for so long, we thought you might get swallowed up by the cold." Liam said as he took the bags, held my hand to lead my inside, and took off my hat caringly.

"Hi." Liam said holding out his hand. "You must be Dallas. I've heard a lot about you. The name's Liam."

Dallas shook his hand "Nice to meet you," she replied. "He's cute!" Dallas whispered as we walked down towards the living room and I slapped her arm and rolled my eyes.

Dallas made her way to the living room where she was greeted by a bunch of "Hello there," "Nice to meet you, Love" and "Glad you could join us"

Niall having already met Dallas, was a bit more comfrotable when greeting her other then the other guys who's awkwardness was showing right through. But I didn't blame them, if you were a guy, or a girl for that matter, you'd be intimated by Dallas's beauty.

I slumped on the seat next to Harry and ruffled his hair, knowing how annoyed he'd get by it, but he wouldn't do anything. He shook his head and fixed his hair again as I pinched his cheek and he flashed his dimples.

"I'll go order us some pizza." I said getting up.

Dallas still stood at her spot where she was a few seconds ago, still feeling a little awkward in the foreign environment Other then my step dad, it use to be all girl in our house. Now it was complete opposite.

"Go sit down," I whispered in her ear.

Louis who hear us, sensing the tension tried to make her feel better. "Dallas, sit down love, make yourself comfortable"

Dallas took a seat next to Harry while I went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

It didn't take long for them to start up chatter, and for Dallas's laughter to fill the room from Harry's humor.

Niall came over a little while later to help me with the tea. He put arm around my small waist.

"Need help, Love?"

"Just take the cups for me?" I said quickly pecking him on the lips.

"So... Dallas and Harry, huh?" Niall said raising an eyebrow as he added in sugar.

"What? No, no. I mean... Maybe? What do you think? I mean, no but... yeah?"

I looked over to where Dallas was sitting cross legged on the seat next to Harry and she laughed hysterically at something Harry just said.

"Well, then again. He is Harry Styles"

* * *

Me, Dallas, Danielle, and the boys sat at the Torcher's game. Harry really wanted to go, since it would be the only game he'd get to see in Canada and we all agreed.

After a couple of touchdowns, they went on break and showed some adds on the jumbotron.

Dallas and Harry had definetely gotten closer since the time she was here. She would be leaving in two days, but in that time we went shopping, and to an amusement park where she and Harry were forced to ride a the Love Tunnel ride.

"Awww! Look at that guys!" Danielle nudged us to look towards the jumbotron where they were featur. "Granny and Grandpa making out, how adorable!"

"Oh, gosh, let's just hope we don't get caught" I said lifting up my jacket over my head.

Louis stood up and waved his arms around. "HEY! HEEEYY, CELEBRITY COUPLE HERE! WORLD'S HOTTEST TEEN CELEB COUPLE NIALL JAMES HORAN AND DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO HERE!"

"Louis what are you doing!?" I yelled from under the jacket.

"Louis what the fuck!?" Niall asked.

Before I knew it, me and Niall were on the screen with the words "Kiss Cam" written in huge pink letters on the top.

"Oh Jesus..." Niall muttered.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Louis started as everyone else followed.

"Alright, come on Dem," Niall said as he took the jacket off my head and brought his hands around my face. He looked me in the eye and kissed me. He let go for a bit, and rested his nose on mine, giving me that look from his eye that always drew me nuts, and then gave me another soft kiss as I giggled.

Me and Niall were so caught up in each other, we didn't even notice who the Kiss Cam had gone to next. Dallas and Harry.

Harry just stared at the screen smiling, while Dallas looked around nervously as her face was red.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone chanted.

They finally let in as they gave each other a good, and long passionate kiss, and everyone cheered.

"Aha, I bet Harry's glad he came now!"

* * *

"Finally!" I said as the door rang. I left my seat from the couch where I was tweeting to get the door.

"Thank you!" I said as I tipped the nice man at the door and grabbed my chinease food from him.

"Niall! Food's here!"

Niall came down from the hall in his navy blue sweats. We took our seats on the kitchen table as we dug in.

"Thank goodness," I said. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippo" Niall challenged

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whale" I said back.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a dinasour."

"Well...I'm so hungry I could eat a unicorn!" I said.

"Umm...what?" Niall asked grinning widley.

"Um..., yeah never mind that."

* * *

"You know you're adorable?" Niall said as he lay on top of me on the couch in our living room.

He planted a kiss on the corner of my lips before rubbing his nose on mine in an eskimo kiss.

"You know your touch tickles?" I said as he left the skin on my nose, and my lips tingling.

"You know I can make you more ticklish?" he said as he tickled my sides and I yelled out laughs.

I was so out of breath I was begging him. "Niall please... please I'm beggin you!"

"First give me a kiss!" he said, and I reached up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"K, now hug me" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Harder!" he said, and I melted into him, which was probablly impossible. He kissed the skin on my neck before I got up.

"Where are you going?" he said grabbing my hand.

"I'm changing into my night suit"

"I'll come with," he winked.

"Niall!" I said as I slapped his arm. "I'll be right back."

I walked across the kitchen floor as I made my way to our room. The room was huge, almost bigger then our own in England, and it had a flat screen T.V. in the corner. There were white lounge chairs, and a tiny chocolate brown couch. The duvet and pillows were decorated in white and brown embroidory. It almost reminded me of our own, except there was wooding for floor instead of a carpet.

I felt myself slip, but before I knew it, I was flat on the floor, and I went out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN.**

**BAHAHAH.**

**Ello. What's going on my beautiful angel faces? OMG IT'S A FRIDAY, WHICH MEANS I GET TO UPDATE. YAY =)**

**So, I added Dallas as promised. And I couldn't help but brag aboout her beauty, but come on. She's gorgeous, how could you not?**

**Damn, I took so long that in the time I took to update, Demi changed like 4 hairstyles... but that's not TOO long, considering it's Demi Lovato.**

**By the way, i wanna encourage you guys to follow my Twitter. Aperently, my crazy and wild tweets are very 'amusing' to my followers, so you won't regret it, trust me. I'm hilarious haha hahahha hahhahahahha a no.**

**So does anyone watch the X Factor USA? I do, and I wanted to say that I"m rooting for basically everyone on Demi's team, and then I"m rooting for Carly Rose caause sh'es just so fucking talented I can't handle it and she slays everyone, and then OMG Jennel is so hot, and then I love Beatirce Miller cause I wanna hug the rainbows out of her, and then i love love love Fifth Harmony cause I usually don't like any groups, ESPECIALLY girl groups but they are sooooooo good omg. But yeah.**

**So I'mm post this now.**

**and if you wanna be sweet to me, you'll review? and follow? (Inserts 'at' sign here)Karenluvs_1D**

**kk I love you.**

**God Bless**

**-Karen**


	20. I'm sorry but

**Hellooooooo I"m supposed to be working on a book report, but I thought I could quickly squeeze this in. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Demi's POV**

Darkness. I saw darkness. And I was scared. Scared it would swallow me up.

It wasn't the usual kind of darkness. Not the '2D' one, where there's a black wall, or your eyes are closed. It was a huge space of... nothing. But darkness. And it was threatning me.

I felt myself falling in into it. I was watching from someone else's point of view actually, as I fell. I screamed and yelled as loud as I could but I kept on falling into the pitch black darkness, and I couldn't stop. It just kept going and going, so far, that after a while I got tired of screaming and I watched as I was falling down. But I didn't know why, there wasn't much to see. There wasn't _anything _to see really, since it was black.

I finally felt myself hit something. But not hard, I didn't hit anything at all actually, I just finally felt contact. Very gentle, almost like bedding.

I fell on my back. It was more as if I was watching myself. As my breath calmed down, I felt my eyes closing, my energy draining, and my breathing slowing down.

* * *

This time when I saw the darkness, it wasn't like before. It wasn't a big gap, or a huge hole swallowing me in. It was just...pitch black. Almost the way it looks when your eyes are closed.

I heard voices behind me. There were the 'tics' of typing on a computer, a moniter of a heart beating, and I felt a presence. More then one. I could feel someone or some _people_ standing next to me, watching me. I could feel their tense thoughts, the worried feelings.

I could faintly hear someone talking. But it was so faint, it was almost as if it wasn't even there, and I had to apply pressure to my head to make myself hear it.

"Wouldn't be... Coma... Concussion won't... Hard fall..." the voice drained out a bit by bit, and I would apply more pressure to my brain to make me hear, but it made me feel as if I'd die.

I heard a couple of "mhm" and "yes, doctor"

Doctor... I was in doctor's office... More like a hospital

I gave up trying to hear the conversation, but it didn't take me long to figure out that the other people were they boys.

Wait, I was in a hospital... In a coma... with the boys standing next to me.

I suddenly flipped out. I raced my mind to think of the last thing I did, the last thing I could remember but it wouldn't come to me.

I could feel my eye lids now. Heavy on my eyes, causing the darkness.

I tried to open them but they wouldn't... That was weird...

I tried to stand up, but I still didn't feel anything. Why wouldn't my brain carrying information to my body?

I tried to move my head even the slightest bit, and it took tall my energy to do so, and I found myself feeling as if I'd die, so I decided to stop moving.

"I think she just lulled her head!" I heard a voice, which I was pretty sure was Louis', and I didn't even have to strain my ear or my brain cause it sounded like he was yelling it right into my face. But then again Louis did have a naturally loud voice.

I could feel all the attention in the room turn to spot I was in.

"Louis, I don't think it's that's possible." I heard a voice say that I didn't recognize, so I presumed it was the doctor's.

"Sir, I'm positive I saw her shake her head."

Das right. You tell em' Lou.

"Son, she might have rolled her head cause it was in an uncomfortable position, so her neck would have moved it naturally. If she had moved her head on course, she'd be awake my now. And as you can tell, she isn't."

Bitch, yes I am.

These doctors. Pfft.

I heard a sigh as footsteps left the room and a door clicked.

I tried to not pay too much attention to the voices, the only ones that I could hear without trying were Louis and Liam's and sometimes Zayn and Harry's when they shuffled closer to me.

"Do you think it's true? Like in the movies when the people in the coma's souls come out and they watch what's happening around them?" Harry asked.

"No, no, that can't be true. But there is a chance she might hear us..." Liam answered.

"Well, in that case," I heard Louis say "Demi, your roots are showing. Head&Shoulders please, love."

_WHAT!? _My roots were showing!? What if my hair was falling out!? If I could, I'd get up, and run to a mirror.

I felt someone sit beside me and stroke the top of my head. "Stop messing with her guys, what if she actually can hear us?" Zayn said. I felt him lean down to my ear, "Demi, your hair looks great..."

Thank you, Zayn. Thank you.

"And Louis we shouldn't be joking right now... It's really serious, what got her here in the first place... I can only imagine her reaction when she wakes up." His voice was fading out cause he was walking away.

No! Don't leave Zayn! Dont leave me! Don't leave Liam, Louis, Harry.

"So what should we do?" Harry asked.

Maybe, you could all be great loving friends and stick around with me and keep talking to keep me entertained cuz that would be absoulutley amaaaaazing?

"Hold on a sec, guys. I'm getting a call." I heard Zayn's cell ring.

"Who is it?"

"It's him..." Zayn answered in disgust. Him? Him who?

I couldn't hear loud enough to the point where I could listen to the conversation, but I could only hear up to Zayn's voice talking back.

"Yeah... she hasn't woken up yet... the doctor's told us to wait..." Zayn sounded angry as he retorted short come backs. He sounded like he didn't want to be speaking to the person at all, he was just trying to finish the conversation. Even tho I couldn't hear the other person's voice, I could tell it was loud enough for the other boys to hear. Zayn's voice got angrier and louder near the end of the talk. "Okay, well maybe instead of being a bastard, you can fucking get up and drag yourself here, and find out for yourSELF how she's doing... you know what, just forget it Niall." and then the phone clicked shut.

Niall.

I forgot, about Niall.

Well, I didn't forget about him, I just thought he was somewhere else in the room, watching from a distance.

I thought he might be sad for me. The way the boys put it, it made it sound like this was a really serious situation. I thought he'd feel bad. I thought he'd be sobbing somewhere in the room, I mean he's such a fragile person, I thought he'd be weeping, I thought the other boys would have to help calm him down.

I mean that's what happened to me. When Niall was in the hospital, I didn't run off and find out what happened over the phone. No, I ran from the house in the middle of the night, I stayed up on chairs, I cried, I prayed, I hoped he'd be okay.

_Where_ is Niall? I don't know the seriousness of the situation, but I know I'm in a coma for fucking crying out loud. I could have been hit by a car, I could have bashed my head, I could have broken a rib cage, or God knows what put me in a coma. And Niall wasn't here.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream, i wanted to cry, I wanted to throw things.

And I knew, that at the end of the day, when Niall would come back, I'd forgive him.

Because when you love someone, no matter how badly they hurt you, you just can't help. But love them through thick and thin.

Weather they deserve it, or weather they don't.

* * *

**Louis's POV**

I stared out a window as the little drips of rain dissapeared. Really it was 'family members only' and 'two at a time' policies, but the lady was nice enough to let us all four wait, and we had decided not to let any of Demi's family find out until Demi found out what had really happened herself.

Notice how I said four.

I still couldn't believe it. Yeah, he was shocked, I mean we all would have been shocked if we were in his place. But why avoid the poor girl, especially now, when she needs you the most.

I was so pissed at him. We all were. Especially Zayn with his "treat a girl with respect" attitude, and he hated it when a guy would ditch on a girl.

I went and took a seat next to her. I felt really bad for her.

I was the one who was the least worried, and not in a mean way, but I knew she'd be fine, and I didn't go frantic, or freak out, or anything. But her face was all pale, and her concussion had caused a slight read bump that you couldn't really notice, and I felt so bad.

I reached over and grabbed a hand. She was so cold, I almost wanted to take my hand away.

"Demi, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" I asked for the billionth time that day.

Harry turned around from his seat and rolled his eyes and snapped "Oh God, Louis just give it up! You've tried that at least once every 10 minutes, and it's getting annoying, the doctor said she'll wake up in a while."

I just ignored him and rubbed Demi's hand to make it a little warm.

Who would have thought that little angelic Niall, would have ditched poor Demi, becuase she had-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something squeeze my hand.

My heart skipped a beat.

No. Omigod, was I dreaming?

"Demi...Demi do it again."

I looked up at Demi and she knitted her eyebrows a bit, putting every piece of energy she had into it. She squeezed my hand again!

"Guys! She's awake!"

The boys started to get up to join me "honestly though Louis, you've been doing this over and over, I told you she's not-"

Zayn was cut off when Demi stirred and let out a moan.

They all stared back in shock, and a huge grin grew on Zayn's face. "Holy fuck she is awake!"

I laughed as they all crowded around her.

"Demi! Ohmigosh Demi you're awake!"

"Oww... My stomach really hurts." Demi groaned.

"Louis, go call the doctor!"

"On it!"

* * *

After I called the doctor, he did some inspections on Demi, you know her hearing, the light in the eye, asking if she remembers what year it is to make sure she hasn't lost her memory. The basics.

"Alright... just looks about right. Now we cleaned out everything, but if you're head ever starts hurting again, just take the regular Advil or Tylenol. Understood?"

Demi shook her head so slightly, it was barely even audible. She was just staring at the ground with an absent-minded look on her face. The twinkles in her eyes were gone, no more sparkle, just looking lost and confused at the ground.

"Is it understood, miss?"

"Yes..." she snapped.

The doctor looked around at all of us, and we all gave him an apolegetic look for Demi's behaviour. I felt bad, and I didn't blame her, she was tired, she just woke up from a freaking coma, she had no idea what was going on, and we had all crowded her as doctor's pried questions out of her, and worst of all, Niall wasn't there. Of course she'd be a bit irritated.

"Alright then," The doctor put his pen in to his ear, and started to walk out.

Good, good, it was just about to end...

"Wait, Doc," Demi called.

Shit.

The doctor turned around.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" She asked.

Me and the other 3 boys all looked at each other nervously, biting our lips.

"Um, well" the doctor looked at all of us "I was instructed to let you know a little while after you would heal... But if you want to"

"Um, Doc it's okay. We'll wait to tell her til after." Zayn cut in.

"No, I wanna know now."

"Okay. Are you sure you wouldn't like to wait to feel better, sweetheart?" the doctor tried one more time.

"Please, just spit it out, Doc." She said annoyed.

I watched, as Demi's face turned pale.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but,

_you've lost the baby"_

* * *

**_AJLDAJFLDSL;AHGSDLFSDLFKASDLFHASDFHAS;LFJ_**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHASHAHH!**

**HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL NOW!? HOW DO YOU FEEL HUH?**

**Well, IDK you're probably really bored and you're like "ugh, watin for dis bitch to finish."**

**Well, I is done. And I'm sorta in a rush, so I can't stay and chat, I is so sorry, GOOD BYE CUPCAKES! **

**I luvju.**

**~God Bless**

**-Karen**


	21. Baby Drama

**WOW I TOOK SO LONG SORRY ABOUT THAT**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Demi's POV**

I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't let teh words hit my ears and travel to my brain. I stared at the ground in shock.

I didnt realise I was even crying until I felt a tear splash my knuckle. I took a deep breath to make sure I was still breathing, make sure my heart was still beating. The entire atmosphere stood still as all eyes landed on me, with un readable expressions of guilt, and sadness, and pity.

And I hate that. I hate people having pity for me. I've always hated it, and I always _will _hate it.

I tried to let out words, and the only reason anyone even heard me was because everyoen was silent. "H-how?"

The doctor looked at the four boys as confirmation that he should release details. When no one looked his way, or answered, he looked back at me and started talking in a quite, but firm and stable voice. "Well, basically you slipped on a puddle of water on your way to the kitchen. When you fell, you shook an ornament or decoration off the counter and the very pointy tip landed on..."

The doctor continued talking and his words started to fade and become blurs as my breathing became more rapid, tears slipped faster and faster, my eyes turned into worry and panic as I started curling into a ball. I could barely make out words. "I-I don't wanna hear anymore!"

I don't think the doctor heard me. Or anyone else for that sake. Doc was talking, adn I was barely even whispering so i woudlnl't have expected anyone to hear me anyways.

I thought I would faint. I could feel my breathing slowing down which I knew was a sign of a panic attack near.

'...- and when it made direct contact with your stomach, the baby's organs-"

I couldn't anymore. I couldn't let him finish I didn't wanna hear what would come next I couldn't be able to TAKE what would come next. I yelled out in anger and in fear and sheer panic "NO! No no no no stop _stop _I don't wanna hear anymore _please please _just **_stop_!**" I hugged my knees to my chest and let my hair cover my face as I buried my head bawled and cried into my legs and my breathing was shagged. I took in gasps begging and struggling for air.

Doc put his hands up defensivly in the air a little startled. Zayn sprang up to my side defensivly "Doc, she said she _doesn't _want anymore!"

He gave me a comforting hug, trying to still me as by body shook violently back and forth gasping and letting heavy tears fall.

"Thank you for help doc, we'll take it from here." Louis said patting the doctors shoulder.

After I started breathing normally, and stop shaking like I was freezing, Zayn let go but still stood next to me with a hand defnesivly on my shoulder.

Liam came and took a seat on the hospital bed. He looked in my eyes and tried to give me a tiny smile. He placed his hand on my thigh and gave me a comforting rub. For a second I thought I saw a tiny tear in his eye. I think I saw a tiny tear in all the boys eyes. I wasn't sure if it was from my reaction or from hearing the news about the baby. Maybe a bit of both.

I took one last deep breath before looking to the floor.

"I'll go get you some food, love." Harry

No one talked for the few minutes Harry had left. No one even attempted to. Louis stood outside watching the window, Zayn was looking towards the floor and Liam was still sitting next to me playing with the bracelets on his arms.

Harry entered the room and handed me a steaming hot cup of cafe mocha with out the whip cream, and a mini turkey-cheese wrap. I ate my food in peace, quietly and slowly. It didn't taste like food usually did. It just tasted so... taste-less and rigid. It didn't have a taste and it didn't feel right on my tounge.

I could barely digest the news that was just given to me a couple of minutes ago... I don't know how I could digest this.

I ate a quarter of wrap before I couldn't even swallow anymore. I put it back in the paper napkin and set it down next to me as I finished drinking my hot chocolate. "Demi babe, you should finish your wrap. You haven't eaten since last night."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten anything."

"I know, I just - I'm seriously not hungry I can't digest anything right now."

I left a quarter of my drink as well and placed it next to me. It sort of suprised me no one was willing to move, or ask to leave, or even anything they all just stood there. I heard the familiar ring tone of a Chris Brown song, Zayn's phone ringing.

No one even bothered to look up or ask him to pick it up, or make a motion at all they stood there as if a phone hadn't even rang.

"Zayn aren't you gonna pick up your phone?"

Zayn looked at me, glancing at both of my eyes. His mouth gaped slightly, looking like he was about to speak but he closed it and shook his head to say "no."

I turned around and sighed. I finally decided to ask the question that had slipped my mind.

"Where is Niall?"

Everyone looked at me unsure of what to say. I got a couple of blank faces, a couple eyes full of pity.

"Demi, he's not..." Liam tried but he trailed off and sighed. He took a seat closer and put an arm around me.

"I don't think you should exactly... well you both should see each other right now. Danielle's set up an extra bed for you in the guest room. You can stay with us for a while. Just until... you give Niall time to figure a couple of things out."

"Wh-what do you mean figure things out?" I said, my voice re-gaining confidence, and a pinch of anger and annoyance. I was in the hosptial, in a fucking coma for god sake what _possibly _is Niall trying to 'figure out'?

"He just... He's really confused and... He's just being a little stupid right now Demi. Just don't worry about it." Zayn said.

"Well, can you guys at least have the decency to tell me why _exactly _he's not even here?"

"Demi, I'll tell you once you get ho-"

"Ohmigod, Liam I'm gonna find out sooner or later, and I'd rather I find out now, you guys spill everythign to me now right at the time, instead of telling me later." I said the annoyance twinging in my voice. "Just spill?"

"He just... he wants to make sure that... the baby is his..." Liam said quietly.

"_What!?" _I spat out, almost like I was talking disgustedly about some sort of bug. And it was right becasue I was disguested. Disgusted to think that my boyfriend of two years would even THINK this about me. "Make sure the baby is _his? _What the- what the hell does that even mean!? Does he I cheated on him? What the fuck even is wrong with N-"

"Demi, I know it looks really bad-" Zayn piped in, but I would _not _let him finish.

"No, don't you dare even. He left me here, in a fucking coma because he thinks the baby isn't his?"

It took me a while to realize how out of control and angry I really did sound. I sounded like a monster. I laid my head back on the bed. I tried to make the anger leave but it wouldn't. My fourhead stayed creased as I angrily looked to the floor.

_He's a fucking asshole, he doesn't care about anyone but hismelf. _Was all I could keep on thinking.

We sat there for another half hour. The creases on my fourhead didn't leave. Neither did the anger or hte hatred.

I finally spoke up.

"Louis" I called knowing he'd be the one driving.

"Tell the doctor I want to go home." He gave me a simple nod as he left to get the doctor. We drived back in peace as I made my way to Liam and Danielle's.

* * *

**GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS**

**Apologies for the late chapter but I still have a power point, health, and french to finish :(**

**Can I just say HOW MUCH I love talking to you all on Twitter? You're literally all so much fun I love it. And then there are people who never actually knew I wrote this and they say "omg ur the writer of WOLB omg ily!" and i laf and giggel and fangirl and can i just say how much you guys make my day literally.**

**If you're still interested in following me I've changed my name which be prepared bc I'll do often QueeenRatchet . **

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be much longer!**

**Have a nice day lovelies ;)**

**~god bless**

**-Karen**


	22. Sweet Love

**Demi's POV**

Liam drove me back to his place in silence. I rested my head against the window shield and watching the rain drip slowly and make droplets and splashes. I was wearing my grey old navy sweater with the hood up. I took a big swallow.

On the way to Liam's suite, he bought me a bowl of chicken noodle soup from Tim Hortons that I kept secure in my lap. I had my legs up on the passengers seat, and I was hugging them to my chest.

Liam took notice of my quietness and glanced my way a couple of times before reaching his hand over to the dial and turning on the radio where Christina Perri was playing.

_One step,  
Closer..._

I still had a hard time trying to function what had happened in the past forty eight hours. The fact that I had a miscarriage. The fact that the father of my lost baby, had the nerve to not show up.` I told myself that if I tried not to think about it, act like it never happened, then I could keep my mind off of it. I would feel less hurt.

_And I have died every day,  
Waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
_

I pressed my lips tightly and took in a deep breath. Liam made a sharp turn and I could feel a bit of the soup splash out of the plastic container and on to my finger. I wiped it off with the side of my sweater.

_I love you for a thousand, more._

I closed my eyes and tried calming myself with the music on. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. I couldn't forget about what had happened. And how could you blame me? I mean it would regularly take someone WEEKS to get over this kind of news, but me? No I would have to start getting back to work in a matter of days.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me_

The words resembled my situation utterly. My fourhead creased as a flashback of what happened at the hospital came back to me. Those horrifying words floated in my brain.

"_We're sorry, but you've lost the baby"_

I sat still, startling myself out of the flashback. I had to hold strong and not act like a weak pitied person. I had to forget about it for right now, or I'd start crying in the car. I turned off the song, trying not bring back the tears.

Liam noticed my sudden intake of sharp breath.

"Are you alright Demi? Do you want me to pull over the car for a second?" he asked.

I sighed slightly irritated. "Yes, I'm fine Liam. Please. Just take us home."

He sighed and turned around and continued driving. I felt bad. Liam was only trying to help. He was only giving me his sympathy. But that's not what I wanted. I didn't want anyone's sympathy and I didn't need anyone's sympathy.

* * *

I sat on the guest bed in a criss cross. There was a tiny plasma TV seated in the corner. The room was decorated beautifully, with orange duvets, curtains, and pillow cases and a gray bed warmer added with a couple of furniture to match the setting.

I brought up the spoon to my lips and took a big slurp of my soup. On the TV was E! News and I was wondering why I still had the channel on, considering the only thing I could see on TV was me and a bunch of rumors about what was going on and explanations for my night at the hospital.

A knock at my door came as Danielle let herself in. "Demi? Do you need anything?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as she took a seat next to me. "Dani, nothing really, you and Liam are already being so generous. I feel so so bad about just sitting here sick like this."

"Don't worry about it," she said flashing an innocent smile. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Oh and, let me know when you're feeling better. We'll go out for a bit, just girl to girl time" she said and I smiled at her as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I pushed away my bowl onto the side table and plopped my head on the bed. I just needed a time out. A time out to think and process what was happening.

But I really shouldn't be. Because he doesn't even desereve it. Niall doesn't deserve a time out. Or my forgiveness. Or for me to even think about what he did, because what he did was one of the most terribel things, worse then something I could ever imagine he'd do. I shouldn't even be re-thinking the situation. I should be mad, I should be frustrated, I should have been boiling red with anger. But instead I just felt too... too tired to even feel any emotion.

I layed still in the same position. I reached down to pick up the bed warmer and brought it up to my neck. A little nap is what I would need.

* * *

When I woke up, I could already sense someone in the place. I heard a bit of dish clattering from the kitchen, and I could hear faint noises from coming from the TV... More like shouting noises coming from the TV? Noises keeping track of numbers and teams and...

Realization hit me and I sighed as I realised Niall might be in the TV room watching a game of football. My instincts told me to stay in my room, give him the silent treatment. He didn't deserve for me to get up and go talk to him first, what he did was un-explainable and to think he didn't have the decency to come over and apologize, what to watch a lousy game of football? I was officially done with him.

I told myself I should stay in the room. Let him go and do whatever he wants, because if he's not willing to come to me, I'm not willing to chase him down. I would never make myself that vulnerable. I would never chase a man down, because he should be the one, coming to me, chasing me down, being loyal and showing chivalry. And I don't give a crap about how sexist that may sound.

But my anger got the best of me. I shot up from my bed, still in my robe, my hair in an untidy pony tail, a couple of loose pieces of hair hanging around my face. I opened the door with heavy force, and stormed into the hallway. Niall was in the kitchen, fixing himself a bowl of cereal with the TV still on, the couch awaiting his prescense.

He heard me coming down and turned around. A look of relief, guilt, shock, and a bunch of other emotions riding over his face in a wave. "Demi?" he asked. "Demi, I'm so - so glad I was worried sick that-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I cut him off by sending him straight to the wall with a rough, and hard push. One that I knew if I hadn't aimed at his shoulders, I might have even cracked his rib bones.

"What the fuck is _wrong _with you!? How could you? You can you be so disgusting to leave me alone in a fucking coma!? And then have the fucking nerve to think that I was cheating on you!? Who do you think I _am _Nall?"

At that very moment, I heard the door open and click. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam enter in, carrying in a box of pizza, which I guessed, was probably our dinner tonight.

I countinued both my physical and verbal abuse on Niall, not caring that Liam was there to witness my outrageous behaviour. I continued shoving Niall back and back into the cupboard, huffing loudly and talking in between every.

"How..._huff_...could you..._huff_... leave me... _huff huff_... when I needed you most!?" Niall didn't do anything to protect himself, just let himself endure my violent blows, almost as if knowing he deserved them. Liam came in that second, to haul me off of him, but I didn't let down easily, I kept kicking and slapping him, I was shouting like a hysterical person, to anyone else I would've looked like I needed to be locked up for mental therapy. But I was just sad. I was feeling so sad and broken, and I was channeling that energy into anger. I wanted to cry, but I was turning my tears into kicks, turning my nights of crying into verbal abuse.

But I couldn't hide it for that long, my anger slowly turning back into sadness and dissapointment. My voice changing from utter heavy outrage to choking on my words from holding back tears. "I-I needed, needed you there and, and you-you" I couldn't help it anymore and just gave up on tryign to get out of Liam's arms. I stopped kicking adn shouting, only to let myself fall into Liam's chest and cry.

He stroked my back comfortingly, before muttering in my ear "I think you and Niall need some alone time okay? If you need anything just call me or Dani alright?" He didn't wait for a response and left the room.

Niall stood in front of me his eyes full of concern and guilt. I thought I saw him blink away a tear almost. I sat down on a stool and licking my lips, swallowing hard. My eyes were puffy, and I put my head down in my hands for a couple of seconds to stop the heavy pounding.

When I lifted my head up again, Niall was now crouched on the floor to my level, his face only a few inches from mine. I suddenly felt extremly guilty for my hysteria. I didn't take my eyes off of his, and we both stood perfectly still, drinking in each other's image. Niall brought his thumb finger to my face, brushing away a tiny tear drop that I hadn't wiped away.

"I-I'm sorry about-" I started, trying to apoligze for my outrageous behaviour, but Niall cut me to it, pulling me into a hug to shush me.

"Sshh, no. Don't. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. If anything I should be the one apologizing." At that moment, I made myself vulnerable, praticaly flinging my arms around Niall's large frame. I sunk deep into his chest letting out all my frustration and emotion. He held me for dear life, stroking my hair telling me it would be okay, gently rocking me back and forth just a bit. His strong hold loosened up a bit, and I could feel myself calming down, almost having a sudden urge to fall asleep in his arms.

He gently carried me bridal style back to our room and set me down on the bed beside him. I was sat crouched with my knees hugging my chest, and he sat at the end of the bed, his legs dangling over.

"Niall why-" I started but he finished my thoughts for me.

"If your gonna ask me why I was such an arse, then I'll be striaght up. I don't know why. I just - I was so confused, I didn't know what to think, and I assumed the worst possible. I've never been in a situation near this scary before, and I flipped out adn tried to blame it on you, which - which it wasn't your fault, at all. And I... you know, ugh." He took in a deep breath of frustration. He put his head down, and when he brought it back up, his voice was slighty choking, and his eyes were brimming with tears. "The loss of the baby for me too, you know."

I sat in guilt as I watched Niall try to re-compose himself. I had only been thinking about myself, I never even began to think about how Niall might feel. I was being selfish. Yes Niall was the most the sensitive and easiest to break, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have real emotion when he shows it.

This time, I comforted him in a bear hug around his neck. "I love you." I told him.

He wrapped his arms my back, and ran his thumb over my shoulder blade a couple of times. "I love you more."

I pulled back, still keeping my arms around him, my face only a few inches away from his. I planted a sweet chaste kiss on his lips and smiled into his eyes. He leaned in for more, and I gave him what he wanted, fullfilling his pleasure. I pulled back once more, but Niall pulled back in. When I turned my head away from his to hug him, to break the kiss, he continued to trail it down my jaw.

I felt my heart beat getting slightly faster. I tried to control my breathing from getting ragged. He continued his wet kisses, sucking lightly from my jaw down to my neck, right at my pulse and I knew I was done. That was it, he'd gotten me, and I was totally done.

I let my head fall back in pleasure and stiffled a moan. Niall placed his hands on my back, and pushed me in closer to his body, getting more skin for him to plant his kisses on.

I let my hands fall from his neck to his white shirt, tugging on the end of it. I pulled it over his head and he let it off without an arguemtent. As Niall reached down for my robe, he whispered in my ear. "Do you want this?" he asked, checking if I was okay with going through with it, making sure we were ready to comit to something before making a mistake.

"Yes. More then anything." I replied firmly.

He silently nodded as he helped me remove my clothing. I allowed myself to be gently pushed onto the bed, Niall's body hover ontop of me. His blue eyes stared down at mine intently, all the sadness and sweetness from earlier, replaced with love, lust and desire.

We made passionate love. It wasn't one of those quickies, or those sweaty hot spicy or sensual ones. It wasn't rushed nor was it a matter of "faster!". It was slow and passionate, letting us drink in every moment. And it was the best I'd had ever.

Niall colapsed next to me on my bed, him shirtless and me in my cami. He pushed away another strand of my hair.

"I love you, Demi."

"I love you more." I smiled.

* * *

**OKAY YOU ALL WANTED AN """intimate""" SCENE YOU GOT YOUR INTIMATE SCENE YES IT WASN'T DETAILED BC I FEEL NASTY WRITING OKAY DONT BLAME ME.**

**NO THIS IS NOT THE ENDING OF THE STORY, THERE ARE PLENTY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO OFF OF. I GUESS YOU GUYS CAN REALIZE NOW WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG, I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THE LAST SCENE WAS PERFECT. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CHEESY "i love you" "i love you more" ENDINGS I JUST READ THIS FANTASTIC BOOK CALLED HUSH HUSH BY BECCA FTIZPATRICK AND HOLY FUCKING SHIT EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE BUT OEN FO THE BEST BOOKS IVE READ ITS SO SO SO GOOD LITERALLY U GUYS NEED TO READ IT IM SERIOUS IF YOU LIKE MY FANFICTION YOU'LL LIKE THE BOOK 2489120461234723198 TIMES MORE.**

**OKAY THATS ALL FOR TODAY. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ILY ALL SO MUCH IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME MAKE SURE TO FAVE AND SUSCRIBE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON ILY BYE GOD BLESS.**

**-KAREN**


End file.
